Second Chances
by lovelovelove22
Summary: The sequel to 'What I'd Do For You'. Bella and Edward get a second chance to start their family, and try and keep their relationship the way it's always been. Rated M for sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the sequel to 'What I'd Do For You', and I highly recommend that you read that one first. Otherwise, this story will make completely no sense at all. I am starting this story early, then will be continuing with it on September 21.**

BPOV, August 5, 2017:

"Edward, I'm pregnant, not terminally ill." I said evenly, taking the full box back from him in a jerking movement.

"Sorry." He muttered, and then bent down to pick up a different box.

We were in the process of moving out of our tiny apartment into a nice house in the suburbs, just like the typical American family. I was excited. Edward, the baby, and I; living happily together. I was also a little sad to be leaving this apartment. Edward and I had been living here since our first year of college, and I will miss a lot of things about this place. The cheerful blue paint in the living room, the tiny dining alcove in the kitchen, and even the odd stain on the wall in the hallway. It had been home for so many years.

Edward and I had broken the news to our friends and family the month before, and they had been fantastically supportive. Alice had even offered to help us decorate our new house; and by 'decorate', I mean completely furnish it. Jasper, who had returned alive and well from Iraq to become a builder, had helped up spruce up the entire house and had promised to help us fix up the baby's room when the time came. Emmett has insisting that he would teach the baby football; boy or girl, and Rosalie was already talking about how she would teach our child all about both cars and makeup. It was both adorable and a little over the top. But we loved them all the same.

EPOV

"Dude, how did you fit all this crap into that tiny apartment?" Jasper asked, shoving yet another box into Emmett's jeep.

"I have no idea. I think Bella was hiding some of the stuff she didn't want to get rid of." I picked up an old Backstreet Boys CD and burst into laughter. "Like this." I showed it to Jasper, how chuckled and shook his head.

"She did love them when we were younger." He pointed out, taking the CD from me and throwing back into one of the boxes. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby and lowered his voice. "So, when are you going to tell her?" Jasper asked in a hushed whisper.

"I still can't figure out how to break it to her…I have no idea how she's going to take it." I admitted, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"What are you two talking about?" I turned around to see Bella coming out of the apartment building, holding a very heavy looking box. I immediately took it from her before she could protest and shoved it into the car.

"Your love of Backstreet Boys." Jasper lied quickly, grinning and leaning against the car. Bella scoffed and elbowed him in the ribs. I absentmindedly stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist so that my hands rested on her bulging stomach. Bella sighed little and tilted her head back; closing her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked, kissing the top of her forehead.

"A little." She admitted, and Jasper shook his head and took the hint to go get the remaining couple of boxes.

"We'll spend one last night here, then bright and early tomorrow morning we'll start unpacking." I said evenly, rubbing circles into Bella's hips with the pads of my thumbs.

"Sounds great." Bella replied, arching away from me and fanning her face vehemently. "Why is it so hot?" She complained, making me laugh. Although I was perfectly comfortable in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, Bella was positively baking in her shorts and skimpy tank top; stretched tight across her belly.

"It's not that hot, love." I pointed out, gently pulling at the elastic ponytail she wore around her wrist. I motioned for her to turn around and when she did, I gathered her think curls into a sloppy bun at the nape of the neck. "Better?" I asked, kissing her now exposed neck.

"Much." She smiled and looked back towards the apartment building. "We should go help Jazz."

"Your brother can handle himself. I haven't gotten a moment alone with you all day." I complained, fully aware of how childish I sounded.

"Oh grow up." Bella teased, wrinkling her nose playfully at me. "You'll have me all to yourself for the rest of the night."

"I'm holding you to that, Mrs. Masen." I warned her, planting a kiss on her lips before heading back upstairs to help Jasper.

I would tell her tomorrow.

-----

I woke up feeling something very faint hitting my side. Opening my eyes in confusion, I turned my head to see that Bella was sleeping on her side, her baby bump pressed tightly against me. I grinned happily when I realized that the baby was kicking. Hard.

Bella shifted and groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach as I sat up.

"Ugh….baby, go back to bed!" She exclaimed, sitting up next to me.

"Baby likes to kick at inconvenient times, huh?" I asked, stretching one hand across her abdomen. Bella sighed and slumped against me, and I took the opportunity to wrap myself around her.

"Yes." She grumbled, lean pulled away from me. "Sorry. I'm just so _hot_." She grimaced and kicked off all the sheets that had been tucked around her.

"I need to talk to you." I said carefully, hoping Bella would hear me out. She cast me a confused look but nodded.

"Shoot."

"I think you should take a little more time off work." I said, rubbing my hands together. Bella crinkled her eyebrows at me.

"Why? I think three months is plenty of time for maternity. Besides, we need both our incomes!"

"Love, have you forgotten the money my father left me? We have over a million dollars, just sitting in our savings account. Technically, you don't need to work _at all._" She started to say something but I held up a hand to silence her. "Listen to me, please. I just think you should spend a little more time off, and then you could pick up again next year. There is absolutely no rush, so why come back in April when school is over in May?" Bella looked down at her stomach thoughtfully, and I knew she was actually considering this.

I was glad. It had been so hard for Bella to get over giving Marie up; I just thought maybe she would like more time with our child before heading back to work.

"I would miss you." Bella said. "I would _really_ miss not having lunch with you every day, and I would miss being able to just walk to your office and see you."

"I would miss you too, Bella. I don't want to pressure you into anything; I just thought it was a good idea. It's totally and completely up to you."

"I'd have to tell the school right away….can they find a replacement for me so fast? School starts in less than a month." She pointed out, looking up at the ceiling.

"You could work in August and September, and then go on maternity leave in October. The baby isn't due til December, anyway. And the school has been so supportive, I'm sure they'd be willing to negotiate things with you."

Bella patted my knee and I gave her a quick kiss.

"Let me think about it for awhile." She said, sliding out of bed. "Now, we have a house to get to, do we not?"

-----

**There we have it, the first chapter. I will be continuing with this on the scheduled date, September 21, 2009. P.S. I just wanted to say thank you to all the soldiers out there who are defending our country. They are doing such a brave thing to keep us safe, and we should all be thankful. And we should all take a moment of silence to remember all those that lost their friends, families, and in the case of some, their lives on this date eight years ago.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooh, guess what? I finished this chapter early, and I decided to post it for you. Unfortunately, I won't be updating this again until the 21****st****. But this should tide you over!**

**Yay, this story has officially taken off! I **_**love**_** reviews and PM's of all kinds. Please do not hesitate to ask questions or tell me what you think. I have posted some pictures for this story on my page. They are really cute!**

**Has anyone noticed that in the Panic at the Disco song, From a Mountain in the Middle (album: Pretty Odd), there is a line 'lying there with a halo in her hair she cried, there are feathers everywhere'. I was listening to that while writing and I started cracking up. Very Breaking Dawn, no?**

------

BPOV

"It's beautiful." I sighed, tilting my head back on Edward's shoulder to look up at our new house. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around me from behind, pulling me tighter against him.

"It sure is." He started placing feather light kisses to the back of my head.

"Hey, let's break it up!" Emmett's booming voice came out of nowhere, and when I turned my head to the side, there they were. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were getting out of Emmett's jeep, laughing and talking.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, pulling away from Edward slightly.

"We came to help you unpack, silly!" Alice chirped, holding hands with Jasper. "And I just had to come see my niece!" She cooed to my belly, and I rolled my eyes.

"I've told you a million times, Alice! You're not physic!" I insisted. "How do you put up with this wife of yours?" I asked Jasper teasingly, punching him in the arm. Alice stuck her tongue out at me as a retort.

"Now, now, ladies. Let's keep this civil." Jasper laughed, moving his arm to Alice's waist.

We headed inside, and immediately got to work. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper moved the furniture around, while Rosalie, Alice, and I dictated.

"No….move it to the left." I decided, taking a bite of my Popsicle. During my first pregnancy, my only craving had been ho-ho's. This time, it was Popsicles.

"That's just where it was." Jasper grumbled, but they picked up the couch and shifted it to the left nonetheless. I frowned and pursed my lips, turning to Alice.

"Does that look right?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. "I think it looks a little funny under the window like that…move it back to the right." They collectively groaned and moved the heavy couch again. Alice cocked her head and took a step back, still frowning.

"Maybe it should go against the other wall." Alice suggested and I shook my head.

"No…I like it against that wall, I just don't know where…you know what? Shift it to the left again. But further, not directly under the window this time." They did so. "No, you're right, Alice, we should try the other wall."

"Bella, can you make up your goddamned mind? This couch is heavy as shit." Jasper snapped, and my mouth dropped open. Jasper had _never_ talked to me like that. He had always been the protective big brother, not the mean, snappy one.

"Jasper, stop." Edward muttered, the muscles in his arm straining as he and Emmett moved the couch to the other wall by themselves.

"Well, she's had us move the damn couch a thousand times." Jasper retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "She's being a bitch."

"It doesn't matter if she's being a bitch, just don't talk to her like that." Edward said angrily, but I didn't care that he was, technically, defending me. He thought I was being a bitch.

"I'm sorry to be such an unyielding bitch!" I said angrily, trying to hold in a sudden wave of tears that overcame me. "I'll be upstairs." I muttered before pushing past Edward, who had tried to come and comfort me, and darted up the stairs two at a time. I heard Edward coming after me but I didn't care. I ran straight to our bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress; which was currently in the middle of the floor.

"Bella, love, don't take Jasper seriously." Edward said, coming into the room behind me. "He didn't mean it like that."

"It's not Jasper I'm upset about." I managed, dabbing at my ridiculous tears with the hem of my shirt. "It's _you_."

"Me?!" Edward said in disbelief, sinking onto the mattress next to me. "What did I do?"

"You…you called me a bitch!" I cried, and Edward's jaw dropped.

"No, no I didn't!" He exclaimed, trying to dry my tears on his shirtsleeve.

"Yes, you did." I retorted, my tears soaking through his thin white shirt. "You said that it didn't matter if I was being a bitch, that-"

"Love, I only meant that it didn't matter if you were in a good mood or bad, I didn't want anyone, not even your brother, talking to you like that." Edward murmured, and I felt my body relax. I had, thanks to the hormones raging in my body, overacted. "I honestly did not mean to insinuate that you were a bitch." He added, and I managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just overacted." I said lamely, looking down at Edward's tear stained shirtsleeve. "And now your shirt is all messed up." I added, breaking down in tears again. The littlest things could set me off these days.

"Bella, it's fine! I'll just change my shirt." Edward said, rubbing the small of my back quickly before getting up and walking over to the stacks of boxes in the corner. I continued to dry my tears as I watched Edward change his shirt. Even after living with Edward for over seven years, I was still mesmerized by how beautiful he was. His pale skin was sculpted, his abs defined. Everything about his body was perfect; unlike mine. Edward cut me staring and paused in buttoning his shirt. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving over to me with his shirt unbuttoned. Without thinking, I yanked him down to me and threw my arms around his neck, kissing every inch of his skin I could reach. "Bella, you do realize that we have four people downstairs waiting for us, right?" Edward asked, although his arms had snaked around my waist and he was kissing my collarbone.

"I don't care." I said, pulling Edward's shirt off his shoulders. "I _want_ you, right now." Edward groaned as his shirt slipped to the floor and his hands went to the hem of my tank top.

"I love you both so much." Edward whispered, kissing my stomach as he gently tugged my shirt over my head. I glanced down at myself and instantly broke down into tears. _Again_. "What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically, stopping the soft kisses he had been trailing across my shoulder blades.

"I'm so fat, and you're so perfect." I managed, and Edward slowly retrieved his shirt and slipped it on. "I didn't mean we had to stop!" I exclaimed, tears still running down my face.

"Bella, honey, I'm not going to do this if you're going to cry." Edward said, taking my chin in his hands and kissing me. "But listen to me. You're not fat, baby. You're just growing so that our baby can be healthy. And you look so beautiful, Bella. Always."

Edward's sweet words were working. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the remainder of my tears.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." I sighed, hugging him close to me one last time and stood up off the mattress. "And Edward?"

Edward paused in the doorway, cocking his eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

-----

**There we have it. Hormonal, emotional, pregnant Bella.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I've got some good news and some really bad news. Which do you want first? **

**The bad news? Ok. Tomorrow afternoon my hubby and I are going to see his parents, who live in the middle of Michigan. No wi-fi, no internet. And we're going to be there from the 20****th**** til the 25****th****. I won't be here to update on the 21****st****, which I am really sad about. I got my dates mixed up.**

**Ok, now for the good news. **

**I already had this chapter finished, so I'm posting it now, early. And that means…**

**AS OF **_**RIGHT**__**NOW**_**, 'SECOND CHANCES' has officially taken off. I'm going to be updating whenever I can. I will be updating tomorrow, (TWICE if I can get the other chapter done…) then I'll be gone for a couple of days…and then I'll be back in full swing.**

**If I do pick up wi-fi while I'm gone, it will be put towards the other stories I'm occupying my free time with; "Family Affair" and "In Search of Euphoria".**

**I'm glad you guys are already into the sequel…I was really happy to be able to continue the story.**

**So, my husband got knocked in the face with a nerf ball last week, and all of a sudden he started snoring at night, when he slept. Loudly. It's been driving me absolutely nuts, and I had the hardest time getting this chapter done, because sometimes I write at night.**

-----

EPOV

I still haven't told her. I watched as Bella slept; her arms curled around her protruding stomach, and wondered how I could bring something like this up. It was a little surprising, and I had no idea how she would take it.

Carlisle, Esme, and Marie would be in the same city as us. In a city of over 700,000 people, what were the odds of seeing them? But if we did see them, it would be unbearable. Bella couldn't even bring herself to look at the pictures of Marie, and I knew she struggled to even read the letters Esme sent, although she pretended it didn't bother her.

But I knew Bella. I knew that she saw this new life growing inside of her as her second chance, and I knew that she felt guilty for giving Marie up. But I was also to blame. I should have never allowed Bella to give Marie up, and I should have fought to keep our child. I had been weak though, and selfish. I had wanted to have Bella all to myself, and now that we were expecting another child, a child we could raise together, I was trying not to remember all we had given up.

"Edward?" Bella croaked, opening her eyes slightly and shifting into my body. "Can you not sleep?" I smiled ruefully, cupping her smooth cheek in my hand.

"I'm just a little preoccupied." I said softly. Bella sighed and trailed her hands up my bare chest. "Can't sleep."

"I could tire you out." She suggested playfully, resting her chin on my chest and kissing the skin there. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you sure, love?" I asked as she gripped my arms and pulled me over to her.

"Yes." She murmured, preoccupied with pulling her nightie over her head. I smiled and moved so that I was hovering over her. I placed a torrent of kisses up and down her exposed body, paying special attention to her rounded stomach. My beautiful wife was round with _my _child. That was certainly an aphrodisiac all on its own. "I love you, Edward." She murmured as her hands hurriedly pulled down my boxers.

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than anything." I whispered against her lips, slipping into her body with ease.

We moved together, our hands wandering tenderly and our lips meeting over and over again. This was a dance we had experienced together countless times, and it never, ever got old. Because she was mine. And I would always be hers.

-----

"I've made my decision." Bella's soft voice startled me, and my eyes flew open. Light was streaming in the open window, and we were still both on the bed. Bella was sitting up, wrapped in her blanket with her tantalizing bare shoulders showing.

"About what?" I asked sleepily, sitting up as well and kissing one of her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized. "I've been up for awhile…thinking about it. And I've decided."

"Decided what, love?" I asked again, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm taking this year off." Bella said, tracing patterns onto her belly with the tips of her fingers. "I want to stay home with the baby this year, and then go back at the beginning of next school year."

"That's great, baby." My hands found their way to her stomach as well. "You're sure about this, right? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I'm sure." Bella said in a strong voice, shifting on the bed and sliding onto my lap. "You were right; I want to spend time with our child. After giving up Marie…" She took a deep breath. "I just want to know that I can be a good mother."

"You will be, without a doubt, the most amazing mother in the world." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her belly. Bella was quiet, running one of her hands through my hair as I continued to kiss her stomach. When she didn't say anything for several minutes, I changed the subject. "You should call the school and let them know that you'll be leaving after September. I'm guessing you'll be able to work out a plan with them…and they'll have to find your replacement. Although I doubt they'll ever find anyone who is so dedicated and intelligent. Your replacement will have some pretty big shoes to fill."

"You're so sweet." Bella murmured. "I'll go make you some breakfast." She decided, rolling off the mattress and standing up, shedding the blanket that covered her naked body and quickly pulling on a pair of my boxers and a ribbed tank top that read 'University of Seattle'.

"You're so beautiful." I replied, starting to get up off the mattress.

"No!" Bella exclaimed, coming over and gently pushing me back onto the mattress. "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." She pouted as an explanation.

"How about this: we go make breakfast together and then come back up here and eat it in bed." I suggested, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed, pretending to be put out. Then she broke out into a huge smile, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked, pausing in pulling a pair of jeans on. Bella blushed and shook her head.

"I just love you so much." She said quietly. I finished getting dressed and then walked over to her, pulling my wife into my arms and cradling her against my chest.

"You're my everything." I whispered in her ear. "You've made me the happiest man in the world, and I can never fully express how you make me feel." Bella smiled and we stayed like that for a long time, not moving except when I would lean down and kiss the top of her head.

Eventually, Bella's stomach growled loudly and we laughed and broke apart.

"Breakfast time for my wife and child?" I asked, taking Bella's hand and leading her downstairs. "What sounds good, my love?" I opened the door to the fridge and turned to face Bella.

"Hmm…" She tapped her finger against her chin; contemplating. "Eggs."

Seeing as we had just moved in yesterday, we hadn't really stocked up on food.

"Well, baby, you're in luck." I smiled and turned around to face my wife. "We have eggs."

"Yay!" Bella cheered, leaning against the counter. She went and found a skillet in the cabinets, holding it up proudly.

"Why don't you go get the paper and I'll start cooking this?" I suggested, taking the skillet from her.

"Alright." Bella said easily, pecking me on the lips and turning to walk out of the kitchen.

BPOV

I took a deep breath of fresh air, looking at the ground. I was so happy. I was here with my husband, the first and only man I had ever loved, I was pregnant with his child, and our lives were perfectly on track.

Retrieving the paper, I looked down the street. The neighborhood was beautiful, and very homey.

"Hello!" I turned around, paper in hand, to come face to face with a proper looking blonde woman in an argyle sweater.

Wow. This really is a suburban neighborhood.

"Hi." I said, smiling at the woman. I crossed my arms over my chest; embarrassed that I was wearing a pair of my husbands' navy blue boxers and a faded old tee tank top from college.

"I'm Bree Crowley, I live right next door. I saw that you moved in yesterday, and I would have come over if I wasn't in the middle of baking." She apologized, her eyes scanning my rumpled ponytail and clothing.

"Oh, that's fine!" I said in what I hope was a suitable tone.

"So you're Isabella Masen, right?" She asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Yes, but please call me Bella."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bella. Do you live here with anyone?" I saw her eyes focus on my rounded stomach.

"My husband, Edward. We just moved here from downtown Seattle." I explained, uncrossing my arms. "We're expecting a baby in December." I added.

"That's fantastic!" Bree said with unexplained enthusiasm. "Is this your first child?" My heart immediately sunk, and I was assaulted by memories of my first child. I had known her for a matter of hours before giving her up…

"Yes." I said with a forced smile. "It's our first."

"You and your husband should come over for dinner-" She began, but the front door to our house opened and Edward came out, obviously wondering what was taking me so long. He caught sight of Bree and his eyebrows crinkled slightly. Bree looked over at him and her smile grew. "Is this your husband?" She asked, extending her hand to him before I could answer.

"Edward Masen." Edward said kindly, shaking her hand firmly before putting his arm around my waist.

"Edward, this is Bree Crowley." I said, placing my hand on his chest. "She lives next door."

"Well, I wanted to be the first to come say hello, and I'm sorry we can't chat, but I really need to get back to my housework." I almost laughed at that, and I knew Edward was also holding in a laugh by the way his fingers tightened around my waist.

"It was great to meet you, Bree. We both look forward to getting to know you." I said, still trying not to laugh.

"Nice meeting you as well." Bree said, straightening her sweater before giving us a small wave and going back to her own house.

Edward and I stood there for a moment, a little overwhelmed.

"Let's go inside." Edward said after a moment, walking back into the house.

"Do you think all the people here are like her?" I asked nervously as Edward scooped a large portion on eggs onto my plate. "Do you think they'll all hate me?" He handed me the plate and then served himself, not answering me. "Edward." I prompted him as he started to walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"I don't know how people will be like." He said honestly as I followed him up the stairs and into our bedroom. "But I'm sure they'll like you."

We dropped onto the mattress on the floor and ate our breakfast, not talking much. Edward, however, held my hand the entire time, really calming me down. He had the 'sooth my pregnant wife' thing down. We finished eating and put our plates down; and Edward then pressed his palm against my stomach.

"I've been thinking about something Alice said." He said conversationally, rubbing his palm against my ever-expanding belly.

"Oh no." I joked, kissing his cheek, loving the way his stubble felt against my lips.

"She thinks the baby is a girl." Edward stated, looking down at me through his long eyelashes.

"Yes…"

"Are we going to find out the sex early, or wait?" He asked abruptly, looking from my eyes to my stomach. I contemplated for a moment, surprised we hadn't talked about this earlier. I was already five months pregnant, and we haven't even talked about the sex of our baby yet.

"I don't think I want to know." I said slowly. "I would really like to be surprised."

"That's fine by me." Edward said easily. "So what do you think it is?" He asked, massaging my shoulders gently.

"Honestly? I don't agree with Alice, although I'd never admit that to her. I think the baby is a boy." I said, leaning my head back to rest against his chest. Edward chuckled and pulled me down on my back on the mattress, trailing his hands down to my stomach.

"Well, you're wrong." He said, very sure of himself. "I think it's a girl." I laughed and shook my head.

"What do you know?" I joked. "_He_ is growing inside of me, and I think I know better than you do!"

"It's a girl!" Edward insisted. "And I put _her_ in there, so I think _I_ know better than you do!"

"Hey, it takes two to tango, mister!" I laughed, jabbing him in the chest with my finger. Edward laughed quietly and lowered his lips to my stomach, kissing reverently along my baby bump, his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face.

"It's a girl." He whispered against my stomach, and in that moment, I think I fell even more in love with him.

**-----**

**I made this chapter very fluffy just to celebrate the official kick-off of this story. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh…I'm teaching an art class at six in the morning! I should be sleeping, but I had about half of this chapter done and wanted to make up for the five days that I won't be updating.**

**Please review, it makes me happy. **

**Oh, and I need some baby names, both boy and girl, because there is no way in hell I'm letting you all know the gender beforehand! It's going to be a surprise.**

**-----**

EPOV

The doorbell rang, and neither Bella nor I moved from our comfortable perch on the couch. The bell rang again, and Bella groaned.

"You get it." She whined, pushing me gently off the couch. I sighed but got up and headed towards the front door. I swung it open and Jasper stood there, soaked from the rain.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled at my brother-in-law. "Come on in." I held the door open wider but Jasper shook his head.

"Is Bella inside?" He asked quietly. I nodded wordlessly, and Jasper exhaled, shaking his head slightly. "Come out here then." I rolled my eyes but followed him out on the porch, quietly closing the front door behind me.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my arms for warmth. Bella had my sweatshirt on.

"I just saw them." Jasper said quietly. "Well, Alice and I did while we were out shopping." My eyes widened and I ran my fingers through my hair; debating with myself. "You have to tell her, Edward. What if she sees them somewhere and finds out that you've known for all this time?"

"I can't." I shook my head stubbornly. "And neither can you, Jasper. She's so happy, right now, and I just can't ruin-"

"You don't have to do it right this instant, Edward, but you'll need to let her know eventually." Jasper said firmly, looking towards his car. I saw Alice sitting impatiently in the front seat, her arms crossed over her chest. I gave her a wave and she smiled warmly in return.

"Fine." I said distractedly. "You sure you don't want to come in?" I asked, moving towards the door.

"Nah, Alice wants to get home." Jasper declined. "I'll see you and Bella tomorrow, right? For dinner at our place?"

"Yeah, see you then." I nodded and walked back into the house.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as I walked back into the living room. She was wearing my black sweatshirt, and was flipping through a baby names book.

"Jasper." I said casually, flopping down on the couch next to her and pulling her easily onto my lap. "He wanted to remind us about dinner." I kissed Bella's neck and glanced down at the baby name book she was still clutching tightly. "Any ideas?" I asked, gesturing to the book. Bella sighed and sat it down, then leaned back into my chest.

"I think if it's a boy, which it is, we should name him Edward." She said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Well, first of all, it's not a boy. It's a girl." I said, just as stubbornly as her. "And second, we are _not_ naming our child Edward."

"Why not?" Bella asked, looking back at me and pouting.

"It was hell going through childhood with such an old-fashioned name!" I groused bitterly.

"Well, we could call him Eddie." Bella suggested, and I shook my head.

"That's even worse." I growled. "No Edward, love. Please."

"Fine." Bella said, sighing. "I can't believe it's happening in just four months." She whispered, clasping her hands over her stomach.

"I know." I murmured, kissing the sensitive spot behind her right ear. Bella moaned lightly and moved one of her hands to hold mine. "I have to tell you something." I whispered against her smooth neck. Bella turned around to face me, her brown eyes extremely curious.

"What?" She asked, readjusting her position on the couch so that her head rested on my lap.

"Carlisle and Esme are moving to Seattle." I decided to forgo the detail that they already lived here, and I had known about this for a couple of weeks. "And I…I think there's a possibility that, someday, we might run into them.

"What?" Bella whispered, although I knew she had heard and understood what I had said. "How do you know?" I scratched my head, ashamed of the fact that I had known for so long and hadn't had the decency to share this information with my wife, even though I had done so to protect her fragile emotions.

"Esme's last letter…the one you couldn't finish…it said so at the end. Do you want to read it now?" I asked quietly, cupping her soft cheek in my hand.

"Yes, please." Bella murmured, sitting up so that I could go retrieve the letter. I walked over to the computer desk and pulled it from the top door, where we kept all the pictures and letters Esme and Carlisle had sent over the years. I sucked in a deep breath and picked up the letter on top and returned to Bella's side. Instead of sitting on the couch next to her, I knelt down on the floor and offered her the letter.

She took it wordlessly, her fingers trembling as she unfolding the letter and flipped to the end.

"Last paragraph." I whispered.

BPOV

_We thought it would be best to tell you that the three of us will be moving to Seattle. I'm not even sure if you still live there, but Carlisle was offered Chief of Medicine at one of the hospitals there, and he took the job. We'll be coming in late August so that Marie can start a new school at the beginning of the year. Marie is very excited about moving to a bigger city and making new friends. I hope that the two of you are doing well and are very happy, because you truly are a lovely couple. _

_Esme_

I didn't know how to take this. First off, I was a little angry at Edward for not telling me sooner. Esme had sent this letter almost two months ago, and Edward hadn't told me til now. Then, I felt guilty. Edward was trying to spare my feelings. Third, I was secretly a little happy. Maybe I would be able to see my daughter again, and get a little closure before I had my own child away. And last, I felt sadness. Sadness for the fact that I hadn't been able to care for my own daughter and had given her up. Sadness because I didn't know what seeing Marie would do to me.

And mostly, sadness because I was so scared that I would be a bad mother to this child as well.

-----

**Bedtime. Now.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from class and a nice lunch with the hubby. We're leaving at like seven this evening (central time), so I will update as many times as possible, on one condition. Review, dudes. Be my favorite people in the world.**

**-----**

BPOV

Our car ride was painfully silent. Edward was driving, his hands tight on the steering wheel. I was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking out the window.

"Are you upset with me?" Edward finally asked, glancing from the road to me. I took and deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Yes." I said, and Edward started to say something else, but I stopped him. "Edward, I know you were trying to protect me, and I really do love you for that, but I deserve to know that my daughter is going to be living in the same city as I am!"

"Carlisle and Esme's daughter." He corrected quietly. "We gave up the right to call her ours." My jaw dropped slightly at his harsh tone and Edward exhaled deeply. "Look, I don't want to fight, love. Let's have a nice dinner with everyone and then go home and talk about this." He said in a firm voice.

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and continuing to gaze out the window.

Emmett and Rosalie had been visiting from California for the past month and were heading home tomorrow, hence the family dinner. But I was not exactly in the mood for the craziness that always occurred whenever we were with our family members. I loved them all, but they certainly knew how to press my buttons.

Edward and I kept quiet for the rest of the drive, not even touching. Our hands only brushed; when we simultaneously reached to turn down the heat in the car. By the time we pulled up to Jasper and Alice's house, I was stressed, tired, and frustrated. That, along with the mood swings that came with my pregnancy, did not promise a good evening.

"Let's keep things pleasant, alright?" Edward mumbled as we pulled up to the house and got out of the car. I didn't answer, just sulked as he lightly took my hand in his and lead me up the sidewalk to the front door.

The door opened before we even got on the porch, and Alice was standing there, practically bouncing up and down.

"Edward! Bella! Come on inside!" She chirped, clapping her hands together. "Elizabeth is bringing Rosalie and Emmett over in a little bit and Renée and Charlie couldn't come." She said in a quick breath as we crossed the threshold into their beautiful home. Jasper and Alice had really put a lot into their home, and it showed. Alice was very proud of her decorating skills, although she managed to stay quite humble about it.

"Alice, how in the world can you have this much energy?" I groaned as she pulled me into an extremely tight hug. Edward must have noticed because he gently gripped Alice's tiny arms and pulled her off of me.

"Let's not crush Bella and baby." He said lightly, hugging Alice with one arm. Alice laughed and crouched down to pat my stomach.

"Hi baby!" She cooed. "Sorry!" Alice then stood up and linked arms with me before leading me into the kitchen. Edward trailed behind us, his head ducked. "I hope I didn't crush my niece!" She giggled, poking my arm. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Alice." I griped. "You don't know that it's a girl." I snapped, pulling my arm away from hers. I then left Alice standing the middle of the kitchen and went to find Jasper.

"Alice, don't mind Bella." I heard Edward murmur. "We had a tough afternoon."

EPOV

Bella had grown increasingly difficult and snippy throughout dinner. First, she would barely even talk to Emmett and Rosalie when they arrived with my mother. Then, she was rude and unsociable. And now, she wouldn't even speak to anyone.

I, obviously, wasn't the only one to notice. Everyone tried to coax her out of her shell, but she continued to snap at people. So eventually everyone stopped trying, and now Bella was upset.

I understood that Bella was angry with me, and that she was hurt. But I still could not comprehend why she had to act so pissed off towards everybody else when they didn't deserve it.

"Are we going to talk?" Bella asked from the bedroom.

We were back at home, and I had been putting away the leftovers Alice had forced us to take home.

"Just a moment, Bella." I sighed, closing the refrigerator door and leaning against it; my face in my hands.

"Edward, come on!" She called. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, dragging my feet like a five year old. I hated fighting with my wife; I definitely didn't enjoy it.

"Alright." I walked into the room to see her sitting on the mattress, her knees pulled to her chest and her face a little blotchy. "Let's talk." I sat down on the mattress next to her, tentatively putting my arm around her shoulder. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" I whispered, praying this wouldn't turn into a fight, but a serious expression.

"I'm so scared." Bella murmured. "What if I can't do this? What if I'm a terrible mother? If I see Esme Cullen around with Marie, it's going to ruin me. She's the perfect mother, and I have no idea what I'm doing." A fat tear rolled down her cheek, and I kissed it away.

"You're going to be an amazing mother, Bella." I assured her honestly. "I could imagine no better woman than you, the one I love, to parent my child."

"How can you be so sure?" She croaked. "How do you know I won't fail?"

"Because I know _you_, Bella." I murmured. "And I love you, so I have no doubts in you." Bella smiled and wiped her tears away, smiling up at me.

"How do you do that?" She asked quietly.

"Do what, baby?" I asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Make me feel better every single time I flip out." Bella laughed as I gently tickled her sides.

"I guess I just know you." I sighed, pulling Bella down onto the bed. "But I think you scared the rest of our family." I snickered, kissing her nose and cheek.

"I should call and apologize." Bella groaned, rolling off the mattress and picking up the phone from the nightstand.

"Ok. I'm sure they would all appreciate that." I said as she dialed a number. "I'm going to go outside and get my sweatshirt from the car."

"Alright." Bella nodded at me and twirled a piece of hair around her pointer finger. "Alice? It's Bella. I'm so sorry for-" I left the bedroom and headed downstairs, grabbing my keys from the kitchen table as I went.

It was just after twilight, and the street looked peaceful. Then, the peace was disturbed.

"Edward!" I groaned inwardly as I heard Bree Crowley's chipper voice. "I wanted to talk to you or your wife, and here you are!" I forced a smile and turned to face my neighbor.

"Hi, Bree." I said in what I hoped was a friendly voice.

"I wanted to invite you and Bella to a dinner party I'm throwing tomorrow night. A few of our friends from the neighborhood will be coming as well, and it would be a really great way to get to know your new neighbors."

"Um, that sounds great. But I'll have to see what Bella thinks. She hasn't been feeling too well lately." I lied, although I knew Bella would probably want to go. She would want to try and fit in with our new neighbors.

Lately, Bella had been trying to fit in with people a lot more. In high school, she had never cared about that type of thing, nor in college. But recently, she was just acting a little differently.

-----

**Idk If I'll be updating again tonight, but I'll try. If you review, I'll try even harder!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Does anybody watch the show 'Supernatural'? Jensen, the man-child brigade, and I have been watching it all day, and it's actually really good. And the two main characters are really, really hot. Plus, the guy that plays Dean, who is my favorite, is named Jensen! Just like hubby!**

-----

EPOV

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go to this?" I asked as Bella put her diamond earrings in and slid on her wedding and engagement rings.

"I really want them to like me, Edward." She sighed, looking at me in the mirror. "Besides, this is a suburb, we have to meet n' greet with the neighbors!" Bella said with false cheerfulness.

"I don't like wearing a tie." I grumbled, looking the mirror to tie it. Bella rolled her eyes and stood up, tying it for me faster than I ever could.

"Stop complaining, cutie." Bella slapped my cheek lightly, then kissed it. "You look very handsome in a tie." She frowned, pulling back and studying my face. "Did you shave this morning?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at me. It was various obvious I hadn't shaved, stubble covered my face. A knowing smile spread across her face. "Do it." Bella ordered, pointing me towards the bathroom. "You're supposed to look nice!"

"Fine." I grumbled, walking into the bathroom and pulling out my razor. "But you owe me!"

I emerged several minutes later, completely fresh faced and clean shaven. I paused in the doorway, transfixed on Bella.

She was wearing a simple blue dress with a tantalizingly low neckline, and she was slipping her feet into a pair of flats. Her beautiful, mahogany brown hair was set in loose curls, hitting a few inches below her shoulders. Bella must have sensed my eyes on her, because she looked up and blushed deep red.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and standing up straight.

"You look fantastic." I murmured, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Thank you, baby. So do you." She laughed, snuggling against my side.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked into the soft skin of her neck, kissing her lightly. She knew what I was talking about.

"Much, thanks to you." She whispered, then pulled away from me. "But we need to get going."

"Remind again why we moved to the suburbs?" I groaned as we headed down the stairs.

"Because our _son_ needs a good school district and a nice place to grow up." Bella said firmly, gathering up her purse and a jacket.

"You mean our daughter." I corrected cheekily, rubbing her stomach.

BPOV

Edward and I walked up the steps to the Crowley's house, clutching hands. Edward sighed and rang the doorbell, moving his hands so that one was resting on my hip and the other on my stomach.

"Here we go." He muttered as we heard footsteps approaching. I bounced uneasily on the balls of my feet, and the front door was opened.

Bree stood there, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed and her blood red dress hugging her skinny figure perfectly. She looked like a picture from a magazine, while I looked like a huge, rounded blob.

"Edward, Bella! Come on in and meet the neighbors!" She said through a huge smile. Bree led us down a long, narrow hallway and into a room crowded with people. A couple around our age immediately walked over, big smiles plastered across their faces as well. It all seemed so…unbearably fake.

"This is Laurent and Irina Denali." Bree said, gesturing to the couple. "They live down the street. Laurent, Irina, this is Edward and Bella Masen; they just moved in next door."

"It's nice to meet you." Laurent said politely, extending his hand to me, then Edward. I might have been a little loopy because of my pregnancy hormones, but I could have sworn Laurent had been checking me out.

This was going to be a very long night.

-----

**Short! Sorry, but we're leaving soon and I gotta go finish packing! I've already finished the next chapter and I will upload it later if I can pick up wi-fi anywhere. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I got some wi-fi when we stopped at a gas station/coffee place. Yay!**

**Please review, my darlings.**

-----

BPOV

"And this is Jacob." Bree said, resting her bony hand on a tall, black haired mans shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It's nice to meet you." I said for what must have been the hundredth time.

"It's nice to meet you as well." He said, shaking my Edward's hand and mine. "Bree has told us all a lot about you." Jacob added, crossing his arms "So you grew up in Forks? My dad lives on the reservation near there."

"Oh, La Push?" I asked, now interested. "I know some of the people from there…the Clearwater's?"

"Sue and Seth and Leah, yeah…I know them." Jacob said, grinning. I noticed Edward shifting his weight from foot to foot uneasily, and I shot him a concerned look. His eyes were narrowed, and his pink lips were set in a straight line. I ignored this and turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Well, you should come over sometime and we can talk." I suggested. "I'll be all myself after I go on maternity leave, and I could use some company." Edward stiffened and frowned at me.

I realized how much that must have stung, considering I had assured Edward that I _wanted _some alone time and that I would be fine staying home by myself before and after the baby was born.

"That'd be nice." Jacob said, not noticing or just ignoring the tension Edward was exuding. "I'll stop by sometime and we came _really _get to know each other." Bree came back up to us, wearing that unbelievably huge smile again.

I couldn't imagine ever being like her. Staying home all day with the sole purpose of cleaning and cooking. No matter how important and demanding those things were, I liked working out of the house. If I were in my house all day, I'd probably scream. That's why I had been so reluctant to take a longer maternity leave; I had no idea what I'd do with myself at home without Edward. He would be working from 8 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon.

"Let's sit down for dinner, everywhere." She said, gesturing for all of us to follow her into the large dining room.

There were 12 of us at the party, including Bree and her husband Tyler. There was Laurent and Irina Wandering, Eleazar and Carmen Denali, Peter and Charlotte Amerigo, and Felix and Jane Volturri. Everyone seemed very nice, but seemed overly interested and pretty nosy.

"Bella," Edward said through his teeth as we followed everyone into the dining room. "are you aware that all of these people are completely checking you out?" I blushed and looked around surprised.

"What!?" I whispered as we took our seats. "I'm fat! And…my ankles are swollen!" Oh dammit…Edward was going to get extremely possessive. He had always been like this, but it got even worse when someone would openly look at me or flirt. I recall him punching Seth Clearwater when we were younger because Seth had been staring down my shirt…but this had to be different. I certainly did not look as attractive as the other women here tonight did.

Carmen, Charlotte, Jane, and Bree were all very beautiful; why would these men be looking at me with those four in the same room?

"Don't be ridiculous." Edward said under my breath, resting his hand on my thigh under the table. "You look irresistible tonight." I chuckled quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself. "I'm serious." Edward said darkly, looking warily around the table. "Just please…" he trailed off when Bree gave us a pointed look.

For the rest of the night, I made sure to stay close to Edward's side. But then, the women insisted that we wall go sit on the patio while the men watched some kind of sporting event on TV. I resisted at first, but Edward kissed my cheek and encouraged me to go sit with them.

So I was on the patio, sipping my nonalcoholic drink and watching enviously as the rest of them downed martinis. I missed alcohol. In my first pregnancy, I had never drunk. Now, I knew what I was missing.

I was impossibly bored. I didn't care about furniture or dresses or housework. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

EPOV

"So, how long have you and Bella been married?" Tyler asked as we sat down in front of the TV. He handed me a beer and I took it graciously. At this point, I was going to need alcohol to get through the rest of the night.

"It was three years August 13th." I said, taking a long drink.

"Man. I would've guessed it was longer…you seem very in tune to each other." Peter said from the corner. Of all the guys, I liked Peter the best. He was very serious and down to earth.

"We've known each other since first grade." I said, smiling at the memory of Bella with pigtails and missing her front teeth. "And we've been a couple since eighth grade."

"Damn." Laurent whistled. "I don't even remember the name of my eighth grade girlfriend."

I shook my head, attempting to focus on the game. But these guys were relentless.

"Is this your first kid?" Jacob asked, leaning forward.

Hesitating, I took another drink. I wasn't sure if Bella would want people to know about Marie and the Cullen's.

"Yes. This is our first child." I said quietly. Tyler slapped me on the back and grinned.

"Way to get in there, man. Bree says she's not ready for kids, but I don't know…she's 32 years old, and I'm 34." He raised his eyebrows. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm 26, and Bella will be in September." I said dryly.

Everyone else fell silent, and I hoped that nothing else would come up.

I don't know how many more dinner parties I will be able to take.

-----

**Back on the road! Adios, mi chicos y chicas. **

**Review, please…**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**My in-laws neighbors have wi-fi, and they gave me the password to connect to it. Still, I can't be on my laptop 24/7! **

**I'm really glad you guys are into this story, and I think it will last for around 20 chapters…give or take a few. Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews and support from you readers!**

**To answer a few questions…Carlisle, Esme, and Marie will be appearing in the story within the next couple of chapters. They, however, are not going to live in the neighborhood. The neighbors, although a little weird, are not swingers! I was actually thinking about that, but Bella's pregnant and that would be a little weird.**

**Lastly, I have decided on the sex of Edward/Bella's baby, but I won't be telling you until the birth. I still need baby names though, so keep those coming!**

**-----**

BPOV

I tapped my pen against my teeth, wrinkling my nose.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward came up behind me and placed his chin on my shoulder; peering at the list of names on my lap.

"I'm thinking of baby names." I replied, kissing the stubble on his cheek. "But I can't think of anything good enough." Edward slid onto the couch next to me and effortlessly pulled me into his lap; taking the pen from me.

"Hmm, let's see…" He surveyed the list, fiddling with the pen cap as he did so. "Boys: Peter, Cameron, Alexander, Michael, Nicolas, Anthony, Kiron, Drew, Jagger, and Tucker." He smiled and squeezed my hip gently. "Those are all very nice, but what about _girl _names?" Edward whispered teasingly, lavishing my shoulder with kisses.

"Next page, although we won't be needing them. It's a boy, silly goose." I said stubbornly, resting my hands on my stomach.

"You're delusional." Edward scoffed, although there was a playful glint in his green eyes. "Okay, girls: Madison, Anna, Carter, Hannah, Kirsten, Jennifer, Carlie, Ophelia, and Julietta…those are all nice as well, love. But do _I _get an input?" I giggled as he placed his hands over mine on my stomach.

"Of course. Do you have a list?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Edward hung his head in faux shame.

"No, but I'll make one." He promised. "And Alice called, saying that we should name our daughter Alice as a tribute to her."

"Well," I poked him in the ribs "I guess Alice is going to have to wait for our next child to get a namesake, because _this_" I rubbed my tummy "is our son."

"Keep dreaming, my love." Edward sighed, gently pushing me off his lap so he could stand up. "Keep working on your list, I'll go to the grocery store for you and get some food for dinner."

"Thanks. The list is on the fridge." I said, stretching out on the sofa and continuing to think up names.

"Alright. I won't be too long." Edward said, pressing his lips to the top of my head and then my stomach. "I love you both."

"We love you too!" I called as he picked up his keys and headed out the front door. I heard the door close behind him and I resumed my work on the list, peaceful and serene.

Everything was falling perfectly into place. I had a loving, perfect husband, a beautiful home in a peaceful suburban neighborhood, and I was having a baby that would be all mine. Mine and Edward's, no one elses.

EPOV

"The school called." I said as Bella and I unloaded the groceries together.

After all these years we had been together, I still marveled at how in sync we were. We simply just belonged together.

"Oh?" Bella raised her eyebrows and stood on her tiptoes to put a box of cereal away.

"Mmm hmm." I nodded, putting a fresh carton of eggs in the fridge. "They want to start interviewing your potential replacements right away, and you're supposed to meet with them as well." Bella sighed, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"I'm tired." She murmured, leaning her elbows on the counter and holding her head in her hands; her brown eyes closed. "I guess I just don't have enough energy these days to keep up with everything." I moved towards her, concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, feeling her forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Edward, I'm really just tired."

I let out an exasperated breath, rubbing my eyebrow absentmindedly.

"Well, why don't you go lie down? I can bring you supper." I suggested, and Bella shook her head.

"No, Edward, I'm fine. I'll make dinner and then we can start looking at those pregnancy books Carmen Denali gave me." Bella said, moving away from me and rummaging around in the fridge. I shot her a doubtful look and she shook her head at me, pulling out a can of pasta sauce. "I'm fine." She said again, although she looked positively exhausted. "Is pasta okay for dinner?" Bella asked, and she stumbled a little as she walked towards the stove. I caught her effortlessly, holding her tight in my arms.

"Go lie down, Bella." I said sternly, my tone ruling out any disobeying.

"I'm fine." Bella said, trying to move away from my grasp. "And don't tell me what to do."

"You're my wife Bella; I concerned and don't want you to overexert yourself. Now come on." Bella resisted again, but I picked her up and kept my grip on her tight as I walked her towards the stairs. "Bella, please. You're exhausted, just lie down for a little bit." I pleaded.

"I'm _fine_." She insisted as I slowly made my way up the stairs, careful not to put any unnecessary pressure on her stomach or loosen my arms.

"Just for a little bit, baby. Please, I think you need-" I started to explain my reasoning to her, but when I looked down at Bella, her eyes were closed. At first, I thought something was wrong, but I noticed that her breathing was normal, and her heartbeat was regular.

She was asleep.

**-----**

**Please review dudes, and I'll try my hardest to update again tonight.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I couldn't update last night, I was watching Season One of 30 Rock with my father/brother in law. It rocks.**

**------**

BPOV

I rolled over in bed, my legs tangled up in the sheets. When I expected to collide with Edward's muscular body, all I felt was a pillow. So I slowly peeked my eyes open, disappointed when I saw that Edward's side of the bed was empty. I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"I called the school last night." Edward's velvet voice startled me, and I jumped. "Sorry." He came out of the doorway and sat on the bed next to me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." I yawned and he wrapped his arms around me in a warm, comforting hug. "So you called the school? Why?" I asked after several minutes of silence. Edward kissed the top of my head and pulled back slightly, meeting my still tired eyes.

"I told them you might be taking the entire year off." He said simply. "And they agreed."

I squinted up at him for a moment, not fully getting what he was saying.

"You don't have the right to do that." I said in a low voice, pushing his arms off of me. "It's _my_ job, and I can work next month if I want to!" Edward started to shake his head, only making me angrier. "Stop pulling all that 'I know what's best for you' crap, Edward! I appreciate you helping me out, but sometimes you're really just pissing me off!"

With a huff, I stood up and stalked out of the room, at the same time noticing I was still wearing my clothes from last night. So I picked my keys up off the table and headed towards the front door. But I heard Edward's thundering footsteps on the stairs, and he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around before I could get to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, stepping between me and the door.

"To the grocery store." I said stubbornly, naming the first place that came to mind. I placed my hands on my hips and glared up at him through my eyelashes as he towered over me with the same glare; his hand firm on the doorknob.

"You need to calm down before you get in the car." Edward snapped.

"I can do anything I want." I retorted, feeling extremely childish. "I'm not a child, and you're not my father. You can't tell me what to do." Edward paused, narrowing his eyes.

"No…" He said slowly, dropping his hands to my stomach. I flinched away slightly, but he didn't move. "I'm your husband. And the father of _this_ child. We're a team, Bella; we have to work together."

"You putting me on year long maternity leave certainly doesn't seem like a team decision!" I spat, grabbing his hands and shoving them away from me.

"You know, you really should have let me finished." Edward said, still standing in front of the door. "I was _going_ to say that you had the _choice_ to take the whole year off, and that if you did, the school would be fine with that. But you jumped to conclusions and freaked out."

Now I really felt like an idiot. But instead of talking things out with my husband like a responsible adult, I chose to act like a ten year old instead.

"Move." I hissed, gesturing to his stance in front of the door. "I want to leave for a while, and you can't stop me."

Edward held my gaze for a moment, his emerald eyes searching mine. Then he rolled his eyes and opened the door to the house; stepping aside to let me pass.

I stormed out the door without looking back.

-----

For some reason, grocery shopping really calmed me down.

I roamed the aisles, not picking up much because Edward had just gone last night.

I wasn't ready to face Edward yet, because the argument was mainly my fault because I had overacted before he had even gotten the chance to explain things to me.

Sighing to myself, I picked up a carton of juice and checked the expiration date before plopping it down in the cart. Even small moves like that had me tired out these days.

"I want fruit snacks." I heard a high-pitched voice from behind me, and I turned my head slightly.

Brown curls. Pudgy cheeks. Plump lips. And those searing emerald green eyes; exactly like her fathers. Marie.

_No. _

This could not be happening. I couldn't be seeing my daughter whom I had given up for adoption at a damn grocery store while I was pregnant, fighting with my husband, and feeling like complete crap.

"We already got you cookies, you don't need fruit snacks." A familiar woman's voice said from behind the little girl, only complicating things.

Esme. Although her hair was a little different and she was wearing very casual clothes, I would recognize her face anywhere. I froze, unsure of what to do. Esme would surely see me in matter of seconds, but I couldn't will my feet to move.

I had some burning, sick fascination to talk to them. So I took a deep breath and turned around, coming face to face with Esme Cullen, much like I had that day in the park during my freshman year of college.

"Esme." I croaked out, and her head snapped up, her warm, motherly eyes wide.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, looking franticly from me to my daughter. No, wait. _Her_ daughter. Marie was hers.

"Hi. I, uh, wasn't sure if I'd ever run into you." I said awkwardly, leaning my elbows on my cart.

"It's a big city." Esme nodded.

"So…how have you been?" I asked, looking from her to Marie.

"Good. Carlisle is working a lot, and I still stay at home. We love it here in Seattle; it's so much bigger than Forks."

"Definitely." I laughed.

"Are you and Edward still together?" She asked curiously, swiping her hair out her eyes. I felt a little angry at that, but calmed myself. Esme didn't know, she hadn't seen the two of us together since we gave Marie up.

"Yes. We got married after our senior year of college." I said, waving my left hand at her. "And, um, we're kind of…having a baby." I said quietly, looking down at my stomach. Esme looked down at well, her expression drawn.

"That's fantastic." She said after clearing her throat. "I'm sure you're going to be very happy."

"I hope so." I nodded and tried to focus on her instead of Marie; who was clinging to Esme's leg and peering up at me through her thick, dark lashes. "I should really get going." I said after a while, feeling tears start to form in my eyes."It was nice seeing you." I turned away and desperately wiped at the tears in my eyes and sniffling.

"Bella?!" I turned around and Esme was staring at me uncomfortably. "Could we have lunch sometime? I would really like to just sit and talk. I don't know anyone here, and it's been kind of lonely." I hesitated, but when I looked into her eyes, I knew she was telling the truth. She just wanted to talk.

"Sure." I said quietly, rooting around in purse for a pen and scrap of paper. "Here's my number" I scribbled my number down and thrust the slip of paper towards her "and you can just call me anytime."

"Thank you, Bella." Esme smiled and looked down at Marie, ruffling her curls affectionately. "I'll let you go now."

"Bye." I blurted out, turning on my heel and walking away.

That was harder than I could have ever imagined. Thankfully, Esme had focused on me and not Marie, but it was still terrible seeing her.

I hugged my arms around myself, still trying to hold back my tears. I needed someone to talk too. I needed someone to understand. I needed someone to love me, despite of what I had done.

Essentially, I needed Edward.

**-----**

**Won't be able to update again tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Maybe late tomorrow night?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh I feel so disgusting. I'm puking all over the place…sorry if that's TMI. I just feel nasty.**

**But hey, I still got this chapter out.**

**  
Review, please?**

**-----**

EPOV

I walked up the path to Alice and Jasper's house, my hands shoved in the pockets of my jeans. I couldn't sit at home and wait for Bella anymore; I had to actually do something, even if it was with my wife's brother.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asked when he opened the door and saw my disheveled state.

"Your damn sister." I snapped, moving into the house without hesitation. Jasper closed the door and followed me deeper into his own house. "Where's Alice?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Jasper sat down as well, crossing his arms and kicking his feet up.

"She's working this weekend." Jasper said, narrowing his eyes at me. "And what's wrong with Bella?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before resting my elbows on the table.

"I don't know." I admitted. "She's tired, she irritable…she's just _pregnant_. I have no idea how to make her feel better." Jasper smirked and shook his head knowingly.

"Edward, it's _Bella_. You've known her since like, kindergarten. She wants to be left alone, not pampered. You know how uncomfortable she feels whenever she's at the center of attention. Bella doesn't like to be doted on, spoiled, or have money spent on her. You should know this better than the rest of us, man. You've been married to her for three years and she's bitten your held off plenty of times."

The realization of this sunk in, and I groaned.

"Dammit." I growled. "I don't know why things have been so screwed up lately…it's just been a little strained since I told her that Esme and Carlisle were moving here. She's so…insecure."

"She always has been Edward, you just bring out the best in her." Jasper pointed out quietly, and then raised his eyebrow at me. "Where is Bella, anyway? You didn't leave her at home, did you?" I rolled my eyes and fisted my hair in my hands.

"No…_she_ left." I muttered, and then stood up. "Look, Jazz, I'm sorry to bother you…but now I just get home. I don't want Bella to beat me back." Jasper stood up as well and followed me to the front door.

"Good idea." Jasper laughed, and I walked out to my car. "Bye." He called after me, waving before shutting the front door.

Here goes nothing.

BPOV

The drive home was a blur; I was mainly focused on holding back my tears. As a result, I swerved twice, almost hit a curb, and nearly ran over one of the neighborhood dogs. Needless to say, I shouldn't be driving like this.

When I got home, Edward's familiar silver car was not there.

The one person I needed most isn't here.

I went inside, hoping that despite the absence of his car, Edward was here somewhere. I ran from room to room, tears trickling down my face when I realized that Edward really wasn't here.

I slumped against the wall of our bedroom, burying my head in my lap. Oh god. I'm pathetic. But I couldn't help it; I had become dependent on Edward to solve all my problems and make me feel better. Why do I do this to myself? Do this to _him_? I put so much stress on him all the time, and he was bound to crack eventually. But why did it have to be know, when I needed him most? Again, I was pathetic.

Suddenly I heard the front door bang open, and I jumped.

"Bella?!" Edward's voice called up the stairs, and I instantly stood on my unsteady legs and tried frantically to wipe away the tears running down my face and pooling in my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this anymore, I was becoming too much of a burden to my husband. His footsteps neared, and I took one more deep breath before he came into the room/

But Edward knew me to well. He saw the redness of my eyes and nose, and the way my chest rose and fell heavily.

He stopped in his tracks, several feet away from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a look of terror flashing across his features.

-----

**Sorry about the short chapter…I feel freakishly crappy and **_**exhausted.**_** I need to get to bed.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Considered this chapter 10 continued. Piece them together and they're the same size as my usual chapters. Sorry, I would do two long updates, but…**

**Still exhausted. Still puking. Still feel like total and utter crap. Still, however, managed to get a chapter out.**

**------**

EPOV

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyes wide. He had stopped several feet in front of me, and the look of his face was hard to place.

"Nothing." I lied quickly, but I knew Edward would never believe me. The expression on his face confirmed that.

"Tell me the truth." He said quietly, stepping closer to me, closing the space between us. His hands found mine and he laced our fingers together. "Please." Edward added in a soft voice, his tone velvety and smooth. Irresistible. Everything about him was _irresistible_. The way he looked, the way he acted, the way he loved me. It was beautiful. Only he could fill the hole that giving up our daughter had created, and only he had the compassion to love me despite all the times I had wronged him.

And the look in his eyes; the one that said just how much he loved me, made me lose it.

"I…saw…_her_." I blubbered, collapsing on the floor in a pathetic heap. My head banged against the wall but I barely noticed. I emotional pain I was feeling far outweighed the physical.

Edward immediately sunk down on the floor next to me, taking my face in my hands. His lips trailed across my lips and cheeks, kissing the tears away. But more continued to pour down my face.

"Stop." I whispered, pulling away from him slightly. I didn't want him to comfort me. I deserved this.

"No." Edward growled, yanking me back to him. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I saw Esme." I managed through my pathetic sobs, whimpers, and sniffles. "At the store. Ma- _she_ was with her, and she's just so damn _beautiful_. And Esme…Esme wants to take to me and…" I trailed off, unable to talk through my tears anymore. It was too much. "You should hate me." I cried.

"Never." Edward whispered, rubbing my back gently with one hand while cupping my cheek with the other. "I love you, Bella. _All_ of you. Everything you throw at me." He murmured, his warm breath tickling my ear. I didn't speak, just let the tears fall. Edward fell silent as well, continuing to kiss and hug me. "What can I do?" He asked over and over again, but I just shook my head.

What seemed like hours passed, and the tears finally stopped falling. Small whimpers escaped my throat, but nothing else. I turned around in Edward's lap and buried my face into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and Edward reached between us and pressed his hand softly on my baby bump.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now? I didn't catch much of that."

"I saw Esme and Marie at the store." I whispered. "And Esme, she wants to be friends. She's lonely."

"You know you don't have to, right?" Edward said after several moments. "You don't have to talk to them or even see them if it's going to do this to you. Bella, I don't think I'll be able to handle you in so much pain."

I knew it. I knew I had been burdening him too much.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, and Edward crushed me closer to his body, smattering kisses along the top of my head.

"Don't be. I love you, baby, and I always want to know what's bothering you."

Thank god. Because I don't think I could handle this if he wasn't here with me.

-----

**Short. And I am so, so sorry about that. But I am totally drained. Need a nap. Or some tums. **

**Ewy I feel so terrible.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh dear god. So I went to the doctor today and apparently I'm impregnated. My husband and I totally flipped and have been bouncing around all day, and then I figured hey, I'll update. **

**I'm still not feeling overly great, but I'm really excited, so I've got a lot of energy. My due date is May 26.**

**P.S. I have a new story out, it's called "****L'amour est Sourd****". Here's the summary:**

**Edward has been deaf since birth, and no one understands him until Bella comes along and completely changes his world.**

**Anyway, please check it out if you have time.**

**-----**

BPOV

I barely noticed when Edward picked me up and moved me from the hard floor onto the bed. My tears had stopped, but I still felt completely drained and devastated. Edward got into bed as well, pulling me against him body and burying his face into my hair. I eventually fell asleep, comforted greatly by the love and warmth he exuded.

The very idea that Edward was here, holding me and comforting me, was calming me down immensely. My husband loved me, even though I continued to shut him out and cause him pain. I loved him so damn much, and I couldn't understand why I kept hurting him.

By the time I woke up, Edward was gone, and I was alone in our bed. The events of last night washed over me and I groaned, rolling over in bed. I heard something crinkle beneath me and I sat up, confused. Edward had left me a note.

_Bella,_

_If you're going to come back to work in September, you need to be at the school by noon for prep. I'll be there. And don't forget, this is entirely your choice. I love you._

_Edward _

I sat still for a moment, contemplating what I should do.

I didn't want to sit around for three whole months before the baby was born, because I really loved my job. On the other hand, I was exhausted and irritable, not exactly an ideal mood for someone working with a group of teenagers every day. But still, I needed to _do something_.

So I got out of bed and got dressed, pulling on a pair of maternity jeans and a comfortable tee shirt, then slipped into a pair of very comfortable shoes that managed to not aggravate the swollenness in my feet.

Back to the daily grind.

-----

"Bella! Oh my, you've gotten so big!" The second I stepped into the familiar school building one of my coworkers ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi Megan." I said lightly, uncomfortable in her tight grip. She finally released me and Edward came up behind her, wearing jeans and a hooded sweatshirt that looked rumpled. I realized that he was wearing the same clothes he had worn last night, probably meaning he hadn't fallen asleep until very late.

I pushed the guilt back and kissed my husband, sighing with contentment when he took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

Within a few minutes, our other coworkers had come up to probe at my stomach and wish us luck with our new baby. None of these people knew about Marie, and that was the way I preferred things. The only people who actually _did_ know about Marie were our family members, best friends, and all the people from our high school, thanks to Lauren Mallory.

"When are you due?" Megan asked cheerfully, looking expectantly from me to Edward.

"December 28." Edward replied, placing one of his hands on my stomach. "Bella's taking her maternity leave in October, and she'll be back next year." He looked down at me, his expression unsure. "Right, baby?" I nodded and leaned my head against his arm.

"Yep. I'll be back this time next year." I said in what I hoped was a cheerful voice. Honestly, I couldn't really get my energy levels up right now. I was tired, but I knew the work I had to do today was nothing compared to the stress that would come when the school year officially started and the students actually came to the school.

I legitimately hated the freshman class every year, because they were all extremely loud, disrespectful, cocky, and basically just obnoxious. They were also very…similar. By the time they matured a little and developed their own personalities, I actually liked the majority of them. Edward always told me just to be patient with them, and that it was always hard to be a freshman.

I am never going to understand how Edward is so patient and loving, or how he manages to keep calm under all the stress he gets from me, not to mention his own problems.

-----

**Short. But I gotta go home, we're breaking the news!**

**Yay!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going in for my first ultrasound appointment in five weeks! I just scheduled the appointment a few minutes ago, and then decided this story needed an update!**

**And by the way, I'm probably going to be focusing on BPOV for a while. I have nothing against EPOV, but I really thing Bella has the most issues going on and needs to be explained.**

**But **_**this **_**chapter is in Esme POV, so I hope you like it.**

**-----**

Esme POV

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Marie whined, coming up behind me and yanking hard on my sleeve. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken." I replied. "And please don't pull on my shirt, you'll make it stretch out." Marie's lip curled up in a grimace and her little nose wrinkled.

"Chicken? I want to have hamburgers!" She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her full bottom lip out, pouting.

"Well, that's just too bad." I said calmly, returning to the chicken I had been preparing. "I'm making chicken and you, young lady, are going to eat it." Marie huffed again but fell silent. I glanced at the microwave clock and patted my daughters shoulder. "Daddy will be home in a couple of minutes, why don't you go set the table for mommy? The dishes and silverware are sitting on the counter."

Marie stood up straighter and hurried off, a little smile replacing the pout on her face. She loved to help me in the kitchen, even if it was just setting the table or drying dishes with me. I knew that I should take advantage of this while it lasts; I have a feeling that when she's a teenager, she won't be so willing to help out.

The phone rang, and I wiped my wet hands on a towel so I could answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, checking on the rice on the stove impatiently.

"Esme, it's me." I smiled, immediately recognizing my husband's voice.

"Hi, baby. Are you on your way home?" I asked, leaning against the counter and wedging the phone between my ear and shoulder while adding seasoning to the chicken. Carlisle hesitated on the phone, and I heard him sigh heavily.

"That's the thing." He said carefully, and I could practically see him rubbing his forehead and yawning. "I have to work late, and won't be home until sometime after ten." My heart sunk and I set down the seasoning on the counter with a loud _bang_.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well, that's fine. I'll just put a plate in the microwave for you to heat up whenever you get home."

"Thank you, sweetie. And I really am sorry; I just can't get away from work. I have a mountain of paperwork to do, and-."

"It's fine." I said, struggling to keep my voice light. "I'll see you tonight." I paused, wiping at my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Carlisle said, and then I heard the dial tone. He must have been a rush.

I set the phone down on the counter, trying not to cry. I knew I was being silly; Carlisle took this job for us. For our family. We had a much better school district, a nicer, more family oriented house, and he had a very respectful job that he loved.

But I was so lonely. All I had was Marie, and she was going back to school in a week. Carlisle was hardly ever home, he often worked late and on the weekends. I had no friends here; all of the women in our neighborhood seemed to not like me, and the only other people I had met were very, very dull.

When I saw Bella at the grocery store yesterday, I had been both excited and uncomfortable. Yes, it was great to see someone I knew at a time I was feeling so desolate and alone. But I knew how awkward it must have been for her to see Marie; and when I saw that she was pregnant…it just tore me up inside. I was so jealous of her and Edward, so jealous that they could have as many children as they wanted, and so jealous that they still seemed to have the perfect relationship. Things between the two of them had always seemed so natural and easy, and I couldn't help but envy them.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Marie's voice startled me, and I instantly wiped the tear that had trickled down my cheek away and sniffled.

"Nothing, sweetie. I just got something in my eye." I lied, wiping my eyes more thoroughly.

"Oh." Marie nodded and rocked back and forth on her heels. "When will daddy be home? I drew him a picture." I smiled sadly and straightened Marie's sweater.

"Your daddy has to work late. It's just going to be me and you for dinner tonight."

"Again?" Marie sighed, and my heart panged. Marie probably missed Carlisle as much as I did; I got to see him late at night when he came home and she was already sleeping, and early in the morning before she woke up.

"Daddy has the day off tomorrow, and maybe we can all go to the park." I offered, and Marie instantly brightened and smiled widely.

I missed that; how easy it was to be happy as a child. A promised trip to the park or scoop of ice cream so easily made a child so much happier.

"Yay!" She cheered, jumping out and down. I laughed and handed her the plate of chicken.

"Here baby, take this and put it on the table." I said, and she eagerly nodded and took the plate. "Two hands!" I reminded her, and watched as she left the room. As soon as she did, I slumped against the counter and put my head in my hands, breathing heavily.

Things were supposed to get easier at this point in our lives, not harder.

**-----**

**Have to work tonight…ugh.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Getting a little more Esme POV in this chapter.**

**And just so you know, Carlisle and Esme are going to be telling Marie that she is adopted, but not in this chapter. It'll be coming up, and I hope you like the way I did the whole 'telling Marie' thing, it took me a while to come up with.**

**I love, love, love reviews. Be my best friend and give me some, or I will unleash the pregnancy hormones on all your asses.**

**I'm kidding. Kind of.**

**-----**

Esme POV

It was well past midnight when felt the bed shift and I opened my eyes, squinting in the darkness.

"Sorry, I knocked into the bed. I didn't mean to wake you." Carlisle whispered, coming over and taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"It's alright." I said a little sadly, sitting up in bed and glancing at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was 12:23 in the morning. "You're home really late." I commented quietly, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. Carlisle paused in taking his tie off and frowned at me, his expression hard to interpret.

"I told you I would be. I had some damn paperwork." He said gruffly, removing his tie and shirt and throwing them in the hamper by the bathroom door.

"You said around ten. It's past midnight." I murmured softly. Carlisle shot me an exasperated look and I sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair and squeezing my eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry. I…I'm just really lonely." I whispered, opening my eyes. I sniffled quietly and Carlisle's expression instantly became one of sympathy. He came over and sat down on the bed next to me, rubbing my back gently.

"I have to work." He reminded me, and I nodded without looking at him.

I knew he had to work. It was a job he loved, and it was the reason we could live such privileged lives. I should be grateful to Carlisle's job and the advantages it brought us.

"I know. I'm being stupid, huh? " I quipped, feeling tears start to form in my eyes.

"No, never. You've never, ever been stupid. Not a day in your life." Carlisle mumbled, his strong fingers gently massaging my tense shoulders. "Maybe you should call Bella for a little company for just to talk." He suggested, curling his finger under my chin so that I met his eyes.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" I asked, wiping at the tears gathering in my eyes. I blinked several times to contain them, but Carlisle saw. He smiled sadly and gently wiped away the one tear that had escaped down my cheek.

"It's your decision. But Bella gave you her number, so I think she'll be okay with you calling." Carlisle assured me, his fingers going back to my shoulders.

"Okay." I murmured. "I'll call her sometime this week."

"Good." Carlisle said softly, getting up off the bed and walking over to his side of the bed. "Goodnight." He yawned, sliding under the covers and throwing his arm around me. He kissed the back of my neck gently and I smiled, thankful he couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

BPOV

"Do you like this? I like this." Alice said, pointing to a picture in the catalog. I peered at the picture and rolled my eyes.

"That's for a girls room, Alice." I pointed out, pushing the catalog away playfully.

We were sitting in the living room the Sunday before school started, looking at baby furniture. I was almost six months along and had yet to decorate the baby's room.

"Exactly." She said in a smug voice, and I groaned. "Why don't you just find out the sex?" Alice whined, tugging on my arm. "It will be so much easier for me to buy things for my niece when my darling sister in law actually accepts the fact that _it's a girl_."

"You're exactly like Edward." I muttered under my breath, reaching for the catalog again. "And we don't want to know the sex, Ali. We want to be surprised. And besides, if you really what to buy stuff, which I wish you wouldn't, buy stuff that is gender friendly!"

Alice snorted and ripped the catalog away from me.

"Fine." She scoffed.

"Intolerable little pixie." I mumbled, and Alice made a face at me. She continued to flip through the glossy pages of the catalog, and suddenly a huge smile came over her face.

"Bellaaa…" She said slowly, her smile growing even wider. I groaned at her expression. "Can I give you an amazing, _practical _present? It would be the world to me."

"Ugh, what?" I asked timidly, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Let me decorate the nursery. Please. Please, please, please." She begged, bouncing up and down on the couch. I wrinkled my nose and she started persuading me. "Come on, Bella. You can have Edward keep track of me if it gets to out of hand. And I promise to decorate gender friendly, whatever the hell that means." I still wasn't buying it. "Come on, Bella. Let me do this! It'll be amazing, you know that! And it will be a _huge_ weight off your shoulders."

I sighed, weighing the pro's and con's. For one, it would be amazing to not have to go through all the stress of getting things for a nursery together. But I would be held responsible for unleashing Alice on a whole new wing of the mall…and I don't think the people over at Pottery Barn Children will ever forgive me. Finally, I came to a conclusion.

"Fine." I groaned, and Alice squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "On one condition!" I shouted over her squeaks and squeals of joy. "Edward has final say on everything, and he has to keep an eye on how much you're spending." I dictated, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yay! You're not going to regret this, Bella. The nursery is going to be _fabulous_." She gushed, grabbing the catalog again and standing up. "I have to get home and start ordering things!"

"Bye, Alice." I sighed and flopped back on the couch as Alice trapsied out the front door, slamming the door behind her.

Yep, I had definitely unleashed a monster.

----

**I made this chapter with minimum drama, because a lot more of it will be coming soon.**

**And a lot of you asked if Carlisle was going to or already having an affair. The answer is no, he's honestly just very busy with being the Chief of Medicine at a new hospital.**

**Leave me some love in the form of reviews, my sweets!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	15. Chapter 15

**My friends and ex roommates, Keely and Jess are so adorable. I came home yesterday after work and the whole apartment was filled with balloons and signs. The man child brigade was in on it too! I love my friends.**

**And I love you guys whenever you review.**

**-----**

BPOV

I rubbed my tired eyes and continued to scramble the eggs, tapping my foot as I did so. I smiled wearily when I felt Edward come up behind me and kiss my shoulder blade.

"First day of school!" He said merrily, and took the whisk away from me.

"Why are you so chipper?" I asked grumpily, plopping the eggs into the skillet and turning the burner on. "You're usually even worse of a morning person than I am." Edward laughed softly and released me, dropping the dirty whisk in the sink.

"I don't know, I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed." He said happily, pouring me a glass of juice and placing my various prenatal vitamins and supplements on the table next to my plate.

"Hmpf. Well apparently you took all the cheerfulness today. I'm definitely not in the mood to deal with teenagers." I said bitterly, pointing at him with my spatula. "And this," I jabbed at my stomach "plus all the craziness that comes along with it, is most certainly all your damn fault."

Edward rolled his eyes and swatted the spatula away, a crooked smile gracing his pink lips.

"I don't recall you voicing any complaints or objections." He said in a silky smooth voice, raising his chin and looking at me through his lower lashes; the grin still in place.

"Hmm, I guess that's right." I grinned, standing on my tiptoes and pecking his lips softly. "You always make me smile. " I said quietly, leaning my head against his bare chest.

"Good. You become even more beautiful when you smile." Edward murmured into my hair, inhaling deeply. We stayed like that for several more minutes, until I felt him smiling against the top of my head. "Love, I think the eggs are done." He laughed, reaching around me and turning the burner down.

I laughed in embarrassment as Edward spooned eggs onto two plates and handed me one.

"You're still into the eggs, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as I shoved a steaming heap of eggs into my mouth.

"Mmm hmm." I said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Hmm." Edward wrinkled his nose and wiped a bit of egg from the corner of my mouth. "I think I preferred the ho-ho cravings." He teased, and I gnashed my teeth at him playfully.

This was one of the few times in the past eight years Edward had brought up my first pregnancy. We had talked about it a lot in the two or three years afterwards, but eventually we stopped talking about kids, pregnancy, and babies all together. Now, we were at a new place in our lives. We were expecting a child that we would be raising on our own, and we were responsible, hardworking adults. So much had changed in the past years, it was mind blowing.

"Shut it, Masen." I said, pointing my fork at him menacingly before digging into my eggs again. "For almost burning these, they're delicious." I mumbled, and Edward looked down at his eggs then back up at me.

"Speak for yourself." He said dryly, picking up his plate and dumping his eggs on my plate. "I think you _did_ burn them, not _almost_." I chewed more slowly, and he was right; the eggs were definitely burnt.

"You're right, these are nasty." I opened my mouth and let the eggs fall out onto my plate, half chewed.

"Ugh!" Edward laughed. "Couldn't you at least swallow those?" He asked through his laughter.

"Nope, they were gross." I replied, standing up and dumping all the eggs in the trash. "I'm going to go get dressed." I said, gesturing to my oversized University of Seattle sweatshirt and sagging sweatpants. "And then I'm ready to go. Just have to brush my teeth!" I called, walking up the stairs.

"Alright, love. We can stop somewhere for a quick breakfast." Edward chuckled, and I smiled to myself.

My morning was miraculously looking up already.

-----

And my day was looking down again.

"Ms. Masen! I don't understand this syllabus!" A freshman piped up, waving her hand around in the air. I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to rip her head off.

"What don't you understand?" I asked, gripping my pencil tighter in my clenched fist.

"This says the lesson plan is to be determined. What does that mean?" She asked, and her phlegm filled voice making me want to scream.

"The lesson plan isn't complete yet, so I don't have that part done. I'm only going to be here until mid October." I said calmly, but the girl persisted.

"Why won't you be here?" She prodded. I inhaled sharply and bit my lip.

"I'm going on my maternity leave and won't be back until next year." I said coolly, raising my eyebrows. "Now, back to the-"

"When are you due?" Another girl piped up from the back of the room.

"December." I said sharply. "But now we need to get back to the syllabus, and-"

"Are you married?" She asked, and I frowned.

This was exactly one of the reasons I hated freshmen. They were often very rude and obtrusive.

"That's not pertaining to-" I tried, but the rest of the class took part in this totally inappropriate conversation.

"Yeah, you're married to the counselor, right? Mr. Masen?" The first girl asked. "He's really hot." She whispered to the girl sitting next to her, and I bit back the territorial feeling that instantly kicked in.

"Yes, I'm married to Mr. Masen. But now, we need to get back to the syllabus." I snapped, sitting back down in my chair.

Yep, the good mood from this morning is most definitely gone.

-----

**Tired. Might update one of my other stories later tonight, but it depends on how tired I am.**

**Review, please.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some of you asked about my hatred of freshmen. I actually don't have anything against them (though I did when I was a sophomore, junior, and senior), but I had an English teacher all through high school who **_**hated**_** them with a passion. She was so hilariously mean to them, and always ranted about how annoying they were. Then, when they became sophomores, she loved them.**

**Yep, Bella is hitting those mood swings pretty bad. But she's pregnant. You should have seen my sister when she was pregnant with her third kid. She was all over the place.**

**-----**

BPOV

The lunch bell rang and my homeroom students began to file out of the room just as Edward came in, his smile easy and very relaxed.

"Hey, babies." He said, easily pulling me out of my desk chair and into his arms. He then bent down and kissed my stomach before kissing me. "How has your school day been going so far?" He asked, sitting down in my chair. I slid into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It definitely hasn't been very good. I almost decapitated a couple of freshmen." I admitted, making Edward laugh and cup my cheek lovingly.

"I'm glad you didn't. I don't think you'd fare well in prison." He teased, and I swatted his arm.

"I'm actually really hungry; let's go to lunch." I said decisively, sliding off his lap and straightening my clothes.

"Fine." He sighed, getting up as well and following me to the doorway. I flicked the lights off and locked the door to my classroom. "That's actually way I came down here, you didn't answer your phone when I called you."

I frowned, digging around my cluttered purse for my phone.

"Oops, sorry!" I said when I finally found my phone at the very bottom of my bag. "I accidentally turned it off this morning."

Edward shrugged and took my hand, leading me out of my classroom and down the hallway towards the facility parking lot. "Its fine, I didn't mine walking down to your room. Besides, I had to come and make sure you hadn't killed anyone yet. I know just how strongly you feel about the freshman class; especially this early in the year."

I rolled my eyes and yanked on his arm playfully. "You can just shut up, Masen." I stuck my tongue out, but Edward continued to smirk, his expression cocky. I looked back down at the screen of my phone and frowned In confusion. "Did you leave me a message?" I asked, looking at the unfamiliar number.

"No." Edward leaned over and peered at my phone's screen. "It wasn't me."

I sighed and dialed my voicemail as Edward opened the car door for me then got in on the driver's side.

"_Bella, it's Esme. Cullen. I'm really, really sorry to be calling you like this, but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to lunch sometime and just talk or something like that. I feel very awkward asking this of you, but I don't know anyone here in Seattle, and it's been a little lonely these days, since Marie is starting school again and Carlisle has to work a lot. If you don't want to have lunch, it's fine, I understand. But if you do, please call me back at this number and the two of us can set something up. Tell Edward I say hello; I hope you are both doing well."_

Her voice cracked several times throughout the message, and she seemed hesitant and unsure. Esme had obviously been uncomfortable making the call, or she thought it was weird for her to contact me. She really must have been lonely since moving to Seattle.

Lunch. I could do lunch with her, as just an acquaintance, couldn't I?

"Who was it?" Edward asked after a while, drawing me out of my internal struggle.

"Um, it was actually Esme." I managed, looking from my phone to him. His lips went from a smile to a hard, straight line.

"Oh. What did she want?" He asked, clearing his throat.

I bit my lip and put the phone on speaker, replaying the message for him. Somehow, her voice sounded even sadder and distant the second time I listened to the message. After the message ended, I gently snapped my phone shut and slid it back into my purse. Both of us remained silent, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Are you going to call her?" Edward asked quietly as we pulled around a drive through to pick up a quick, cheap lunch.

"I don't know." I said honestly, gazing out the window and blinking back tears that pooled unexpectedly in my eyes.

Edward's soft hand suddenly found mine and he curled his finger under my chin, tilting my head so that I was facing him and meeting his piercing, honest eyes.

"Hey." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine. "I'm here for you. Always."

-----

"Esme? It's Bella." I said quietly, looking towards the front door. Edward had gone to the store a few minutes ago, and I had taken this opportunity to call Esme in private. "I've been great, thanks. Hey, I wanted to take you up on your offer to lunch…"

-----

**Short, but I have a presentation at seven thirty in the morning tomorrow. Yeah, I'm an artist and I have a stupid presentation…ugh I'm sleepy.**

**Night night.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	17. Chapter 17

**My sister in law, who is 16, had her homecoming dance last night! I got home from the Cardinal game and then had to go help do her hair and makeup. I miss high school, it was so much fun.**

**-----**

EPOV

"Edward? Would you happen to know where Bella is? She's not in her classroom." I turned around on my way back to my office and came face to face with one of the school secretary's, Debby.

"I think she has prep this hour." I said, and the secretary walked with me back towards the administration wing. "But I'm not sure where she would be if she's not in her classroom. What do you need her for?"

Debby sighed and straightened her frumpy shirt.

"They've got the final two people they've been interviewing as replacements in the principal's office, and she's supposed to come to the interviews and help make the final decision."

"I can go find her if you'd like." I offered. Debby exhaled and smiled at me.

"That would be great, but you don't have to. I can just call her over the intercom and-" we turned the corner and ran right into Bella.

"Sorry, were you looking for me?" Bella asked breathlessly, and I linked my arm with hers as we continued down the hallway to the main office.

"Yes, dear. They want you to sit in on the final two interviews for your replacement. They're ready for you right now." Debby said hurriedly, ushering both of us into the main office. "And Edward, do you think you could help me move the copier? It's too heavy for me to move all on my own."

I nodded and pecked Bella on the cheek as she made her way into the conference room, smoothing her blue dress over her stomach as she did so. I couldn't help but smile at my wife; she became more and more beautiful every moment I saw her.

-----

"I'm home, Bella." I called, slamming the front door behind me and dropping the heavy box I was carrying on the first step of the staircase.

"I'm in here!" Bella called from the back of the house. I followed her voice to the laundry room, where she was folding towels and washcloths, dressed in one of my oldest pair of sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt.

Still beautiful, even like this.

"How was the rest of your day?" I asked, nudging her to the side so I could help her finish up the folding. She pecked my cheek in response, her eyes heavily lidded. She was obviously tired.

"Fine. I'm sleepy though." She yawned and I sighed; wrapping one arm around her shoulder and squeezing tight. "How was…where were you again?" She asked. I could tell Bella was practically asleep standing up, and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I dropped that stuff off at my moms, remember?" I ran my hand down Bella's arm and gripped her elbow, using it to gently pull her away from the laundry and out of the laundry room. "And she wanted me to give you a box of baby stuff in case you needed it."

I noticed Bella stumbling over her feet so I paused at the bottom of the stairwell and gently scooped her into my arms, ignoring her weak protests. I trudged up the stairs and gently laid Bella down on our bed, slipping the ponytail out of her thick hair and taking off the necklace she was wearing; placing it carefully in her jewelry box.

"They hired my replacement." Bella mumbled from the bed; her voice muffled by her pillow.

"That's good. When does she start?" I asked, sitting down next to her in bed and rubbing between her shoulder blades gently.

"October 4th." Bella said sleepily, snuggling closer to my side and resting her head on my lap. "Her name is Tanya, and she-"

"Why don't we talk about this later?" I suggested, rubbing her cheek with the back of my hand. "You're tired."

"Ok." She sighed, pulling the blankets tighter against her and closing her eyes. Then they popped open again, and she bit her lip. "Let me up." She said, struggling to remove my arms from around her. "I need to finish the laundry."

I shook my head and held her tighter.

"I'll do. Why don't you take a little nap, and we can have a late dinner?" I suggested, and Bella's head slumped against her pillow again.

"Thank you." She murmured, and her eyes fluttered shut.

BPOV

I opened my eyes and the bedroom was pitch black.

"Edward?" I called softly, wandering if he was somewhere in the room. I couldn't see anything else around me.

The door to our bedroom eased and the soft light from the hallway, illuminating Edward's face as he peeked in the room.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, flipping the overhead light on and flooding the room with light.

"Still tired." I said grudgingly.

I honestly could not understand why I was feeling so tired so often. I knew that a pregnancy could be draining to a woman, but still, this seemed ridiculous. I couldn't get through the day without having to have my husband carry me upstairs, get me in bed, and finish doing my chores around the house.

"And I need a shower." I added, sitting up in bed. Edward came to my side and helped me up on my unsteady feet.

"You should eat something first." He said quietly, holding tightly to me as he helped me down the hallway and downstairs into the kitchen.

I slid into a chair at the kitchen table while Edward retrieved a plate of spaghetti from the fridge and popped it into the microwave for me.

"Did you already eat?" I asked as he poured me a glass of tea.

"Yep." He said quietly, setting the tea down in front of me and resting one hand on my shoulder. "Hold on a second." Edward said suddenly, disappearing into the hallway. He reappeared seconds later, holding a cardboard box that was practically overflowing. "My mom found this stuff in the basement and thought maybe we'd want some of it." He explained, setting the box down by my feet. He knelt down next to it and started pulling things out.

I smiled and reached into the box, picking up a blue teddy bear that still looked brand new.

"What's this?" I asked playfully, pushing back my tiredness for now. This, however simple, was a special moment. Edward glanced up at it and rolled his eyes, smirking. He took the bear from me and examined it, turning it in his hands.

"I think my father bought these after Rose and I were born." He said, digging around in the box again. "Yep." He said, holding up a matching pink bear. "And this one was Rosalie's." He looked down at the two bears, his expression sad and reminiscing.

I rested my hand on his shoulder and rubbed gently. It hadn't realized it, but it would be the 18th anniversary of his father's death this December. The microwave beeped, signaling that my food was done, but we both ignored it.

"Eighteen years." He said quietly, and I nodded. "It's been a long time." He added, his voice distant. "I…I hardly even remember him." His voice was so sad, it made my heart ache. I knew what he was scared of; that something would happen to him and our children wouldn't remember him. I knew Elizabeth never talked about Edward Sr., and I doubted Edward knew very much about his own father. After all, he had only been eight years old when he had died.

"You're going to be a great daddy." I murmured, continuing to rub his shoulder. "I have no doubts in the world." Edward smiled sadly and kissed my hand, setting the bears down on the table.

"Let's get you some dinner, and then we can keep looking through this box." He said softly, standing up and getting my food from the microwave.

Edward sat at the table with me while I ate, but he was silent. My thoughts wandered as well, and I couldn't help but think about the lunch I was having with Esme next week. I wasn't sure how to bring it up to Edward; it wasn't that big of a deal, but still something that made us uncomfortable.

-----

**Shopping today in downtown Chicago! I love it.**

**Please review, I greatly appreciate it!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shopping was fun, and I decided that some maternity clothes are actually really, really cute.**

**Some people say they had some of the worst years of their life in high school , but I was very fortunate. High school was a very happy, fun time and I honestly would like to go back. But I've got my hubby and little Colgate on the way (I'm not naming the kid that, it's just a joke with the man child brigade!) and we've got it good.**

**Homecoming…some of the best memories of my life.**

**P.S. This chapter is fluffy to the extreme.**

**-----**

BPOV

I pushed back my empty plate and rubbed my forehead, glancing at the microwave clock. It was after ten, and I needed to take a shower and get in bed as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I felt too exhausted to move.

Edward sat across from me at the kitchen table, staring off into the distance and quietly drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"I need to get…_clean_." I mumbled, standing up and walking over to the dishwasher, loading up my dirty dishes.

"I'll help you." Edward suggested, coming up behind me and kissing my cheek. I instantly blushed and blanched slightly.

"Edward, I-" I started to say that I was exhausted and honestly not in the mood, but he cut me off.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, love. I only meant I would help you because, face it, you can barely stand right now." Edward said wryly, and I rolled my eyes. "Come on." He coaxed, wrapping his arm around me and keeping me upright as we walked upstairs.

I felt my eyes drooping as Edward gently picked me up and set me on the bathroom counter, kissing my lips gently before turning the water on in the bathtub and getting it to just the right temperature.

"Arms up." He said softly, his hands curled gently around the hem of my ratty tee shirt. I complied, weakly lifting my arms as he slid the shirt off over my head. His hands gently snaked around my back and unhooked my bra.

A small blush arose on my cheeks when Edward reverently kissed my collarbone twice and then the protrusion that was my stomach, his breath deliciously warm against my skin.

"Pants." He murmured, and I slid of the counter as he slid my sweatpants down around my ankles, then folded them sloppily.

"You don't have to do this." I said quietly as Edward retrieved a towel and washcloth from under the sink.

"I know, but I want to." He replied, taking my underwear off, then unbuttoned his shirt; letting it fall to the floor. "Come here." He murmured, and when I did he picked me up and helped me ease into the bathtub.

I sighed when the warm water washed over me, and Edward perched on the side of the bathtub, a bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Lean your head back." He instructed, and I did as he said, letting my hair get wet. I sat back up and Edward lathered my strawberry shampoo in his hands.

His hands massaged my scalp as he worked a generous amount of the shampoo in, his short fingernails just barely scratching my skin.

"Good?" Edward murmured, and I hummed blissfully, basking in the intimateness of the situation. "Rinse." He instructed quietly, and I dunked my head back under the water. He let me lie still in the water for several minutes, but then he applied liberal amounts of soap to the washcloth he held and rubbed it along my arms with a tender but powerful touch.

"I love you." I said quietly, and Edward leaned over the side of the bathtub to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too, my beautiful, sexy wife." Edward said; now washing my back and stomach. "And you." He added, giving my stomach an extra pat. "Have you been thinking about more names?" Edward asked curiously, washing my legs now.

"Not specifically." I sighed, closing my eyes. "You?"

Edward shook his head, moving from my legs to my feet; massaging gently. "Haven't thought of anything good." He admitted.

"That's alright. When we see him, we'll know." I murmured, and Edward snorted.

"When we see _her_, we'll know." He corrected, then wrinkled his nose. "Maybe we should start referring to the little one as 'it', or 'he or she'. I can see this argument getting really brutal really fast." I laughed weakly as Edward finished up washing the rest of my body with chaste, loving care.

"I guess so." I agreed, stretching my legs out. "Ugh." I winced and thought about all the flaws pregnancy had brought to my body.

"What?" Edward asked frantically, pausing his ministrations.

"How can you call me sexy?" I asked, looking down at myself. "Are you aware that I can't even reach my legs to properly shave them? I'm only six months along, and I can't bend over."

"You _are_ sexy." Edward insisted, and then swiped my razor from the edge of the bathtub. "And I can probably help you with your little problem." He said, a grin spreading across his face as he held up my purple razor.

I automatically flinched away; not trusting my husband to shave my legs. Sure, he shaved his face, but legs were a completely different story.

"What?" He asked, reaching for my shaving cream.

"You'll cut me!" I exclaimed, no longer tired. When your husband is wielding a sharp blade around with the intent to shave your legs, you tend to wake up a little bit. Edward laughed, grabbing me by the ankle and forced my leg up. "No!" I squealed, trying to kick away.

"Oh come on, I won't cut you!" He insisted, holding my ankle tighter. "Bella, let me help. Let me help you see just how sexy you are."

I narrowed my eyes at him and cautiously stretched my leg back out. "Fine. But if you make even _one_, tiny little cut-"

"Relax, I won't." Edward said evenly, lathering shaving cream on my legs and positioning the blade over my skin. He then frowned; his hand was at a very awkward angle. I stifled a giggle at the look on his face and he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, here." He slid to the other side of the bathtub, opposite of me, still sitting on the edge. "Put your foot against my chest." Edward instructed, and I did as he said.

"You better be careful." I warned, and Edward smirked.

"Just hush up, love." He said evenly, positioning the blade again. I fell silent, my eyes glued to his hand as he carefully started to shave my legs. I tensed at first; scared, but after a few confident, successful strokes, I relaxed.

He was doing fine.

Actually, he was going _better _than fine. He was doing fantastic. The firm grip he had on my heel combined with the gentle strokes of the razor were oddly soothing, and I was finally able to completely relaxed.

"Other leg." Edward said softly, gently releasing my leg so that it slid back into the water. I propped my other leg up on his chest and continued to relax while he lovingly shaved my legs for me. "All done." He said after several more minutes, and I sat up in the bathtub, gazing up at my husband.

"Thank you." I said softly as he stood up and offered me his hand so I could get out of the bathtub.

"It wasn't a problem." Edward murmured, supporting me so that I wouldn't slip will getting out of the slippery tub. "Here." He said, unfolding a towel and wrapping it tightly around me. "Now come sit down." He said, picking me up and setting me on the edge of the counter. I swung my legs back and forth as Edward rummaged around in the cabinet for something as the water drained out of the bathtub.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hugging the towel tighter around me as the cool air hit my skin.

"Shh." Edward held a finger to his lips and held up a bottle of nail polish a pair of nail clippers. "I'm helping." He announced, sinking to his knees and holding my foot in her hands. "Now hold still so I can fix up your pretty little feet."

"You're so weird." I giggled as Edward gripped my foot gently and gently started clipping my toenails for me. "What kind of man wants to clip his wife's toenails?"

"The kind that cares about his wife and how she feels about herself." Edward said evenly, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. My heart swelled as I watched my husband concentrate so hard on something so ridiculous. He really did care, even about silly things like toenails.

He finished clipping them and then he carefully applied nail polish, his hands making the tiniest of movements to insure accuracy.

"You're oddly good at this." I mused when Edward finished my left foot and moved to my right.

"Don't forget; I do have a twin sister who saw me as her personal slave when we were younger." He chuckled, blowing my toenail polish dry and kissing each of my toes softly. "Now, my love, you're pretty _everywhere._" Edward said, obviously very pleased with himself. I tried to shield a huge yawn that came upon me, but of course Edward spotted it. "Bed." He whispered, scooping me into his arms and carrying me into our bedroom.

And I fell asleep in his arms before he could even lay me down on the bed.

-----

**Like I said, it was fluffy.**

**Anyway, we will be getting some conflicts coming up pretty soon, so I did a happy chapter.**

**Please review, lovelies. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	19. Injury

**Hey everyone, this is Mellie's husband, Jensen. Mel took a spill last night and broke three fingers on her right hand, so she won't be able to type for a while. We went to the hospital to make sure everything was alright, and they told her no typing, writing, or using her hand excessively. So Mel wanted me to type this up for her and post it so you guys would all know what's going on. **

**And she says xoxo, Melodyella aka Mellie**

**And I say bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shh! I'm typing this with my left hand while Jensen is at the grocery store! This will probably be kind of short, because I'm not supposed to be typing or anything.**

**I swear I'll be good after this, I just had to get another chapter out!**

**-----**

Esme POV

"Carlisle, _please_ tell me you don't have to work tomorrow." I grabbed my husband's arm as he came inside from the garage after work. Thankfully, he had been home for dinner the last three nights. But tomorrow, I am having lunch with Bella, and I don't think it would be very appropriate to bring Marie along with me.

Carlisle hesitated, pausing as he kissed my cheek.

"Well…I have a meeting at eleven." He said eventually, and I groaned, slumping down in my chair. "Why, what's tomorrow?" He asked, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Lunch with Bella." I admitted glumly, tracing patterns on the shiny wood of the kitchen table with the tip of my fingernail.

"Well, you'll have to find a sitter." Carlisle stipulated, patting my hand. "I'm sorry, but this meeting is very important. If it were anything else-"

"It's alright, I understand." I sighed, reaching for the phone. "But I have no idea who to call." Carlisle furrowed his brow and my fingers hesitated over the numbers on the phone.

"What about Bree Crowley?" He asked, the wrinkle between his eyes disappearing. "Her father is one of the board members and her husband works in pediatrics. You remember her, don't you? Blonde, wears lots of argyle…"

"Hmm…I guess I could call Bree." I sighed. "She's the only person who seemed to tolerate me at the hospital." I grumbled. "Do you have her number?" I asked, and Carlisle nodded, fumbling in his pocket for his phone.

Here goes nothing.

BPOV

"Edward, I'm going to be late for lunch." I complained, but didn't move out of Edward's warm embrace. His lips languidly made their way from my left shoulder blade, across my neck, and then down to my right shoulder blade.

"Mmm." Edward hummed lazily, massaging my shoulders gently as his lips made their way to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I moaned quietly as he sucked on the skin there; completely letting go and just letting myself _feel_ him. It was a glorious thing, the way he made me feel. His kisses, even after ten years, still made me go weak at the knees. And his touches, however soft and delicate, still made me shiver. "Why don't I drive you to the restaurant?" He suggested, hugging me tightly. "I don't want to spend a minute away from you."

I giggled, twirling around and kissing him on the lips. "Sure." I grinned, and he squeezed my hands gently. "And do you think we could stop by the mall on our way home?" Edward's mouth dropped in over exaggerated surprise.

"Are you, Bella Masen, seriously asking to go _shopping_?" He gasped incredulously, a teasing grin spread across his lips. "I can't believe this." He continued. "I'll have to tell Alice that she finally turned you to the dark side."

"No! Don't tell Alice!" I begged as Edward grabbed the keys to his car and ushered me out the front door, keeping one of his hands locked around my wrist. "She'll kill me!"

Edward chuckled and spun around to face me, keeping his grip tight around my wrist. He cocked his head to the side, his free hand coming up and brushing the hair out of my face. "Oh alright. I'll spare you this one time."

-----

**Eep! The husband is home!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Jensen is typing for me and we're promising a regular length chapter. I'm all clear to type with my LEFT hand, but it's faster if Jensen just does it for me. **

**Although this story is nowhere close to being done, I've already started the finale. I started it two days ago and already have over 2,000 words, and it is going to be much, much longer than that. I really like it so far, and I hope you will too. There are some teasers on my profile page.**

-----

Esme POV

"Thank you so much, Bree. I needed a babysitter and Carlisle isn't home-" Bree laughed and held her front door open a little wider, ushering me inside.

"Esme, it's no problem!" Bree insisted, and Marie glanced up at her warily. Bree crouched down and extended her hand towards Marie. "Hi, Marie. I'm Bree."

"Hi." Marie said bashfully, shaking Bree's hand.

"Thanks again." I said. "I really have to get going, but you can call me on my cell phone if you need to. I shouldn't be too long though."

Bree stood up and brushed her clothes off. "Alright. Have fun."

"Thanks." I smiled nervously, then scooped Marie into my arms. "Bye, baby." I said, kissing her cheek quickly before gently dropping her back on the floor. "Be good for Bree."

"Ok. Bye mommy." Marie said, waving to me as I walked back to my car. As I did, I glanced at the house next door and frowned. Something about the silver car in the driveway was oddly familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

Shrugging, I got in my car and drove off to the restaurant, a lot more nervous than I should have been.

BPOV

"Are you getting out?" Edward asked gently, and I took a shaky breath; realizing we had been parked outside of the restaurant for a good five minutes and I hadn't moved.

"Yeah." I swallowed and Edward gripped my hand gently.

"You know you don't have to go." He said, and I shook my head.

"I want to, but I…I don't know. I'm just a little nervous, I guess." I admitted, and Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek. I inhaled sharply and glanced towards the restaurant, my heart beating wildly. "I'm gonna go in now." I said in the strongest voice I could muster. "I'll call you when I'm done." I leaned over to him and gripped my hands in his hair, kissing him deeply before unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Edward waved before pulling out of the parking space and driving down the street. I glanced over the cars in the parking lot, wondering if Esme was already here.

Squaring my shoulders and shaking a little, I pulled the door open and walked inside.

"May I help you?" The hostess asked nicely as I approached her.

"Um, yes. I'm meeting someone. Esme Cullen?" I said, unsure if Esme would already be here.

"Oh, Esme has been here for just a couple of minutes. She's sitting right over here, if you'll follow me." The hostess grabbed a menu and gestured for me to follow her to the far corner of the busy restaurant. "Here you go." The hostess dropped the menu on the table and disappeared. Esme glanced up at me and smiled, and I sat down.

"Hi, Bella." Esme said easily, and I smiled.

"Hi. Sorry if I'm a little late." I apologized, taking a sip of the ice water sitting in front of me.

"Nope, I was a little early." Esme assured me. "I dropped Marie off at the babysitters and got here sooner than I expected."

"Oh. Well, then I guess I wasn't late for once." I laughed, my cheeks a little pink. Esme paled slightly and I couldn't figure out why.

"Bella, is it okay for me to mention Marie? I mean, I understand if it's not, but I just wanted to know." She blurted out, and I realized this was the time to make things a little easier on myself.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." I muttered, folding my arms over my chest. "Have you told her? You know…about Edward and I?" Esme bit her lip and shook her head.

"We've always planned to, but we have no idea how to." Esme admitted, sighing heavily. I took and deep breath and put my elbows on the table, leaning forward and looking Esme straight in the eye.

"I want to meet her." I murmured, and Esme's eyes widened. "But if you don't want me to, I completely understand."

"I…I have no problem with it." Esme said after a few moments of silence. "And I'm sure Carlisle won't either. But before when we discussed this eight years ago, you and Edward had no interest in meeting her or being a part of her life. Can I ask why you've had the sudden change in heart?"

I know Esme didn't mean for her common to hurt, but it did sting a little.

"I will never regret giving Marie up for adoption." I began, twisting my napkin in between my hands. "Because Edward and I were seventeen years old, and could have never taken care of her the way you and Carlisle have. You've done such a fantastic job, and I know you love her very much and she's happy. That's all I could ask from the two of you." I took a heavy breath. "But when I got pregnant with this baby," I dropped my hands to my stomach "I realized that I left a piece of my heart with Marie."

Esme smiled softly, and I knew she understood.

"Because" I sniffled loudly, willing myself not to start sobbing "for only a few hours, she was my baby. And I somehow fell in love with her."

-----

**Family dinner with my little sister, Jensen, and my cousins. Neither Jensen and I have to work tomorrow, so we plan to party into the early hours!**

**Oh wait…I'm pregnant. And I refuse to watch others drink, at least at this point. Because I've got at least eight months of sobriety staring me in the face.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie and Jensen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess what? The splint comes off on Thursday, and I'll be able to type on my own then.**

**Devon is doing this chapter with me.**

**He and his girlfriend (my bff Jess!) just celebrated their two year anniversary. Yay for them!**

**-----**

EPOV

"Edward, we need to talk." I could hear the tears in Bella's voice, and I immediately pulled the car over into a parking lot.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked urgently.

"I need you to meet me at home." She said in a raspy voice. "I have a ride, I just need you to be there in ten minutes."

She hung up before I could say anything else.

I drove faster than I ever have before, and managed to get home in eight minutes. Bella was already there, sitting on the stairs of our front porch with her arms wrapped around her knees and her hat pulled down low on her forehead.

I walked over to her slowly before sinking down on the step next to her and tentatively rested my hand on her knee. "Bella? Did something happen at lunch?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I talked to Esme, and I told her I wanted to meet Marie." She croaked, and my heart dropped like a stone.

"Oh." I said, unsure of what else could really be said in a situation like this. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes." Bella whispered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "I said it without really thinking, and I should have talked to you about this sooner, but it kind of just came out of nowhere. Do you want to meet her?" I thought for a moment and nodded my head stiffly. "Esme and Carlisle want to tell to tell Marie she's adopted, and Esme wants us to be there."

I hesitated, and gripped her hands tightly in mine. "I'm here for you." I whispered, brushing my lips against her knuckles. Bella lifted her head up; her eyes were swollen and red.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered, and I gently took her face in my hands and kissed her.

Esme POV

"Was she good?" I asked as Bree led me into the house, where Marie was watching TV.

"Yes, she was great." Bree said sweetly. "And she's so adorable! Her eyes are just about the prettiest things I've ever seen." I laughed and couldn't help but agree. Marie had inherited the same piercing green eyes Edward had. "You wouldn't believe this, but my neighbor Carmen actually thought Marie was our _neighbors_ daughter! And when she said something about it, I completely saw the resemblance."

My heart thudded in my chest, and my throat tightened a little.

"So, do you think she looks more like you, or your husband?" Bree asked, handing me Marie's jacket and book bag.

"Actually, she's adopted." I said quietly, so Marie couldn't hear me over the noise of the TV. "But she looks just like her biological father." Bree was silent for a minute, her cheeks blushing bright crimson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She babbled, and I smiled ruefully.

"She doesn't know yet, but we're planning on telling her soon." I added, then glanced over at Marie. "But we really should get going; I have to get dinner started before Carlisle gets home. "Thanks again, and I'll see you again later."

"Bye." Bree said faintly as I hurried Marie out of the house, my heart still pounding.

I couldn't believe I had just told Bree all of that, but when she mentioned her neighbor, I knew she had to be talking about Edward. I had been stunned when Bella had told me where she lived, and Bella had been too.

"Mommy, why are you walking so fast?" Marie whined, trying to keep up with me.

"We have to get dinner started." I said quickly, getting her into the car and then driving away. Edward and Bella were sitting on their front steps, kissing. "Did you have fun?" I asked, trying to get my mind off things.

"Yep. Bree made me cookies and then I watched Spongebob." She said happily.

"Good." I said, forcing myself to concentrate on driving.

-----

"How was your lunch?" Carlisle asked, dropping his briefcase on the floor next to the door leading to the garage.

"It was fine." I said, tilting my head to give him a hello kiss.

"What did you talk about?" He asked, getting out cups and filling them with ice.

"Bella wants to meet Marie." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. "And she said if it was alright with the two of us, she and Edward would help us tell Marie that she is adopted." I said in a quick breath, wanting to get everything off my chest.

Carlisle was silent, his brow furrowed as he poured tea into our glasses.

"Do you really think they want this?" He asked. "They were so deadest against it in the past, and I don't think Marie should get attached to them if they're just going to-"

"It's not like that." I interrupted him. "Bella's pregnant, and she told me that she loves Marie, and-"

"And what? She wants her back now?" Carlisle said sharply, his tone abrupt.

"No! She just wants to meet her, Carlisle. No hidden agendas." I said quickly.

But now that he said it…

-----

**Update again tonight, I have to be somewhere.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah, Carlisle was being a pill in the last chapter. But he doesn't want to see Esme get hurt.**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**There is a pole on my profile page about the sex/name of the baby! I already have the sex decided, but remember, Edward and Bella can always have another baby…and besides, I need help on the name still! I have it narrowed down to two for each sex.**

**So please vote, the poll closes on October 29.**

**-----**

EPOV

I fumbled for Bella's ringing phone, trying not to disturb her, who was sleeping with her head on my lap. I located the phone in her sweatshirt pocket and quickly popped it open.

"Hello?" I said quietly, running a hand through Bella's hair.

"Edward? It's Esme Cullen. Can I speak to Bella, please?" She sounded upset and on the verge of tears.

"She's asleep, but is there anything I can help you with?" I gently nudged Bella's head off my lap draped a blanket over her before leaving the room.

"Actually, there is. I need you to tell me if you and Bella are actually just interested in knowing Marie, or if you're just doing this as some kind of sick penance. If not, I have no qualms about you getting to know her. But otherwise, I want you to know that I love her and I will not let her get attached to her if you don't really want to." She was talking so fast I could barely understand her, but I got the gist.

"Esme, I can assure you Bella is not going to hurt you, Carlisle, or Marie. She is a good person." I knew Esme was probably just worked up, but I didn't appreciate anyone insinuating my wife was out to hurt someone.

Bella was the sweetest person I knew, and she didn't deserve to be doubted in a situation like this.

I heard Esme exhale deeply, and her tone became remorseful.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just...I don't know what to do." She sniffled, and I sighed.

"Esme, if you want our help telling Marie, we'll be there. If not, that's not a problem. And it's yours and Carlisle's choice if we have a relationship with Marie. We will respect whatever decision you make." Esme was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke again her tone was more forceful and determined.

"We'll tell her on our own. But I will talk to Carlisle about meeting Marie, and I'll get back to you."

She hung up before I could say thank you.

Esme POV

"Marie, daddy and I need to talk to you." I said softly, sticking my head in the doorway of her bedroom. "Please come downstairs."

"Just a minute." Marie said, not looking up from her toys.

I sighed and shook my head. "Not in a few minutes, Marie. Now, please."

Marie huffed a little but put her toys down and followed me downstairs without another word of contradiction.

Carlisle sat at the kitchen table, his hands folded and his head ducked. I sat down in the chair next to him and gestured for Marie to sit down across from us. "What's wrong?" She asked, sinking down into the chair.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetie." I smiled and Carlisle nodded in agreement, resting his arm across my waist. "But we need to talk to you."

"Ok." Marie looked a little confused, but I didn't blame her. This whole situation was confusing.

"Marie, you know that babies get made, it's when a daddy and a mommy love each other very much." I started, and Marie nodded. "But sometimes, and the man and woman can't have a baby, even though they really, _really_ want one."

"What do they do then?" Marie asked, her nose scrunched.

"They go out and find and mommy and daddy that…that can't take care of a baby, and they become mommies and daddies that way. Even though the baby isn't necessarily theirs, they love it _so_ much that they went out to find the baby." Marie's eyes widened a little, and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"And that's what happened with you, Marie." He said quietly, and I braced myself.

"I'm adopted?" She asked, although she simply sounded startled, not angry.

"Yes." Carlisle said, and Marie sucked in a breath.

"Who are my real daddy and mommy?" She asked, and I was a little surprised. She wasn't angry or upset, just curious.

"Their names are Edward and Bella Masen." I murmured. "And they live here in Seattle."

Marie nodded, absorbing the information. "Why didn't they want me?" She asked in a small voice.

"They were very young when they had you, and they wanted you to have a better life than the one they could give you at the time. They gave you up so you could be the happy, loved, healthy little girl you are now." Carlisle explained.

"Can I meet them?" She asked, and Carlisle and I glanced at each other. This was not the reaction we had been expecting.

"It's up to you, baby." I said softly, and Marie stood up.

"I think I want to meet them."

-----

**This is the second part of this chapter. The last one would have included this, but I had somewhere to be, and couldn't get this part typed in time.**

**Tell me what you thought about how they handled the situation, and don't forget to review and vote in the poll.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	24. Chapter 24

**As you know, I've been typing the finale for a while now. I'm happy to say that it is over 4,000 words at this point and eight and a half pages. Right now, I'm gauging it to be over twice that length when it is finished.**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**There is a pole on my profile page about the sex/name of the baby! I already have the sex decided, but remember, Edward and Bella can always have another baby…and besides, I need help on the name still! I have it narrowed down to two for each sex.**

**So please vote, the poll closes on October 29.**

**Props to Keely for typing for me.**

**-----**

BPOV

Today was my last day of school, and then I would be going on maternity leave. Some of my students had brought in snacks, and we were having a little party in homeroom.

"What's the substitutes name?" One of my students asked, throwing his plastic cup away.

"Miss Volturi." I informed him. "She'll be coming in later today to sit in on my last class, so there's a good chance you'll see her around."

I was literally counting down the minutes until I would be leaving school for the rest of the year. I really did love my job, but I was just so tired that every day my job seemed to get harder and harder. Although I had no idea what I would do at home for three months, the possibilities seemed endless. Edward, however, would be working as one of the school's two basketball coaches and would be working a lot more. Edward had played three years of basketball in high school and two years in college, so he obviously had the experience.

Thinking back to those college years made me smile. I remembered going with Alice and Rosalie to see Edward play basketball, and I especially remembered the huge celebration when our high school team had won state. Edward and I had stolen away from the festivities early, and had a little celebration of our own.

We hadn't had sex in two months. I felt a little bad, but seeing as I felt and looked like a whale, I wasn't exactly in a sexy mood. Let's just say Edward had been taking more than his fair share of cold showers.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear, and I jumped. "Sorry." Edward chuckled, pecking me on the lips. "You must have been really out of it, love." He remarked, gesturing to the empty room.

He was right; I hadn't even noticed my students bustling out of the room for lunch.

"I was just thinking." I sighed, tilting my head up to kiss him properly.

"Mmm." Edward grinned lazily as our kiss ended. "I rather like when you think like that." I giggled and Edward played with my wedding band; twisting it around on my finger. "What time is Tanya getting here?" He asked, referring to my substitute.

"She should be here for my last class." I replied, glancing up at the clock. "But she could be here any time, I told her to drop on by whenever she wanted, and-" I was interrupted by my buzzing phone; the LCD display was flashing _Esme_.

"Answer it." Edward mumbled, catching sight of the screen.

"I was going to." I snapped, then flipped the phone open. "Hello?" I answered, my heart pounding. Edward took my free hand and gripped it tightly.

"Bella, it's Esme." She said, her high voice as clear as a bell. "I just wanted to let you and Edward know that we told Marie everything, and she actually took it very well. She wants to meet both of you."

"Oh. That's great…when?" I managed, totally taken by surprise. I hadn't even known Carlisle and Esme were planning on telling Marie so soon. Edward raised his eyebrows at me quizzically, and I held up my palm, gesturing for him to wait.

"We thought it would be best to wait for just a little while, so maybe in the next month or so? Would that be alright?" I heard papers being moved around over the phone and figured Esme was looking at her calendar.

"That would be, uh, great. Just call me and let me know the specifics." I answered, and hung up as soon as Esme said goodbye.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, although I figured he got the general idea.

"They told Marie." I said in a small voice. "And she wants to meet us." Edward sighed and kissed me gently.

"And you're alright with all of this? There's nothing you want to talk about?" He asked, kissing the tip of my nose and then my forehead. His hand was still resting tenderly on my stomach, and I had placed mine on top of his.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my forehead; closing my eyes as I did so. "What if she hates us?" I finally asked, my eyes still shut tight. Edward didn't say anything, so I continued? "What if Marie hates us for giving her up, and-" The tears were streaming down my cheeks down, and suddenly the door to my room opened.

Edward and I both glanced up just as a tall, skinny woman with strawberry blonde hair and killer curves walked in, concentrating on the phone in her hand. She glanced up and a look of embarrassment and guilt instantly showed on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, covering her mouth with her hand. "I should have knocked!"

"No, it's alright." I insisted as Edward silently handed me a handful of tissue and rubbed my lower back reassuringly. "You're Tanya Volturi, right?" I asked as soon as all the tears had been dried from my face.

"Yes! And you're Bella Masen." She extended her manicured hand to me; flashing a very white smile.

"Yes, and this is my husband Edward." I gestured to Edward, who stood up as well and shook Tanya's hand. "He's the counselor."

"It's so nice to officially meet both of you! I really can't wait to get started, and…"

I let my mind wander as Tanya talked, praying that Marie wouldn't hate me for letting her go.

-----

**So, so busy!!!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie and Keely**


	25. Chapter 25

**The splint is off!!!! I have these weird little cap-like things on the tips of my fingers now. It's a little awkward to type, but it can be done.**

**-----**

BPOV

Tanya was, I soon learned, a very talkative person. She came to lunch with Edward and I and talked nearly the entire time. Eventually, we made our way back to the school, and she was still talking. I really didn't mind, I just found it amusing that someone other than Alice could talk that much.

Now, we had ten minutes left until my lunch break was over, and she was still going at it.

"I have to get going." Edward murmured in my ear, his warm sweet breath washing across my neck.

"Bye." I said, tilting my head up to kiss him. His hands came up to cup my face as we softly kissed, and he smoothed my hair as we broke apart.

"Bye." He said to me, then looked over to Tanya, who had paused in talking. "Bye, Tanya. It was nice to meet you, and if you ever need me my office is in the administrative wing.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Tanya said sweetly, giving him a little wave. "And thanks for the offer, I'll probably need a little help adjusting to a new school." Edward smiled again at both of us before walking out of my classroom and closing the door behind him. Tanya was silent for a few moments before she turned to me with a wide smile on her pretty face. "Your husband is so sweet!" She cooed, clapping her hands together. "How long have you been married?"

"It was three years last August." I said happily, looking down fondly at my wedding ring.

"Aw, that's so great." She sighed. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were both six." I replied, thinking back to all those years ago. I had known Edward for _twenty years_ now. It seemed impossible.

"How adorable." Tanya smiled and touched my stomach gently, and then pulled away like she had offended me or something. "Is this your first?"

And as always, that simple question made my heart pound.

"Yes." I answered simply. "Due in mid December."

"Well, I'm really glad I could be your replacement. I've been looking over your old lesson plans, and I have no idea how I can make mine as good as yours, they're just so-" She was cut off by the ringing bell, and I shot her an apologetic look.

"The senior literature class will be coming in." I explained, and Tanya nodded. "You're welcome to sit at my desk while I teach." I offered, gesturing to the leather chair. "I tend to move around a lot anyway."

"Oh, thank you!" Tanya smiled and sat down, a wide smile on her face. "I just can't wait to start."

-----

I sighed heavily as I walked down the sidewalk to get the mail that night after work. Edward was at a meeting for basketball , I had no idea what to make for dinner, and my feet were killing me.

Just as I snapped the mailbox flag down, a cheerful voice interrupted me.

"Bella! Do you want to join us for awhile?"

I turned my head to see Bree Crowley and Carmen Denali standing on Bree's front porch, waving enthusiastically at me. I hesitated, looking at the pile of mail in my hands to them.

"Sure!" I finally called back, plopping the mail back in the mailbox. I could just pick up the mail when I came back in.

I walked over to Bree's house, very pleased with myself in the fact that I was walking, not waddling. "What are you two up to?" I asked as I approached them.

"Oh, we were actually talking about _you_." Bree admitted, smoothing down her argyle sweater and fiddling with her pearl necklace. "You and Edward."

"Oh?" I asked, my voice cracking a little as I followed Bree and Carmen inside and into the kitchen. Bree poured herself and Carmen glasses of wine and then offered me a bottle of water, which I declined. "What were you talking about us?" I asked, terribly curious.

Bree hesitated; taking a small sip of her wine and then placing it delicately back on the counter. "Well, do you know the Cullens? Carlisle is the Chief of Medicine at the hospital my husband works at, and Esme is his wife."

"Yes." I said slowly, knowing and dreading where this conversation was headed.

"Their daughter, Marie, is adopted." Carmen stated bluntly, staring right at me. "And we noticed that you're quite friendly with Esme, and then the other day-"

"Wait, I'm _quite friendly_ with her? I just had lunch with her last week, that's all. She's an old acquaintance." I blurted out and Bree looked embarrassed, as she very well should have been.

"Listen, Bella, you don't have to answer this question, because it is very obviously personal. But…did you have a daughter when you were a teenager? One Edward doesn't know about? Because little Marie Cullen is the spitting image of Edwa-"

"You're right." I interrupted rather loudly, standing up from the barstool I had been sitting on. "That is most certainly my damn personal life, and neither of you have any business asking me about the daughter Edward and I gave up _eight years ago_. It's in the past." I said angrily, and they both blushed scarlet.

"We didn't mean to upset you, we were just-" Bree started to explain, gripping her wineglass firmly.

"It's in the past." I repeated, then stormed out of the house.

How _dare_ they? Edward and I's personal past was none of their damn business, and they still stuck their noses in it.

I ran into the house with tears streaming down my face, and I frantically grabbed my cell phone from my purse, punching in '2' on speed dial. The phone rang three times before Edward picked up.

"Bella, can this wait? I'm in the middle of a meeting, and-" he paused, obviously hearing my sobs over the phone. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"

"Please, Edward, just come home." I begged, still crying hard. "Please."

"I'll be there in then minutes. Don't move, just stay where you are." Edward demanded. "I love you, Bella."

My body racked with pathetic sobs as I weakly answered, "I love you too."

Because, at that point, what else could I say?

-----

**Someone asked about in the last chapter, when I said that Edward and Bella 'celebrated' after their high school basketball team won state, how they celebrated if they weren't having sex, and if this had been before or after Marie was born.**

**You can celebrate inappropriately without having intercourse, like oral sex, fingering, or handjobs. And let's say that happened fall of their junior year, so a year before Marie was born.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of my first splint-free chapter in nine days!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't forget to vote for the name/sex of Edward and Bella's baby! The poll is still up on my page.**

**I wanted to tell you all that I started a blog, and you can find teasers, little bits of information, and ideas I have for stories there. The link is on my profile page.**

**------**

EPOV

At this point, I didn't care about speed limits. I raced home in a desperate attempt to comfort Bella before she completely fell apart. Judging by how hard she had been crying, something was seriously wrong, and that tore me up inside.

Seconds seemed like hours as I drove home, praying that nothing had hurt Bella or the baby. I loved both of them too much to see anything happen to either one of them. I finally reached our driveway and parked hazardously, past the point of caring.

I minute I burst in through the door, I spotted Bella. She was curled up on the first step of the stairwell, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and her petite body trembling with sobs. I hurried over and dropped to my knees in front of her; wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. "Bella, you're scaring me. What's wrong?!" She weakly lifted her head up and her red, watery eyes met mine.

"They know." She finally said, still sobbing. "They know how terrible I was; they know how I gave up my own baby."

"Who knows?" I asked, desperate to understand what she was telling me.

"Bree and Carmen. They asked me about it, and I just lost it-" Bella started to explain through her tears, but I stood up abruptly, and she trailed off; staring at me with wide, glassy eyes that still leaked floods of tears. "What are you doing?" She asked as I stormed out of the house, livid.

I was past the point of reasoning. Where the hell did they get off asking Bella about the child we had given up eight years ago? Did they have no empathy or tact? I walked up to Bree Crowley's door and pounded on the door three times, knowing she would still be home.

"What the-" Bree opened the door with an angry expression on her face, but when she saw it was me, the expression instantly changed to one of guilt and fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I asked in a low voice, looking at Bree and then over her shoulder at Carmen, who wore the same expression.

"Edward, we didn't mean to-" Carmen started to say, but Bree cut her off.

"Come inside, we don't want to cause a scene." She said briskly, and I honestly almost ripped her head off.

"Cause a scene?" I spat once I walked into the house and Bree closed the front door behind me. "You two already caused a fucking scene- Bella is at home right now, inconsolable because of something you two said to her. Care to explain?" Carmen blushed and instantly looked down at the floor, but Bree held my angry gaze, although she no longer looked so sure of herself.

"We just asked her if she had given a baby up for adoption when she was a teenager. It was no big deal." Bree said in a small voice.

"It was obviously a big deal to her, or she would have told you about it in the first place and she wouldn't be so devastated right now." I retorted, and Bree blushed.

"I'm sorry, we just didn't think she would be so sensitive about it." She mumbled, biting her lip.

"Well, what you brought up tonight was probably the single hardest thing Bella and I have _ever_ had to do." I said through my teeth. "Bella practically hates herself for it, even though it was the best thing for all three of us. I know that the two of you just don't understand the sacrifice we made, and how we would like to put it behind us now. But I would appreciate if you would apologize to Bella tomorrow, and just let it drop. It's none of your fucking business."

With that, I wrenched the front door open and walked out, slamming it behind me.

-----

When I got back inside our house, Bella hadn't moved, but she was no longer crying. I sat down on the steps next to her, and she looked up at me.

"Thank you." She managed, her voice rough.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, and we can talk about this?" I suggested gently, kissing her with loving tenderness.

"Alright." Bella whispered, and stood on unsteady legs. I stood as well and watched her slowly walk upstairs, her shoulders slumped and her head hanging.

Several minutes passed, and Bella appeared again at the top of the stairs; her face ashen and something clutched in her head.

"Edward." She said, her voice cracking. "I think-…" She looked down at whatever was in her hand. "I think something's wrong." Bella whispered, holding the object out to me.

Her underwear. Stained bright red with blood.

-----

**Terrible, terrible cliffhanger, I know. But review a whole bunch and I will update ASAP.**

**And don't forget to check out my blog. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't forget to vote for the name/sex of Edward and Bella's baby! The poll is still up on my page.**

**I wanted to tell you all that I started a blog, and you can find teasers, little bits of information, and ideas I have for stories there. The link is on my profile page.**

**I had to have that cliffhanger last chapter, it just fit. Thanks for the reviews…you guys were quite adamant that I hurry up and update.**

**-----**

BPOV

I couldn't lose this baby.

That one thought was all that went through my mind as Edward pulled me out to the car, sped all the way to the hospital, and scooped me into his arms as we entered the emergency room.

He had called ahead from the car, and they had a wheelchair waiting for me. I couldn't even bring myself to speak as the nurse told Edward he would have to wait in the waiting room while I saw the doctor. He had kissed my head and then my stomach, and I had been wheeled off to the examination room before I could find my voice.

I had never been so scared in my life. Silent tears were streaming down my face as I waited for the doctor to come in. When she finally did, I was shocked to see that she was accompanied by none other than Carlisle Cullen.

His face was a grim mask as he spoke to my doctor, and I didn't bother to attempt to listen in on what they were saying. I felt like I had been paralyzed.

"Bella?" Carlisle's soft voice was in my ear, and I looked up at him through my tears. "I'm going to stay in here during your examination, is that alright?" He asked, his eyes gentle and kind. I nodded, biting my lip to stop myself from spilling more tears. "It's going to be fine." He assured me, taking my hand and patting it.

I lay motionless as the doctor drew blood and examined me. I heard Carlisle and the doctor talking in hushed voices, and then my doctor spoke louder, so that I could hear her.

"Mrs. Masen, we're going to do an ultrasound. The bleeding seems to have stopped, which is a very good sign, but we need to make sure." I nodded again, and a nurse came and brought me a wheelchair to take me down to get an ultrasound. As we passed the waiting room, I spotted Edward through the clear glass door.

He was sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands gripped in his hair. His head was hung and he looked heartbroken.

"Wait!" I said to the nurse, then turned to the doctor and Carlisle. "Please, can't my husband come?" I gestured to Edward, and I saw the doctor shake her head, but Carlisle nodded.

"I'll get him. You go on ahead." He said, and the nurse continued down the hallway with my doctor following close behind.

I couldn't lose this baby.

EPOV

I sat in the waiting room, staring at the floor.

This couldn't be happening. Bella was a little over seventh months along, and the baby had been perfectly healthy at the six month check up. What had caused this?

I had lost myself in my thoughts until someone sat down next to me. I looked up briefly, and found myself looking at Carlisle Cullen.

"Edward, Bella isn't bleeding anymore, and we're doing an ultrasound in a few minutes to make sure your baby is alright. Bella asked for you, do you want to come down with her?" I nodded without hesitation, not trusting myself to speak.

Carlisle and I silently made our way down the hallway and to the elevators. All the while I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. This was supposed to be our second chance.

We had reached the room where Bella's ultrasound was being down, and Carlisle gestured for me to go on in.

"I'll meet you two back upstairs in a few minutes." He promised, then left me standing there in front of the door. I took a deep, calming breath and pushed the door open, stepping inside and then closing the door firmly behind me.

Bella was laying on the table, staring up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. The ultrasound technician was rubbing the gooey gel on her stomach.

At the sound of the door closing, Bella's head turned and we locked eyes. As we did so, a whole new flood of tears escaped down her pale, beautiful face.

"Shh, it's alright." I murmured, sitting down in the chair right next to her and pressing my lips to her forehead. "It's going to be fine." I whispered, clenching one of her hands and wiping away her tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I love you." Bella whispered, and I smiled sadly.

"I love you too." I answered, kissing her forehead again. "Forever."

We were suddenly distracted when a distinct thumping noise filled the room. The technician glanced at us, smiling.

"Your baby is just fine. That's her heartbeat." She said, and Bella burst into tears, this time for a different reason. But I stared at the technician, grinning.

"Her?" I asked, and Bella looked from me to the blurry figure on the screen. The technician blushed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything without asking-" She started to apologize, but I cut her off.

"It's fine." I said, and then kissed Bella on the lips. "Her." I whispered softly, and she smiled.

"You were right." Bella said reluctantly, drying the last trace of tears from her face. "A girl." She whispered, almost to herself. I nodded and squeezed her hand as the technician started to wipe the messy gel off of Bella's swollen stomach.

"The doctor will want to talk to you, so I'll have the nurse wheel you back up. Your husband is welcome to join you." The technician said, and I nodded.

"Thank you." I murmured, and the technician gave me a small smile before the nurse came in and I helped Bella into the wheelchair. "A girl." I whispered in Bella's ear as we went back upstairs with the nurse.

She was fine. Our daughter was fine.

------

**The poll is still going on my profile page, because I still need help with names. And even though I've had this gender picked out since the beginning, the poll will still be of assistance in the epilogue. There, I just gave you a spoiler.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	28. Chapter 28

**I just posted a very important notice on my blog!**

**Don't forget to vote for the name/sex of Edward and Bella's baby! The poll is still up on my page.**

**I wanted to tell you all that I started a blog, and you can find teasers, little bits of information, and ideas I have for stories there. The link is on my profile page.**

**-----**

BPOV

It was going to be fine. She was fine.

_She_. I could have sworn this baby was a boy. Either way, I was ecstatic. In a little over two months, Edward and I would have a daughter. And she would be ours; only ours.

Edward was smiling like a fool and holding my hand as we sat in the examination room waiting for my doctor and Carlisle to come in. One of his hands rested over my stomach, and the other remained snug around my own hand. It was unbelievably peaceful.

"Well, everything has checked out okay." My doctor said, coming in with my chart. Carlisle came in too, smiling.

"Do you know what caused the bleeding?" Edward asked anxiously. The doctor shook his head and flipped through my chart.

"It looks like Bella's body was under a lot of stress. These things do happen, but it was very good that you came in. If the bleeding hadn't stopped, we would have had a problem." The doctor said seriously, his eyes grim.

"Are there any precautions I need to take?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The doctor shrugged.

"Well, try a get more rest and avoid any stress you can. Also, continue to take prenatal vitamins. But judging by the image we saw during the ultrasound, your baby is perfectly healthy, with the exception of a slightly elevated heartbeat. If you relax, the baby will relax." He turned to Edward. "Try and make your wife as comfortable as you can, and we won't have to put her on bed rest." I grimaced at that and Edward nodded, tightening his grip on my hand slightly. "Well, that's everything. If you have any other problems, don't hesitate to come in or call."

We shook hands and said our goodbyes, and the doctor left. But Carlisle didn't. He cleared his throat and made sure the door was closed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Esme and I have absolutely no problems with the two of you having a relationship with Marie." He said in a quiet voice, not moving from his spot in front of the door. "At first, I was hesitant, but I realize now that you simply want to know her, and that is to be expected. She was, after all, your daughter first."

"Thank you." Edward said softly, and Carlisle nodded.

"You can call Esme about when this…meeting can happen." He said, and then left.

"Let's get you home." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my temple. "And guess what?"

"What?" I asked, standing up and smiling when he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"I have doctors orders to spoil you rotten." He said, smirking. I groaned and Edward laughed. "No complaining!" He said cheerfully as we got in the elevator.

"Why must you be so…chivalrous?" I grumbled playfully. "Did you watch a lot of Disney movies as a child?"

"No, but I do remember a certain little girl forcing me to give her piggyback ride after piggyback ride when we were younger." He teased, and I laughed at the memory. "And that _same_ little girl also asked me to kiss her under the mistletoe when we were what…ten years old?"

"I don't remember you complaining." I said coyly, blushing as he pecked me on the lips, much like he had when we were ten year olds.

"I wasn't." He admitted, laughing as we walked out to the parking lot and to our car. "I had a crush on you even then."

"Even when I had acne and no boobs?" I asked skeptically. Edward chuckled and held my car door open for me as I got in. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Even then." He whispered, kissing me again. His content smile then became playful. "Besides, I've always been more of an ass man, myself."

That he was.

Esme POV, the next morning:

I was brushing out Marie's tangled curls when I heard the front door open. Marie, who had to leave for school in a few minutes, craned her neck and her eyes positively lit up when Carlisle walked in through the door.

"Daddy!" She squealed, wrestling out of my grip and running to Carlisle. An adorable grin was on her face, and she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Hey, Marie." Carlisle leaned down and kissed the top of Marie's head, hugging her tightly with one arm. "Ready for school?" He asked, and she nodded excitedly.

"Yep! I get my spelling test back today." She said as I handed her her backpack and steered her towards the door. If she didn't get going, she would miss the bus.

"Well, good luck." Carlisle chuckled. "Have a good day, I'll be there to pick you up after school today."

"Yay!" She cheered happily, and Carlisle and I both went outside with her, sitting down on the front steps as we waited for the bus. "Bye!" Marie called just as the bus pulled up, and blew a kiss to both of us.

"Bye!" Carlisle and I chorused, watching as she stepped onto the bus.

We were quiet for a few minutes, just leaning against each other and holding hands.

"Bella came into the ER last night." Carlisle said suddenly, interrupting the quiet. I pulled away from him slightly, stunned.

"What?! Is she alright?" I asked, my eyes wide. Carlisle nodded and pulled me up against his side again. "Are you allowed to tell me what happened?" I asked curiously, and he laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm not supposed to, no." He said, and my shoulders slumped. "But, I can tell you this. You know the thing that happened to you eleven years ago?" I nodded slowly, remembering the emotional anguish that had come along with my miscarriage. I prayed the same thing hadn't happened to Bella. She and Edward so wanted a child of their own, and I knew they would both be great parents. "Well, that almost happened to Bella." Carlisle finished, and I breathed a sigh of relief at the word _almost_. "It was probably stress induced, but it scared her and Edward terribly. I've never seen a couple act the way they did."

"It's a scary thing." I said softly, and Carlisle kissed my forehead gently with his eyes closed peacefully.

"Yes. But they'll still have their baby. They were extraordinarily lucky."

-----

**I don't know if I can update again today. I'll try my hardest if you all remember to review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**Again, there was an important notice posted on my blog.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aw, guys…we've reached over 300 reviews. That just makes me all warm and tingly. As a reward to you of you, I'm making this a long chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to vote for the name/sex of Edward and Bella's baby! The poll is still up on my page.**

**I wanted to tell you all that I started a blog, and you can find teasers, little bits of information, and ideas I have for stories there. The link is on my profile page.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake uppp!" I groaned and rolled over in bed, colliding with Edward's muscular body. I only knew of one person who could be so damn chipper at 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Alice.

"How the _hell_ did you get into our house?" Edward asked sleepily, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head into the pillow both our heads were resting on.

"I have the keys, silly. Now get up!" Alice chirped. "Don't make me rip the covers off, because I will!"

"Alice, you do realize we have nothing on under the covers, right?" I asked, picking my head up and squinting up at Alice. She was fully dressed and holding a cup of coffee. A cup, I realized, that she had gotten from our kitchen. "How long have you been here?" I finally asked, sitting up and making sure the covers were wrapped tight around both Edward and I.

"Like half an hour. I was waiting for Edward to get up," she kicked his butt lightly and he groaned "but he's obviously not a morning person."

"What the fuck do you want?" Edward asked grumpily, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"There's no need to get snippy." Alice chided, and Edward glared at her. "The nursery furniture was delivered last night, and you promised you would help me move it and set everything up." I perked up at the thought of the nursery. I had completely forgotten Alice was handling it all.

"I can help!" I offered, and Alice quickly shook her head.

"Nope." She said firmly, shrugging. "A deal's a deal, and we agreed that you wouldn't be able to see the nursery, or the things I picked out, until it's all done."

My shoulders slumped and Edward chuckled, finally waking up a little. "Love, don't argue with Alice this early in the morning." He then turned to Alice. "Get out of here, pipsqueak. We're indecent." Alice rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, but headed for the door.

"Fine. I'll go have another cup of coffee and then we can get started." She stipulated, then left us alone in our room.

Edward sighed and slumped against the pillows, then sat back up. "I should get a move on, I guess." He groaned, getting out of bed and locating a pair of boxers, jeans, and an old hoodie from college. "Do you want to sleep a little longer?" He asked, pulling on his clothes.

"Mmm, yes please." I sighed, snuggling back in bed and tightening my grip on the sheets. Edward laughed and came over to kiss me.

"Sleep tight, baby." He said teasingly. "I'll bring you some breakfast later, okay?"

"Okay." I murmured, already half asleep. "Love you."

"Love you too." Edward laughed, kissing my stomach and then walking towards the door. "I love _both _of my girls."

-----

Something smelled delicious. I peeked my eyes open and saw a tray laden with breakfast foods sitting on the bed next to me. It was a miracle I hadn't knocked it over in my sleep. I reached for the crisp white piece of paper resting under one of my plates and smiled to myself. It was addressed to _Mrs. Masen_.

_B-_

_Alice has gone totally crazy and is dragging me to the store to buy paint and curtains. Eat up, and I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't forget that you're supposed to be taking it easy, my love. And I love you both very much._

_-E_

I ate nearly all of my breakfast, polishing off the eggs and bacon and leaving only bits of the blueberry muffin. I drained my glass of orange juice in one last gulp before gathering everything up, slipping on my bathrobe, and going downstairs.

The living room was a mess of cardboard boxes and packing peanuts, and I was sorely tempted to go upstairs and take a peek into the nursery. But I restrained myself, because I knew Alice would have a fit. I couldn't lie to her, or anyone, really. My face was like an open book.

I was washing up my breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang. I sighed to myself and looked at the clock in confusion. Alice and Edward wouldn't ring the doorbell, but I had no idea who else it could be. So I tightened my bathrobe and walked to the front door, tensing up when I opened it and saw who it was.

Bree Crowley and Carmen Denali stood there, looking utterly mortified and out of place. I spotted Tyler Crowley standing on the sidewalk, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. I figured he was making sure he wife apologized. He worked at the hospital; he probably knew what had happened the other night.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, crossing my arms across my bloated stomach. Bree's pinched face reddened a bit, but she stepped forward.

"We wanted to apologize, Bella." She muttered, not really making eye contact with me.

The last time they had seen me was Thursday night, when Edward and I had come home from the hospital. They had been standing on Bree's front porch talking when Edward had taken my half-asleep self into his arms and carried me inside. They probably thought I was half dead.

"For what?" I asked, prompting them to acknowledge just how they had wronged me.

Bree looked uncomfortably over to Carmen, who cleared her throat.

"We should have never asked you about Marie." She mumbled, and I had to strain to hear her. "You were right; that's your personal business." I raised my eyebrows, and she continued." We hope what we did wasn't the cause for your trip to the hospital." Carmen whispered the last part, and I gritted my teeth.

"Well, it was." I said shortly, and Bree and Carmen both blanched. "Thanks to you and the stress I've been under, I almost lost-" I paused, trying to recollect myself. "I accept your apology." I said stiffly, not finishing my last sentence. Again, it was Edward and I's personal business.

"Thank you." Bree said, relaxing a little bit. "If you ever want to have coffee or talk, feel free to come over. We promise you we will never be so rude and callous again." Carmen nodded and I managed a small smile.

"I might just take you up on that sometime." I said. "But if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." They both nodded and waved at me, then hurried down the steps and back over to Bree's house. I saw Tyler hug his wife and pat Carmen on the back, and then I turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

By the time Edward and Alice came back from whatever store they had been at, I had finished the crossword puzzle in the paper, read my magazine, and started making them a simple lunch.

They both came in toting several large plastic bags, which they immediately took upstairs without letting me see what was inside them.

"How was your morning?" Edward asked, coming back downstairs empty handed. He leaned against the counter and I fed him a piece of bread from the sandwiches I had been making. He kissed my fingers after eating it and smiled lazily at me, waiting for me to answer his question.

"It was fine." I said simply, spreading peanut butter on bread. "Bree and Carmen came over to apologize." I added as I spread jelly on the sandwich as well. Edward took my hand gently and kissed a bit of jelly off the tip of my finger.

"And?" He prompted.

"And they were very civil. I accepted their apology." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back; leaning over to kiss me chastely on the lips, one of his hands resting gently on my stomach.

"That's good." He said serenely, and I nodded.

"Now, are you and Alice ready for lunch? Or do you want-" I started to say something, but Alice bounced downstairs and interrupted me.

"Lunch? I'm starved." She smiled radiantly at me and Edward and I both laughed. Alice had what seemed like a never ending supply of energy.

-----

"You're such a mope." Alice commented as I heavily sunk into my chair a few minutes later, sighing as I did so.

"You just wait until you're pregnant, Ali, and see how much energy you have then." I retorted playfully, but Alice's face fell slightly and she looked down at her plate. I shot Edward a meaningful glance and he rolled his eyes, then stood up.

"I'm going to…" he shrugged, at a loss for a good excuse. "go upstairs." He finally said, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

As soon as he disappeared up the stairs, I gently took one of Alice's tiny hands in mine. "Alice, is something wrong?" I asked, and Alice shrugged, but her eyes were a little glassy. "Come on, Ali. You can tell me anything, you know that." I murmured, and Alice looked at me hesitantly, her expression guarded.

"Jasper and I have been fighting for awhile now." She admitted in a small voice.

"What did my idiot brother do?" I asked angrily, and Alice gave a tiny laugh.

"It's what he _won't _do, actually." Alice muttered. "I want a baby, Bella. A whole bunch of them, actually." I raised my eyebrows, surprised. This was news to me.

"But…?"

"Jasper wants to wait a few years." She said grudgingly. "He says he doesn't want a family right now, and that if we ever do have kids, he only wants one. One, Bella. I've wanted a big family my whole life, ever since I was a kid. I _hated_ being an only child, and I always thought maybe Jasper would warm up to the idea of a big family."

"Oh, honey." I said softly, squeezing her hand.

"But he won't even consider it." Alice continued, looking down at the table. "I keep bringing it up; trying to change his mind, but he won't listen to me. He's been sleeping on the couch the last week, and it's terrible. We've never had a fight like this." She sniffled a little, but no tears fell.

"Alice, how are you not crying right now?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, I'm glad you're not, but how are you managing to be so…cheerful?" Alice managed a rueful smile and a small laugh.

"A woman should never have to cry over the stupid things a man does." She said, making me smile. "And your brother does a lot of stupid things, Bella."

That was definitely true.

"Maybe you should give him a little time." I suggested. "Try and patch things up for now, and revisit the subject later. Jasper's crazy in love with you, Alice. He's just stubborn, and likes to have things his own way. Trust me, I'm his little sister and have been losing these battles since we were kids."

Alice laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know. Thanks, Bella. This has really helped." She said, kissing my cheek.

"Anything for my best friend, Alice." I said, grinning.

-----

**Long chapter, nearly double the size of my usual chapters.**

**I absolutely love reviews, and I can't thank you guys enough for them.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	30. Chapter 30

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I'm working on the finale, and it's getting long. Like, really, really, **_**really **_**long. It's over 10,000 words now, and I'm not anywhere close to being finished. There are just so many loose ends I have to tie up. So here's the question. Should I do a final installment separately? I'm putting a pole up on my page, so please go take a look at that and vote. I need your opinions before I do anymore of the finale.**

**-----**

BPOV

"So, what was wrong with Alice this afternoon?" Edward asked, running one hand through his mop of wet hair and raising his eyebrows at me. I sighed and played with my own wet hair, watching the water droplets fall on the floor.

"She wants a big family right away, and Jasper wants to have just one kid, and wait a couple of years. And you know Alice and Jasper. They're both stubborn, bossy, and want their own way." I rolled my eyes and fall back onto the couch, grabbing the TV remote as I did so. Edward sat down next to me and pulled my swollen feet onto his lap, rubbing them gently.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes; still rubbing my feet soothingly. I was startled and surprised that we had never really talked about this before.

Sure, we had both said we wanted to have children together. But never how many or anything like that.

"I don't know." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders and working one of my hands through his wet hair. He smelled like a delicious combination of soap and shampoo and _him_. "I was thinking on just seeing how this one works out." I added, running my free hand over my stomach; tracing lines on it with the tips of my fingers. Edward laughed, still focused on massaging my feet with a magic touch. "What about you?" I asked, holding back a moan when Edward's long fingers found the sore spot of my foot.

This man really did have magic fingers. In more ways than one.

"Maybe one more." He said indifferently, but I saw a crooked smile make its way across his pink lips. "But not right away…I think I'll have a hard enough time living with two women for awhile." He added with a chuckle, and I laughed as well, removing my hand from his wet hair and tracing the line of his jaw with my fingertips.

"What are you going to do when our daughter falls in love?" I question teasingly, tapping the end of his nose. "Beat the poor boy with a bat?"

"No. She's not going to be allowed out of the house from the time she hits puberty until she's…thirty." Edward said firmly, and then his sparkling green eyes met mine. Electricity crackled between us, and Edward leaned over to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

I temporarily lost my train of thought until Edward pulled away and resumed his work on my still sore feet.

"Have you thought up anymore names?" Edward asked. "Now that we know it's a girl?" I shook my head and leaned back against the end of the couch, closing my eyes as I did so.

"None of them seem to fit." I yawned. "But I have a favorite."

"Hmm? And what's that?" Edward asked softly as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Elizabeth." I said quietly. "I've just been thinking about everything your mom did for us, and I thought it fit. Strong, beautiful, intelligent, and independent." Edward sighed quietly and kissed the top of my foot. I opened my eyes to smile at him, only to see that he was already grinning at me, the look in his eyes purely one of love and respect.

"That's beautiful, love. I'm sure my mom will love it." He said, trailing one hand up to clasp mine.

"What's today?" I asked suddenly, my eyes flying open. Edward frowned at me, then gave me a small, confused smile.

"Saturday. The ninth of October." He said, obviously not realizing my sudden interest in the date.

"Our parents are coming next weekend." I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut. "Ugh…I forgot all about it!" Edward laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed, feeling silly. "I have to get the spare bedroom ready, and then your mom has to sleep down here and the couch…and I have to cook." I grumbled, a to-do list already forming in my head.

So much for a relaxing maternity leave.

"Relax." Edward said, pulling me gently up to a sitting position, then easing me onto his lap. "I'll cook, and Alice can help you get the house ready. It's not a big deal." He whispered in my ear, kissing the sensitive spot there. I shivered slightly, and felt Edward lips form into a smile against the curve of my neck. "Tense?" He asked, his hands running up my back and kneading my sore shoulders firmly.

"A little." I said reluctantly.

"Poor baby. You're all knotted up." He simpered, kissing one of my shoulders through the material of my baggy tee shirt. I groaned when his fingers found a particularly sore spot in my back, and his fingers pushed harder.

"When are your parents getting here?" He asked, continuing to massage my back.

"Friday morning." I answered, feeling all my tension slip away under his fingers. "And your mom is coming sometime in the afternoon. She'll be in Seattle Thursday, but she's spending some time with Jasper and Alice."

I smiled at that, thinking about how wonderful my mother in law really was. She wasn't even related to Jasper and Alice, but they had practically grown up in her house and she saw them as her children. It was so sweet.

"See? You've got nothing to worry about until Friday." Edward said, stopping his massage and pulled me sideways onto the couch, wrapping both his arms around me in a protective hug.

Oh god I hoped.

------

**Hmm, I'm excited to write the next couple of chapters!**

**Please don't forget to check out the new and old polls both, they are important!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	31. Chapter 31

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I'm working on the finale, and it's getting long. Like, really, really, **_**really **_**long. It's over 10,000 words now, and I'm not anywhere close to being finished. There are just so many loose ends I have to tie up. So here's the question. Should I do a final installment separately? I'm putting a pole up on my page, so please go take a look at that and vote. I need your opinions before I do anymore of the finale.**

**And obviously I've closed the name poll. Elizabeth was the winner, if anybody was wondering. By **_**a lot**_**. Second place was Anthony, and we'll see just how I use that later on…**

**You guys are getting this chapter early, because I somehow managed to finish it really fast!**

**-----**

BPOV

I was, to put it simply, bored. It was eleven o'clock on Monday morning, and I was already bored out of my mind. Edward had left a little before eight, as always, and although he had tried not to wake me, he had been pretty loud.

So we had eaten breakfast together and he had kissed me on his way out the door, making me feel like I was barefoot and pregnant. Although I was really far from it. I had made the bed and done the dishes, and now felt out of place.

Luckily, the door rang and I nearly ran to answer it. I had to laugh at that; I had gotten so excited out of the damn doorbell ringing.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, opening the front door. He smiled sheepishly down at me, and I propped the door open with my foot. "How have you been?" I asked earnestly, a little embarrassed at my outfit. I was wearing my pajamas; one of Edward's old basketball shirts and a pair of his flannel pajama pants that were much too baggy and long for me.

"Good, thanks. But I actually stopped over to see how _you've_ been. Carmen told me you had a scare Thursday night." He actually looked concerned, so I stopped myself from lashing out at him.

"I'm fine." I said, looking down at my feet. "And I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but my husband and I would really like to keep this private." I added, blushing for some unknown reason.

But luckily, Jacob seemed pretty laid back. "I understand. It's your business." He shrugged and shivered a little, and I realized that he was standing outside in a Seattle October with no coat on.

"Why don't you come in?" I offered, holding the door open wider. "I just put some coffee on."

He grinned and stepped inside, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Sure, that'd be great." I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen, sidestepping the boxes that lined the entryway and hallway.

"Excuse the mess." I laughed, gesturing to the destruction. "But my sister in law is an unstoppable force of nature."

"Understandable." Jacob chuckled as I poured him a cup of coffee and led him to the kitchen table.

"Sorry, it's decaf." I apologized, gesturing to my round stomach. He shrugged and took a quick gulp, surveying the boxes.

"So, is this Edward's sister or your brother's sister?" He asked, setting his coffee down after taking a second drink. "The one responsible for all these boxes." He clarified quickly, and I rolled my eyes.

"My brother Jasper's wife." I sighed. "Alice. We've been friends since we were kids though, so I'm used to it." Jacob cracked a smile and leaned forward on his elbows.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella Masen." He said with a sweet smile. "It's what neighbor's do." I laughed and shrugged, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Okay, but you asked for it." I warned. "I'm not a very interesting person." Jacob rolled his eyes. "I was born in Forks, Washington. It's a really small town a few hours away." I started, and Jacob nodded, encouraging me to continue. "I have an older brother, Jasper. He was in the army but is a contractor now. His wife Alice is a designer."

"When did you meet your husband?" Jacob asked interestedly. "College? High School?"

I laughed at just how far off he was.

"No. Elementary school, actually. And my brother and I practically grew up at his house. His mom was like a second mother to me. She's amazing."

"Wow, that's a long time." Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"It is. But in a way, it's made us closer." I said, looking down at my coffee. "I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me. No secrets."

"No secrets?" Jacob asked wryly.

"Not a one." I shrugged, and he shook his head.

"I think every couple has secrets they keep from each other, Bella." He said, and I laughed. He was wrong. I knew everything about Edward, down to the number a freckles he had as a kid to his first crush. Which was me, something I secretly loved. I was his first everything, and he was mine.

"I've known him forever. And his twin sister, so she's given me some inside dirt over the years." I said with a smile. "Sure, there may be something stupid, like the fact that he doesn't like my favorite shirt or something like that, but nothing big and cynical. We're simple people."

Jacob smiled a little and took another drink of coffee. "That's nice; I wish my girlfriend and I were that close. We've known each other since high school, but Leah and I just aren't that open, I guess. Like, 'the past should stay in the past' is kind of the way we see things." I laughed quietly.

"Edward _is _my past. He's it. He's always been 'the one'." I said simply, and Jacob patted my hand.

"That's great." He said quietly, and I nodded.

It really was. It made my heart feel full and it made me feel complete.

-----

Jacob left about an hour later, and I was alone again. Hopefully Alice would be by soon with Jasper to continue work upstairs.

I was painfully curious. Alice, Edward, and Jasper had spent nearly all weekend closed up in the nursery, and I couldn't help but wonder what was happening.

Edward and I had chosen to keep the fact that we knew the baby was a girl secret; Alice had already bought everything for a gender neutral room and I liked keeping it a secret. We wouldn't be surprised, but everyone else would.

We had also decided not to disclose my hospital visit to our family. It had turned out to be perfectly fine, and we didn't want to cause them any worry. Besides, Edward spoiling me was tolerable, because he was my husband. But the rest of my family…that would be going overboard.

I glanced at the clock on the living room wall; it was just past noon. I could go upstairs and take a quick peek at the nursery and no one would ever know. It was my baby, after all. If I wanted to see the nursery, I had every right to.

Walking upstairs quickly so I wouldn't chicken out and change my mind; I slowed down outside the door to the nursery. I could smell fresh paint, and light spilled out from under the door. Edward and I had chosen this as the nursery because it faced the peaceful backyard and would be filled with light on afternoons like this.

Just as my hand pulled down on the door handle and I eased the door open, someone grabbed my other hand.

I screamed and jumped, my heart pounding.

"What do you think you're doing, missy?" Jasper asked, folding his arms across his chest after setting down the bucket of paint he held.

"Holy shit, Jazz!" I gasped, panting for breath. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Don't you try and change the subject, Bells!" Jasper chided, reaching out and pulling the door to the nursery shut. "Were you trying to sneak a peek?" I huffed and blushed a little.

"Maybe." I admitted. He had caught me red handed. "Don't tell Alice, I'm begging you." Jasper laughed, but then his face became serious.

"I'll spare your life if you sit down and have a little talk with me." He said seriously, and I looked at him nervously.

Jasper wouldn't want to talk about something unless it was serious. And he always seemed to spring this stuff on me when I least expected it.

-----

**Tired. Bedtime.**

**Ugh, how sad is that? It's seven o'clock.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Obviously, I originally posted the same chapter twice. I didn't realize it until I checked my email the next day and got reviews telling me so. So you got a little ripped off, sorry! I'll make sure to check my chapters over again from now on.**

**P.S. I've been keeping track of the poll on my profile page and although I'm not closing it just yet, I think the decision is unanimous. I'll start thinking of titles for the third (and final) installment ASAP.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	33. Chapter 33

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I'm working on the finale, and it's getting long. Like, really, really, **_**really **_**long. It's over 10,000 words now, and I'm not anywhere close to being finished. There are just so many loose ends I have to tie up. So here's the question. Should I do a final installment separately? I'm putting a pole up on my page, so please go take a look at that and vote. I need your opinions before I do anymore of the finale.**

**And obviously I've closed the name poll. Elizabeth was the winner, if anybody was wondering. By **_**a lot**_**. Second place was Anthony, and we'll see just how I use that later on…**

**Review, my dears! They make me happy even when I'm feeling sad!**

**------**

BPOV

"What is it?" I asked nervously as Jasper and I sat down at the kitchen table. Jasper sighed and pushed his hair out of his face warily.

"I assume Alice talked to you." He said in a low voice, and I groaned inwardly. Everyone seemed to assume that because my relationship with Edward was strong, I was some kind of marriage counselor.

"Yes." I said carefully, not sure if he was going to yell at me or not.

"She's being ridiculous." Jasper said firmly, knocking his fists on the table. "I've told her a thousand damn times that I don't want kids, and she continues to push me on it. It's like she's _trying _to get in a fight." He looked at me expectantly and I sighed, taking both his hands in mine.

"Look, Jazz. Just because Edward and I had been happily together for ten years doesn't mean I can solve everyone else's problems. You need to talk with Alice, not me. That's the only way things are going to get better." Jasper groaned and shook his head stubbornly.

"Every time I try and offer a truce, she brings it up again. I know that she wants a family, and I could handle _one_ kid, but do you know how many she wants?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"No, I don't." I said sourly, giving up hope that he would ever leave me alone.

"She wants five damn kids. _Five_, Bells." He held up five fingers, and shook them in my face. I rolled my eyes and shoved his hand away, agitated.

"Like I said, talk to her. If you don't fix this, it could take you down a bad road. Do you want to lose Alice over something as silly as this?" I asked seriously, and Jasper hung his head. I continued, ranting now. "You almost effed things up over the whole army thing, because you didn't take her into consideration." I placed my hands flat on the table, palms up. "You can't do that again, Jazz. Because Alice isn't going to take it much longer. Make a choice; either have a mature conversion with your _wife_ or continue to whine about it to me."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and sighed heavily, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not moving.

"To talk to Alice." He said grudgingly, kissing the top of my head. "You should have been a counselor, little sis." He said, walking towards the front door with his keys out.

"That's Edward's job." I laughed, following him to the door. "And I don't think I could handle that kind of thing five days a week. I almost ripped your head off back there, and it was about five minutes." Jasper laughed along with me, hugging me quickly before opening the front door.

"I'll be over later tonight with Ali to work on the nursery. And no peeking, little sister. Or I _will _tell Alice." I stuck my tongue out at him and waved as he got in his car and drove away.

Once he was out of sight, I closed the front door and sunk to the floor, sighing.

Over two months to go.

BPOV, Friday Morning:

"You didn't have to take this morning off, you know." I said, looking over at Edward as I cooked breakfast. It was a little past ten and we had both slept in, and Edward planned to go into work at one.

"I know, but I wanted to spend the morning with my beautiful wife." He said sweetly, coming up behind me and kissing the top of my head while rubbing my stomach gently. "Our parents will be here all weekend, and I wanted a little time alone with you."

I smiled and tilted my head back so I could look at him. "I want some time with you too." I sighed, kissing his neck quickly before straightening up and putting my focus back on brunch. "But my parents will be here for brunch in ten minutes." I pointed out, and Edward sighed.

"Here, let me finish cooking." He said, easily nudging me to the side. "And why don't you go set the table?" He suggested, making me feel like a five year old.

But I obliged, setting the table quickly and then standing by the window in the living room, peering out onto the street.

Several minutes passed, and my parents' familiar red car slowly pulled into the driveway.

"They're here!" I called, grinning. I hadn't seen my parents in four months, since we told them I was pregnant. And what could I say? They were my parents; I had missed them.

I walked to the front door, pulling it open just as my mom climbed up the steps to the porch.

"Mom! Dad!" I called excitedly, and my mom instantly pulled me into a big hug.

"Bella!" She cried, grinning and then holding me back at arms length so she could get a good look at me. "Oh Charlie, she's gotten so big!" She exclaimed, dropping both her hands to my stomach. My dad, coming in the doorway behind her with a suitcase in one hand, grinned at me, his eyes unusually bright.

"She sure has." He laughed, hugging me as soon as my mom let me go. "Nice to see you, Bells."

"Nice to see you too, dad." I said happily.

"Here, Charlie, let me take that." Edward came down the hallway, drying his hands on a dish rag.

"Oh, hello Edward." My dad said, handing the suitcase to Edward. "Thanks." He added, smiling a little.

My parents had, understandably, not liked Edward all that much in the past. But now that we were both adults, they had warmed up to him considerably.

"Edward, why don't you show my parents up the guest room?" I suggested, taking the damp dish rag from him. "And I'll finish up the food."

"Alright." He said, leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips. He then led Charlie and Renée upstairs, making polite conversation as they followed him up the staircase.

I smiled and leaned against the wall briefly, savoring the small moment of peace.

**Because this was going to be a long weekend.**

**-----**

**I have yet another new updating schedule.**

**1. I will update a different story every night. I may update the same story several nights in a row.  
2. 'Second Chances' is currently my primary story. I focus the majority of my attention on it.  
3. 'In Search of Euphoria' will be upated two or three times a week, depending on how well the chapters flow.  
4. 'Nice Guys Always Finish Last' will be updated once a month. There are only a few chapters left for the story.  
5. 'Family Affair' is on an indefinite hiatus. Why? Because I currently have no inspiration for that particular story line. And if I have no inspiration, the chapters suck.  
6. 'Strain' will be updated like...twice a month? If I have the inspiration to do so.  
7. "My Love, My Life" is my secondary story. Look for updates twice a week or so.  
8. 'L'amour est Sourd' will be updated twice a month. 'L'amour est Aveugle' will not be continued, I've decided it will stand as a one-shot.**

**Message me or review with any questions.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry about that chapter confusion the other day! My bad!**

**I'm not taking the poll down quite yet, but the decision seems pretty clear. I'm going to start thinking of a title for the third (and final) part of this story. If you have any ideas, be sure to get them to me, because as of right now, I've got nothing.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" My mom asked, and I gritted my teeth.

"No, mom. I can do it." I responded in a tight voice, concentrating hard on the potatoes I was scrubbing for dinner. "Why don't you go watch TV with dad and Edward?" I suggested lightly, scrubbing the potato harder than I really needed to.

"I wanted to talk to you." My mom responded, and I turned my head slightly to face her.

"About…?"

"Well, when we went to see Alice and Jasper earlier this morning…Alice wasn't there." My mom said carefully, and I raised my eyebrows.

"And…?" I asked, failing to see the problem.

"Bella, it was eight o'clock in the morning." My mom said quietly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, she probably just went into work early. It's no big deal." I lied through my teeth, although I was instantly worried.

Jasper had told me a few days ago he was going to sort things out with Alice. And since then, I've barely seen either of them, and neither of them will really talk to me. I've had a bad feeling about this, and my mom just made it worse without even realizing it.

"I guess so." My mom relented. Then she took a brighter tone and placed one of her hands on my stomach. "You look so pretty, Bella. Pregnancy suits you." She said, and I snorted back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, the twenty extra pounds, swollen ankles, and cravings make me feel really sexy." I said sarcastically, wiping the potatoes I had just washed dry. My mom shook her head, laughing.

"Bella, I don't think any woman sees herself as sexy when she's pregnant." She pulled away from me slightly, narrowing her eyes. "Hasn't Edward been telling you how beautiful you look?" She asked seriously, and I managed a laugh.

"Actually, he won't shut up about it." I sighed. "I'm only seven months along, and I feel worse than I ever did when I was…" I trailed off, not wanting to bring Marie or my first pregnancy into this conversation. "I feel worse than I did last time." I said quickly, and my mom squeezed my shoulder.

"Baby, every pregnancy is different. With Jasper, I had morning sickness like crazy and felt worse than I ever have in my life. With you, I felt perfectly fine." She stopped, and her eyes lit up. "Maybe that means you're having a boy!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Who's having a boy?" Edward asked, coming into the kitchen with my dad on his heels.

"I think Bella's having a boy." My mom said excitedly, and I saw Edward smirk a little.

Damn him, if he told my mom we already knew the sex…

"Hmm, I could swear it's a girl." He said lightly, moving next to me and taking one of my hands. "Bella here is convinced it's a boy." He added, and I squeezed his hand. Tightly.

"See, and mommy always knows best!" My mom insisted, and it was all I could do to not start laughing. Ugh, I had to tell her now…

"Well, mom, we actually do know." I said casually, and Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged, and my mom's jaw dropped. My dad stayed silent, but I saw him smile slightly and shake his head.

"What is it?" My mom practically screeched, placing both her hands in my stomach.

"Not telling." I said evenly, smirking at her. "Edward and I have decided to keep it between us." I explained, and I saw my dad laughing silently over my mom's shoulder.

"No! You have to tell me!" She insisted. "Just whisper it in my ear, and I promise not to tell anyone."

I laughed and shook my head, and she instantly pouted.

Edward cleared his throat, and I could still see the laughter in his eyes. "Alright, Renée. Let's just finish up dinner and wait for my mom." He suggested, nudging her arm. "And maybe you can pester Bella more about this later." My mom stuck out her tongue, and I was surprised at how nice she was being to Edward, and how carefree she acted around him. It was a nice change.

My parents hadn't been thrilled about me marrying Edward. They liked him enough, and we were in love, but they had long doubted our ability to have a successful marriage. I knew that Edward had asked my dad for his blessing to marry me before he proposed, and all Edward would tell me was that Charlie had not been easily persuaded.

Hopefully this weekend my parents could see how happy Edward made me, and just how successful our marriage was. We are nowhere close to being perfect, but everything has fallen into the right place. We were in love, we had a home, we had jobs, and we were both ecstatically waiting the birth of our daughter.

Things had never been better.

------

Edward and I crawled into bed late that night, after spending our evening talking with my parents and his mom. I loved all three of them, but they didn't get along to well.

Renée and Charlie somewhat blame her for Edward getting me pregnant when we were teenagers, and Elizabeth takes a lot of offense to that. She raised Edward and Rosalie all on her own, and I knew that she did not appreciate my parents judging her abilities as a parent. But tonight, everything had remained perfectly civil.

I rolled over on my side and saw that Edward had already fallen asleep, his bare chest rising and falling with his slow, even breaths.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, willing sleep to come to me. It had been a long day and I was exhausted, but for some reason I just couldn't get to sleep.

Just as I was dozing off, the sharp trill of the phone jolted me awake. I made a ferocious swipe for the phone, answering it before it could ring again and wake everyone else up.

"Hello?" I whispered, glancing at Edward to ensure he hadn't woken up.

"Bella, its Alice." I heard her saw quietly over the phone, and I instantly grew worried.

"Ali? What's wrong?" I asked frantically, getting out of bed and reaching for my clothes. I was willing to come to her if she needed me. She was my sister in law and my best friend.

"I just need your help, Bella. Please." She said in a low voice, and I noticed that someone was talking in the background on her end of the phone.

"Alice, what's going-?"

"Just say you'll help me." She interrupted, her voice like ice. "I need your help."

------

**Cliffy! What's wrong with Alice?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	35. Chapter 35

**I got some threats saying I better update today. I was a little scared.**

**No, I wasn't. I just love you guys and wanted to quench your thirst.**

**------**

EPOV

I woke up and reached over to the other side of the bed in search of Bella's warmth. All I found was cold sheets. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glancing around the room. Nothing looked out of place.

So I got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, still wondering where Bella had gone. It was only 8 o'clock, and these days she was all about sleeping in. Running my hands through my hair, I padded downstairs and peeked my head into the living room, where my mom had been sleeping on the couch. But she wasn't there either.

Renée, however, was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Morning." I said gruffly, reaching to poor myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She said, glancing up from the newspaper.

"Do you know where my mom and Bella got to?" I asked curiously, sitting down at the table across from her. Renée glanced up, her expression confused.

"No. I didn't know they were gone." She said, and I nodded.

"Bella was gone when I woke up and my mom isn't in the living room." I explained, checking my phone for messages.

Nothing.

Renée frowned, and glanced at the clock. "I've been up since seven and I haven't noticed anything." She said, her tone just as worried as I felt. Just then, I heard the garage door creak open and the familiar sound of Bella's car.

The door swung open and Bella walked in, still wearing her sweats, with my mom and _Alice _in tow.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing from Bella's worried face to Alice's teary one. My mom silently poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Alice and keeping one for herself. Bella elbowed Alice gently and Alice finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant." She said, tears escaping down her cheeks. "But I can't tell Jasper, because he doesn't want kids!" She burst out, her tiny shoulders shaky with sobs. I glanced from Bella to Alice, stunned.

Renée sat motionless at the kitchen table, her mouth wide open. Bella rubbed Alice's back comfortingly and my mom handed her a tissue.

"Alice, it's going to be fine." Bella soothed, glancing over at me with a pleading expression. "Just talk to Jasper, honey. He could never not want his own baby." Renée nodded, still looking stunned.

"Once you tell him you're already pregnant, I'm sure he'll realize how great this is." I added, standing up and hugging Alice tightly. I had never seen Alice cry before. She had always been tough as nails, despite her tiny figure and angelic, childlike features. "Ali, he's probably just…" I hesitated, not sure what word would best describe the self doubt I knew Jasper was probably feeling. I had felt it, but it was Bella who had helped me overcome it. "He's probably just scared." I finished, and Bella smiled at me, silently reaching for my hand and squeezing it softly.

"Of what?" Alice sobbed, looked up at me.

"That he won't be a good father, for one." I started, and Bella squeezed my hand tighter as I continued to hug Alice and smooth her ruffled hair down. "And that you won't need him anymore; that your relationship won't be able to get through the stress."

"But you two can do it." Alice said, pulling away from me and looking forlorn. "You two never have problems like this."

I laughed and pulled Bella into my arms, kissing the top of her head. "Alice, we have our fair share of problems." Bella nodded and stood on her tip toes to kiss me gently on the lips.

"We just _talk _about them. You and Jazz are never going to get past this if you don't talk things out _calmly._ Yelling and screaming won't get anything accomplished."

"My son may be stubborn, but he's a good person." Renée interrupted. "And Alice, he really does love you. Just talk to him." Alice sniffled one last time and took a deep breath.

"I need to calm down first." She said quietly. "Can I hang out here today?" She asked, looking from Bella to me, a small smile on her face.

"Of course." Bella and I said in unison.

"We love you, Alice." Bella said, and I dropped my arms so that she could hug Alice. "You are always welcome here."

------

**I'm really sorry about the short chapter, but I originally wasn't going to update at all today. I have a wedding in Peoria, Illinois to get too.**

**Ciao, cutie pies. Review, and our love shall be eternal.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	36. Chapter 36

**So, I still haven't thought of any titles for the sequel, but I've decided that I will start writing it a week or two after this story ends.**

**-----**

BPOV

Having my parents and mother in law staying with us was not as stressful as I had thought it would be. The only really stressful aspect of this weekend was Alice.

All day Saturday, she stayed sitting at the kitchen table, clutching her empty coffee cup and staring off into space; her eyes glassy and eerily red. I know she was expecting Jasper to show up and apologize profusely with some kind of wildly romantic gesture, but I know the way Jasper gets when he's upset. He's probably sitting on the couch in their house right now drinking some kind of strong alcohol and beating himself up about what was bothering him instead of actually doing something about it.

By the time dinner was over, we were all seriously worried about Alice. Elizabeth, Renée, Edward, and I had all tried to console her, but she was still convinced that Jasper would see the error of his ways soon and come for her. Now she was at least eating something; Edward had somehow cajoled her into eating a large portion of the chicken noodle soup he had made for her.

By now, I knew Jasper wasn't coming by any time soon to apologize, although Alice refused to give up hope. I also knew that my older brother most certainly needed some sense knocked into his pretty little head.

-----

The whole drive, I was thinking about what I would say to Jasper, and how I should have taken Edward up on his offer to have him come along. I couldn't solver Jasper and Alice's problems for them; that wouldn't be fair to both them and myself. But I had to make Jasper see just how badly his actions and words had hurt Alice.

I let myself into the house using the spare key, and the noises of the television confirmed my suspensions that Jasper was stewing in the living room. I found him sitting on the couch, fiddling with his and Alice's framed wedding picture and staring at the blank wall in front of him, his eyes watery.

"Jazz." I said quietly, sinking down onto the couch next to him. He jumped slightly and turned his head to face me, the expression marred across his face somewhat sheepish and extremely guilty.

"Hey, Bells." He rasped, his voice dry and hoarse. "Is Alice okay?" He asked, not looking at me this time.

"She's at my house with Edward, Elizabeth, and mom and dad." I paused, sighing heavily and resting one of my hands on Jasper's shoulder. "But no, I wouldn't exactly say she's okay." Jasper groaned and squeezed his eyes shut; dropping the picture he was holding and balling up his fists.

"I really fucked things up, didn't I?" He asked hoarsely, opening his eyes again to look at me.

"Yeah, you really did." I said bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat things. I took a long, deep breath and squeezed Jasper's shoulder comfortingly.

"If you go over and apologize to her, I know there's something she really needs to tell you." I said in a low voice. "And really apologize, Jazz. Sincerely, and don't get mad at her."

Jasper stared at me for a long moment; bags under his eyes and heavy stubble all over his face. Then he stood up and stomped out of the house and into the pouring rain with determined steps, heading god knows were.

EPOV

Charlie, Renée, my mom, and I were in the living room watching a game when the front door slammed open and Jasper stormed in, breathing heavily with widened eyes and rain dripping off of him. "Where's Alice?" He asked quickly, his eyes scanning the room. I wordlessly pointed towards the kitchen just as Bella ran in the front door behind her brother, her hair and clothes sopping wet.

"Shower."I said firmly, pointing her upstairs.

"But Alice might-" She started to protest, but I cut her off.

"At least go put some dry clothes on, love." I said in a softer voice, and Bella sighed to herself and nodded, hurrying upstairs. I excused myself from the room and stood at the foot of the stairs, giving me a good look into the kitchen where Alice was sitting.

Jasper has squatting on his knees in front of her, talking vehemently and holding her hands tightly. I watched happily as Jasper's hands suddenly dropped to Alice's very flat stomach and he kissed her enthusiastically, both of them smiling broadly and laughing.

Bella stomped down the stairs just then, wearing a pair of pajama pants and one of my shirts.

"The happy couple seems to have made up." I whispered into her ear, standing behind her in the hallway and wrapping my arms around her; my hands clasped on her baby bump.

"Good." Bella sighed, relaxing in my arms. "They're both such stubborn asses; I don't think either of them could find anyone else who could tolerate them." I laughed and kissed the top of her head just as Jasper and Alice noticed our presence in the hallway.

"We're going home." Jasper announced, scooping Alice into his arms and cradling her tiny body against his. "Thanks, Bella." He added, walking past us. Alice nodded at us, her face aglow and her eyes back to their usual brightness.

Bella sighed and shook her head, then took me by the hand and pulled me into the vacated kitchen. "I think Jasper is happy about this." She said in a low, confidential voice. "The look on his face-" she was cut off by the ringing phone, which she answered promptly.

"Hello?" She answered, twirling a piece of her long hair around her pointer finger. Her bright smile faltered a bit, and she nodded. "Um, yes." She glanced over at the calendar on the side of the fridge, biting her lip as she did so. "That should work just fine. Thanks, Esme." She hung up the phone and silently looked over her shoulder at me.

"What?"I asked, holding out my arms. Bella walked into them, burying her head into my chest as I hugged her tightly.

"November 7, at noon." She said in a soft, lilting voice. "That's when we're going to see Marie." I took a quick intake of breath, and then hugged Bella tighter, smiling to myself when I felt the baby kick a few times through her stomach against my own.

"That sounds good." I managed to say, and Bella tilted her head up to look up at me through her dark eyelashes.

"It's going to be great." She whispered as I stroked her hair gently. "It has to be."

-----

**If you've got any suggestions for the third part's title, let me know. I am open to suggestions. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	37. Chapter 37

**The man-child brigade and I are going to see a movie tonight! And we all bought tickets to see New Moon already! We are such dorks…**

**------**

BPOV

"Elizabeth? Can I talk to you?" I asked, hovering on the stairs. It was nearly eleven o'clock on Sunday night, and Elizabeth and my parents would be leaving early tomorrow morning. Elizabeth, who had been pulling the couch out, turned to face me and gave me a huge smile.

"Sure, Bella." She said easily, sitting down on the bed and gesturing for me to sit down next to her. I did, and I sighed in contentment when she hugged me gently with one arm. Elizabeth always had a way of making me feel better and loved, just like her son did. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled, leaning my head on her shoulder. "No, not at all. I just wanted to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else. Edward knows, of course, but no one else can." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled eagerly, obviously intrigued.

"Okay, I promise." She said, and I patted my stomach slowly.

"Last week, we had a little incident." I started quietly, and Elizabeth's eyes widened dramatically, her lips pursed. "There was some, um, bleeding." My voice cracked slightly, but I cleared my throat and continued, determined to keep my gaze on my lap and not on Elizabeth. "Everything turned out to be fine, but when we had an ultrasound done, we ended up finding out the sex." Elizabeth squealed and I glanced up at her, grinning.

"And?" She prodded, smiling just as wide as I was. "Can I know?"

"Of course, because we're naming her, our daughter, after you. Elizabeth Renée Alice Masen." I said finally, and I couldn't help but start picturing my daughter in my head. I hoped she would be every bit as beautiful as Marie was, and perfectly healthy.

"Oh, Bella…" Elizabeth murmured, pulling me into her arms for a long, warm hug. "That means so much to me, I can't thank you enough." I smiled, and she gave me one last squeeze before dropping her arms.

"You've done so much for us over the last few years, especially with the adoption, and we just felt…" I sighed to myself, and Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eyes. "We want her to be just as amazing and wonderful as you are."

"You're so sweet, my dear." She said softly, patting my cheek gently, then glancing at the clock on the wall just as it chimed eleven. "I'm sorry, but I really need my sleep." She said apologetically, and I immediately blushed and stood up.

"_I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have kept you." I said, hugging my mother in law before heading towards the stairs. "Goodnight." I said quietly as to not wake Edward and my parents, yawning as I did so.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight." She murmured, and then flicked the light off, engulfing the house in darkness.

-----

I woke with a start, but I wasn't sure why. Nothing seemed out of place…Edward was sleeping peacefully beside me and I didn't hear any noises. But suddenly I was wide awake, and it was three in the morning.

Sighing heavily, I took a trip to bathroom, thanks to the unbelievable pressure my daughter was currently placing on my bladder.

I slipped back into bed and tugged the covers up to my chin, staring up at the ceiling and reflecting on the last year of my life. Buying a house, getting pregnant, meeting Marie, and possibly befriending the Cullen's…it was all so surreal, but in a good way. Edward and I had both grown up so much, and our hard work was definitely paying off.

Edward must have sensed my restlessness in his sleep, because he rolled over to face me, his eyes still half closed and his expression confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked groggily, and I shook my head, reaching up to cup his stubble covered cheek with my hand.

"No." I said, and he opened his eyes all the way.

"Then why are you up?" he asked in a sleepy voice, kissing my palm before I withdrew it from his face.

"I was just thinking." I explained, staring up at the ceiling again. "How's the nursery coming?" I asked curiously, and Edward chuckled; flopping over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling as well. I could tell he was still tired, but was making a point to talk with me. Our weekend had been very busy, and we had hardly had anytime to ourselves.

"It's going quite well, my love. And don't worry, Jasper and I made sure that we prevented Alice from going completely over the top." He assured me, and I rolled my eyes. He tilted his head and silently studied me for a moment, his expression beautifully serene and still marred with drowsiness "What are you going to do this week while I'm at work?" He asked quietly, and I sighed heavily to myself.

"I have no idea." I said honestly. "Can I stop by once and a while to have lunch with you?" I asked, and Edward chuckled lazily and grinned.

"You don't have to ask, love. I love seeing you during the day. Always." I smiled to myself and Edward leaned over to kiss me. "Goodnight, baby. I'll see you in the morning." He murmured, kissing my stomach as well before turning back over on his side and closing his eyes once more.

I stared at his face for a moment, oddly at peace. Then, I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

-----

**Sorry this is short, but I've got to get going! We're seeing 'Where the Wild Things Are' in a half hour.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	38. Chapter 38

**So 'Where the Wild Things Are' was a fantastic movie! We all absolutely loved it, even my husband, who is usually a picky movie watcher. He didn't even like 'The Dark Knight' the first time he saw it!**

**------**

BPOV

"Bella Masen! How are you doing, honey?" Debby, the secretary, asked the moment I stepped in the high school's office.

"I'm doing great, Debby." I smiled and Debby stood up, walking over to me.

"Well, how far along are you?" She asked, immediately placing her hands on my stomach. I reflexively flinched, but she didn't notice. I didn't mind people touching my baby bump; I just wish they would ask first. It's a little unnerving when people are just coming up to you and grabbing at your stomach.

"Um, I'm in the middle of my seventh month." I said, and Debby patted my stomach before sitting back down in her desk.

"We sure do miss you around here." She said sweetly. "What can I do for you?"

"I came in to surprise my husband and take him out to lunch. Is he in?" Debby's face fell a little bit and she glanced towards the office doors, and then back to me.

"Oh. He and Tanya went out to lunch already…about half an hour ago." She said apologetically, and my heart nearly shot out of my chest.

_Calm down, this doesn't mean anything_.

"Tanya?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, Tanya; your temporary replacement." Debby said quickly, although she hadn't needed to. I remembered Tanya; long blonde hair, huge blue eyes, and an amazing body. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "They should be back in about ten minutes…do you want to wait for Edward in his office? It should be unlocked."

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said hurriedly, saying goodbye to Debby and walking as fast as I could down the hallway and towards Edward's office. I eased the door open and flicked the lights on, instantly assaulted by Edward's familiar scent. I looked around quickly before walking around Edwards' desk and sinking into the chair; running my hands over the smooth wood of his desk. Pictures of the two of us littered his desk, and my heartstrings tugged when I saw the baby's first ultrasound pictures propped up against his computer's monitor.

After everything we had been through, I knew Edward going to lunch with Tanya didn't mean anything, but I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

I sat there for awhile, looking around Edward's office curiously. I didn't come in here often; Edward had typically come to my classroom.

A tall bookshelf stood in one corner, crammed with books; classics and modern writing alike. His college diploma also rested on the bookshelf, next to his certificates for coaching the boy's baseball team every spring and the basketball team every fall, plus a few trophies the teams had won last year. A worn couch sat against the wall opposite his desk, and there was a tall potted plant in the corner. Not much to it.

The pictures on his desk were sweet, though. Most of them were of the two of us; both posed and candid. But there were also ones of the two of us and our friends, laughing and having a good time. There was one of Edward and I with Renée, Charlie, Jasper, and Rosalie on the day we had graduated from college, and one of Edward and Rosalie from last Christmas. I nudged one of me and Jasper to the side, seeing that there was another picture tucked behind it.

It was one of Esme and I, taken when I was hospitalized because of the preeclampsia. We were both smiling and clasping hands. I wondered why Edward would keep this picture for all these years. Blinking back tears, I slid the picture back into place. I glanced down at my stomach and managed a small smile.

I was getting a second chance at being a mother, and I was going to do it the right way this time.

Suddenly, the door to Edward's office started to open again.

"Alright, Tanya, I'll see you later." Edward laughed, coming into his office. I froze like a deer in headlights. Edward glanced up for a split second and jumped back when he saw me. "Shit, Bella!" He laughed nervously and closed his office door behind him. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." I said impassively. "I wanted to have lunch…where were you?"

"I had lunch with Tanya." Edward said easily, coming over and kissing my forehead. "She wanted me to look at her lessons plans, she's still a little nervous."

"So why did she want _you_ to look at them? You're not even a teacher." I snapped bluntly, and Edward recoiled slightly.

"Relax, Bella. We're colleagues, and she asked me to look at her plans over lunch. Besides, you always ask me to look over _your_ lesson plans."

"That's different!" I exclaimed. "I'm your wife!" A look of confusion spread across Edward's handsome face, and he shook his head slowly.

"Bella, what's this all about?" He asked quietly, cocking an eyebrow. "Come on, sweetie, just tell me." I stayed silent for a moment, searching his face.

"Is she flirting with you?" I finally asked, raising my eyebrows at Edward.

"I'm not going to lie to you." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "She has flirted with me several times, but I haven't done anything about it.

"She flirts with you all the time?!" I asked desperately, fuming now at the thought of another woman flirting with _my _husband. "She throws herself all over you, and you do _nothing?"_

"Whoa, calm down! Even if she does throw herself at me and flirt, I do nothing! I'm not…_leading her on_!" Edward said, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's not how I meant it! She flirts with you and then you do absolutely nothing to stop it." I interjected.

"What am I supposed to do? I've made it clear to Tanya that I'm married" he held up his left hand "and that I love my wife. There's not much else I can do without causing a scene."

"Then cause a scene!" I demanded.

"I won't." Edward said seriously. "Because that would embarrass her, me, and even you." He glanced towards the door and his face hardened. "My lunch break was over five minutes ago. I'll see you at home." He said gruffly, and I wordlessly stood up and he pressed a fleeting kiss to my cheek before sitting down at his desk.

I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe that, for just a few minutes, I had taken something the wrong way and doubted Edward's love for me.

In my heart, I knew he would never, ever cheat on me. But hearing him say that another woman was flirting with him…it had just made me jump to a terrible and entirely untrue conclusion.

EPOV

"Tanya, we need to talk." I said, coming into her classroom during her prep hour.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, grinning up at me eagerly. "What's up, cutie?" I sighed and sat down in a chair next to her desk, not sure how to proceed.

"Tanya, I don't think we should hang out so much." I said carefully. "I can look at your lesson plans and stuff, but I don't think Bella would comfortable with anything more than that." Tanya cocked her eyebrow at me, confused. "You're a beautiful woman, Tanya." I said softly. "And Bella…she's just a little insecure."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Tanya asked coyly, seemingly ignoring the rest of what I had told her.

"That's not relevant." I said quickly. "I'm married to Bella, and I love her." Tanya leaned forward pushing her arms together slightly as she stood up.

"So?" She asked, stepping closer to me. "I'm not exactly looking for a long time thing." Tanya said in husky voice, and leaned away from her slightly, uncomfortable with how close she was getting to me.

Then, the inconceivable happened. Tanya came up to me, placed her arms around my neck, and before I could even recoil, locked her lips around mine.

I pushed her away instantly, disgusted. Her lips were caked in thick gloss, and she had immediately stuck her touch into my mouth. "You need to stop." I said harshly, holding her back when she tried to approach me again.

Tanya pouted, looking surprised.

"What? You don't want me?" She asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"No." I said cruelly, pushing her away yet again as she tried to throw her arms around my neck again. "I don't want you, not at all." Her jaw dropped, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you obviously don't know what you're giving up." She said haughitily. "You can't stand there and tell me that your hugely pregnant wife is taking care of your…_needs_ well enough."

"Bella takes care of my 'needs' just fine." I said angrily. "Just stay away from me, Tanya. I'm not remotely interested in you."

With that, I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I was disgusted, wiping at my lips with the back of my hand. Now, I knew I had to tell Bella, and I had a feeling this discussion would not end well.

-----

**Review, please! Notice that this chapter is quite long compared to my others!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm very glad you all saw that the kiss was all Tanya, not Edward. He didn't want to kiss her, and pushed her away immediately. **

-----

BPOV

I stared at the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds until Edward got home from work. I had felt so terribly all day for nagging him like I had. My husband was a very attractive man, and he couldn't help that. But he should have told me that Tanya was flirting with him.

"Bella?" I jumped slightly as the front door opened and I tensed as Edward walked into the room.

"Hi." I said quietly, standing up to greet him.

"I need to tell you something, and I want you to calm down first." Edward said in a low voice, gesturing for me to sit down on the couch.

My heart pounding, I sat down and glanced up at him as he paced across the living room, his head ducked.

"Today after you left, I went to go talk to Tanya." He started, and I grimaced at her name. "And after I told her I was in no way interested in her…" He took a deep breath and stopped pacing, and then ran his long fingers through his hair. "She kissed me, Bella." Edward whispered, looking up from the floor.

My blood seemed to have run cold. I froze, my heart beating faster and faster as my version started to blur and I broke out into a cold sweat.

"I pushed her away Bella. I swear to you that I did not kiss her back. You are the only woman in the world that has touched my heart, and my heart will always be yours. I am not in any way interested in Tanya. I love you." He said quickly, sinking down onto his knees in front of me.

I remained motionless as he hugged me, and suddenly a sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils. I almost dry heaved when I realized what that smell was. I gently pushed Edward away from me, turning my head away from him.

"Please go take a shower." I said quietly, tears forming in my eyes. "You smell like her."

Edward's face fell slightly and he stood up, hanging his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and I noticed that his lips were tinged slightly with some kind of lip gloss.

"Shower, please." I said, leaning forward and resting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." Edward said again, kissing the top of my head and then walking heavily up the stairs.

I stifled back a sob as I heard the water running, and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I was no longer the only woman who had kissed Edward. Some other woman had taken that from me, and Edward hadn't even wanted it. She had ruined one of the special connections we shared with something as simple yet treacherous as a kiss.

The water had stopped running sometime in the middle of my meltdown.

"Do you hate me?" I heard Edward asked from the stairwell, and I glanced up at him. He stood there on the last step, wearing jeans and a grey tee shirt stretched tight against his perfectly muscular body.

"Never. I love you." I promised, and Edward walked over to me slowly and sat down next to me, holding me tightly against his side. I inhaled deeply, immensely relieved when I smelled nothing but his clear, distinct scent.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I swear to you I didn't want to kiss her." Edward said, and I nodded.

"I understand." I whispered against his neck as I kissed him gently there. "It's not you I'm mad at, anyway. I can't believe she did that." Edward sighed in relief, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I don't feel very well." I whispered. The room was spinning and I wasn't feeling quite right.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked urgently, pulling away from me slightly to gaze into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I feel a little weird." I mumbled, taking deep breaths. "Edward, I think I'm going to faint." I said in a panic, breathing faster now, completely freaking out.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay." Edward said quickly, feeling my forehead with the black of his cool palm.

"Edward!" I gasped, trying to breathe normally but failing terribly.

"I'm taking you upstairs, Bella, please just try and calm down." Edward said urgently, pulling me up into his arms and hurrying upstairs. I tried my hardest to calm down, but I couldn't. My world was spinning completely off it's' axis. "I'm calling Carlisle." Edward said desperately, sitting down on the bed next to me and rubbing my shoulders. I knew he was panicking, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Carlisle, its Edward Masen. I think Bella's having a panic attack, and I…I don't know what to do…No, we're at home-"he sighed in relief and squeezed my shoulder gently. "Thank you." He said before hanging up the phone. "Carlisle's coming, Bella." He said, and I tried to nod.

But the sudden movement had me spinning again, and I caught sight of Edward's worried face before I slipped into darkness.

-----

**Can't update again tonight, or tomorrow. Sorry.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the little delay with this chapter, I've been feeling a little under the weather. Anyway, I hope you all had a very happy Halloween and have a great November!**

-----

BPOV

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

I stirred slightly and peeked my eyes open, wincing when the sharp sunlight streaming in the window pierced my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, sitting up slightly and looking around in confusion.

I was in our bedroom, but the clock on the nightstand said it was only a little after 4 in the afternoon. Edward was sitting on the bed next to me, holding my hand in his and resting his other hand on my knee.

"You fainted." Edward said quietly, and that's when I noticed Carlisle Cullen standing in the doorway, wearing his white coat and holding a medical bag.

"Is everything okay?" I asked urgently, the events of earlier this afternoon flooding back to me. Tanya kissed Edward. She kissed him._ My _damn husband.

"You're fine." Carlisle assured me, and walked a little closer to the bed. "You need to stay calm and try and relax a little more. All this stress you've been under definitely has caused a little too much pressure on you and the baby. It's not good for you to be on your feet all day, so you should probably stay home more and if anything else happens- even if you get a little woozy or feel faint- I'm putting you on a strict bed rest order for the rest of your pregnancy." Carlisle said sternly, raising his eyebrows.

"And what about the delivery?" Edward asked, speaking the words I had been about to. "Bella isn't due until late December, does this change anything?"

Carlisle shrugged and adjusted the collar of his jacket. "Well, it depends on how things go. If anything else happens, there's a very good chance that we'll have to schedule you a c-section. But otherwise, there's nothing that says you can't have a normal delivery."

I nodded, overwhelmed. "Thank you so much, Carlisle. I don't know how to properly thank you, but I want to express my- _our" _I squeezed Edward's hand "gratitude." I said softly, smiling at him.

"It was no problem. Just promise me you'll take it easy and just relax. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home," Carlisle said, then shook Edward and I's hands before starting to leave the room.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Edward said, standing up. He kissed the top of my head before leaving the room with Carlisle on his heels. "I'll be right back, baby." He promised, and I smiled weakly and watched him leave the room.

This was all getting to be too much. Day after day things are getting harder. Edward is fantastic, I have no complaints there. But all the other things that have happened are just weighing me down.

"Bella?" Edward came back into the room, looking uneasy.

"Hey." I smiled at him and he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my hand.

"Can I kiss you?" Edward asked hesitantly, and I looked at him with confusion. Why in God's name would my husband _ask_ if he could kiss me?

"Of course you can kiss me." I said, furrowing my brow. "You don't have to ask."

"I wasn't sure if you were upset with me." Edward explained, leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips, then cupping my cheek with one of his hands. "I know you said you weren't…but I understand if you really are."

I shook my head and ran my hand through his soft, tousled hair. "I'm not mad at you, Edward. I'm not even upset with you. I'm upset with _her_." I said through my teeth, frowning. "What she did…that's just inexcusable. She knows you're married to me, and she knows we're having a baby!" I moved my hands from his hair and rubbed my stomach. Edward sighed and moved one of his hands to my stomach as well, smiling when he felt a slight kick.

"What should I do?" He asked in a small voice.

That was a question I had no idea how to answer. "I don't know." I said honestly, patting the bed next to me, gesturing for him to climb in. "But I really don't think I can talk about this right now."

Edward slid into bed next to me, on top of the covers instead of under. "I'm so sorry, baby." He said, and I leaned my head against his arm. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I little disoriented." I admitted, rubbing my forehead. "And my head hurts a little bit. But other than that, I'm feeling perfectly fine."

"You scared me." Edward said softly, and I heard the anguish in his voice.

"I'm sorry. But everything is fine, right? Carlisle said everything would be fine." I soothed him, and he nodded; kissing the top of my head.

"As long as we find away to get you away from all this drama and have you relax." He said in a light voice, and I knew the seriousness of the situation was gone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, pulling away from his gentle grip and sitting up fully. "I can start dinner now."

Edward chuckled and shook his head, pulling me back into his arms and squeezing me gently. "Dinner can wait." He said In my ear. "And I'll order something to eat, you don't have to cook anything.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. I can cook just fine." I protested, but Edward shook his head again.

"Relax." He reminded me. "At least let me take care of dinner for today."

I sighed, knowing Edward wouldn't budge on this. He was way too stubborn for his own good. "Fine." I relented, and Edward grinned at me.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked, reaching for the phone.

"Anything." I shrugged just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed, scooting out of bed and hurrying out of the room before Edward could stop me. I felt a little weird, but well enough to walk around.

I swung the front door open and stopped in my tracks when I saw Tanya standing there, wearing a low cut top and tight jeans.

"What do you want?" I asked, venom practically dripping from my voice. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is Edward here?" She asked in sugary sweet voice that made me cringe. I was about to say no when I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs.

"Baby, the food will be here in-" He stopped in his tracks, his eyes glued to Tanya. "What's going on?" He asked in a low voice, glancing at me with a panicked expression.

"I wanted to talk to you, Edward. In private." Tanya said, practically licking her lips. Her eyes raked over me with obvious disdain. "Excuse us, won't you?" She said to me, and Edward shook his head.

"Get out of here, Tanya." He said sharply. "Just leave both of us alone." And with that, he slammed the door shut in her face.

**-----**

**Home sick today. Going to take a nap and have something for breakfast. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	41. Chapter 41

**So this chapter takes a pretty big leap time wise…**

-----

November 7, BPOV

I looked in the mirror nervously, fiddling with my necklace.

"Do I look alright?" I asked Edward nervously. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing gently.

"You look beautiful, love." He assured me, his voice soft and sweet like honey. "Are you _feeling_ alright?" He asked, glancing at our reflection in the mirror and then kissing the top of my head.

"A little nervous." I said, tilting my head up so I could meet his eyes. "But otherwise, I feel fine." Edward smiled and ran one of his hands over my belly.

"Good." He said, removing his arms from around my waist and running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to go start the car, alright?"

"Yeah." I murmured. "I'll be right down."

Edward blew me a kiss and then retreated down the stairs. I watched him go, and then sat down on the foot of the bed. Today was November 7, the day we would be going to meet Marie. Edward had been concerned at first; worried that I would be under too much stress. But I assured him that waiting any longer to officially meet her would cause even _more _stress, and he soon relented.

After the incident with Tanya, Edward reported her to the school board immediately and I'm happy to say that she was fired and a new replacement was hired in her place. This one was a fifty four year old man who had been married to the same woman for twenty years, which made me feel a lot better.

Predictably, Edward and Alice have been doting on me and practically driving me crazy. Jasper finished remodeling the nursery last week, and Alice has been in there decorating almost nonstop.

I had gone in for my eight month check up the week before, and everything was going fine. They told me I still need to relax more, but otherwise everything was perfectly healthy. Our daughter was just the right size and had a strong heartbeat.

We still haven't told anyone other than Edward's mother about the sex of the baby, but Alice figured out that we knew. She's been pressuring us nonstop to tell, but I'm proud to say neither of us has cracked yet.

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, knowing that today was going to be an emotional day. But I knew I had to do it, and I would.

I still hadn't let Marie go completely; at least not in my heart. In the back of my mind, she was still _my _daughter. I needed to see her with Carlisle and Esme, needed to know that I had made the right decision.

If I couldn't let Marie go, I would be haunted by my decision for the rest of my life.

Esme POV

"When will they be here?" Marie asked, peering out the window. I sighed and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Around noon." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Carlisle, who had taken the day off to be here, comfortingly rubbed my shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Esme." He whispered, and I managed to nod and smile.

Marie had been on pins and needles all week. She had taken the news a lot better than we had expected, and was anxious to meet her birth parents. We had shown her the one picture we had of Edward and Bella- one that had been taken shortly after Marie's birth- and Marie had suddenly developed a whole list of questions, some of which I had no idea how to answer.

There were the easy ones, of course; how old were they, what were there jobs, did they have any kids now, what were they like…and so on and so forth.

But then there were questions I didn't even know Marie could come up with; why had they given her up, had they been ashamed of her, why hadn't they contacted us before about meeting her…and the list went on and on.

We answered all the questions we could, but Marie still wasn't satisfied with the little information we had on Edward and Bella. In some ways, this day couldn't have come soon enough. But in others…I was dreading it.

I knew it would never happen, but there was a terrible thought going in the back of my mind. What if Marie decided she loved Bella more than she loved me? How could I _ever_ handle something as heart shattering as that?

"They're here." Carlisle said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. He gestured outside and I saw Edward helping Bella out of their car. I was unbelievably jealous of Bella right now. She looked so beautiful and youthful, and she was able to have a child while I was not.

"Can I get the door?" Marie asked excitedly, and I nodded wordlessly while Carlisle stood up and pulled me up with him.

"It's going to be fine, Esme. I promise." He said for what had to be the millionth time that day. I nodded again and jumped slightly when the doorbell rang.

Taking deep, soothing breaths, I followed Carlisle and Marie into the entry way, and steeled myself as Marie yanked the front door open with a nervous smile on her face.

And then we came face to face with them, and it was just so…surreal. The moment I had been dreading was here, and it wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be.

Edward looked cool and calm as always, but Bella was biting her lip and fidgeting nervously.

"Why don't you come in?" Carlisle suggested, stepping forward and placing a hand on Marie's shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Edward, Bella." He said, shaking their hands hospitably.

"You too." Edward said easily, shaking my husband's hand and then looking towards me. "Hi, Esme." He said, gingerly offering me his hand. I hesitated, but sucked in a deep breath and shook his hand.

"Hi, Edward. You look great." I said, amazed at how at ease I felt. For some reason, Edward and Bella just felt like old friends.

"So do you." Edward said, and Bella stepped forward.

"Esme." She said carefully, but then hugged me gently as I greeted her. Bella's cheeks were red when she pulled away, but she didn't look very nervous anymore.

Edward almost instinctively put his arm around her when she stepped back to him, and I smiled when his hand rested gently over her bloated stomach.

"So, Marie, this is Edward and Bella Masen." I said, gesturing for my daughter to come stand next to me. When she did, I placed both my hands on her shoulders and breathed deeply. "They're your birth parents."

-----

**Hmm…what will make me update faster???**

**Oh yeah, if you REVIEW!**

**Please.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	42. Chapter 42

**Some of you have asked if their will be any chapters with Marie POV. The answer, sadly, is no. Marie is eight years old and I have no idea how to convey the simplicity of a child. It's been…eighteen years since I've had that mindset.**

-----

BPOV

Marie stared at Edward and I for a moment; her emerald green eyes wide and her jaw hanging open slightly. Then, she did something I would have never imagined. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the both of us in a sweet hug.

I was taken aback; I hadn't been expecting such a warm welcome from the daughter I had given up for adoption. But here she was, hugging me.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Carlisle suggested, and I nodded wordlessly, and Esme did the same.

Edward and I followed Carlisle, Esme, and Marie into the living room, our hands tightly intertwined. My heart was beating fast, but I was actually relieved. She didn't hate me. In fact, she seemed to like me already, and we hadn't even really spoken to each other.

We all sat down in the living room; Edward and I taking the couch and Marie sitting down on one of the armchairs. Edward placed his hand on my knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him in response.

"We thought maybe the three of you would like to talk by yourselves first." Carlisle said from the doorway, where he and Esme stood. "Marie has already agreed, so that's up to you." He added softly.

"Yes, that would be nice." Edward said, waiting for me to nod. "Thank you."

Carlisle and Esme smiled awkwardly and left the room, softly closing the door behind them.

Marie was staring at us, taking us in. She was very pretty, beautiful, actually. She was the spitting image of Edward, down to her sparkling green eyes. Her hair, however, was just like mine; very dark brown and wavy. She wore a plain blue dress, which looked beautiful against her pale skin tone and made the pink of her cheeks stand out.

"You're pretty." Marie said suddenly, looking me over. I smiled, surprised.

"You're pretty too." I assured her, and Edward nodded. Marie shrugged and turned her gaze from me to Edward.

"My eyes are the same color as yours." She said thoughtfully, and Edward cleared his throat.

"Yes, I suppose they are." He said weakly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Marie asked, swinging her feet and kicking at the carpet.

"Anything." I said quickly, and Marie narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you give me up? Why did you give me to mommy and daddy? Didn't you want me?" She asked very quickly, her words jumbling together slightly.

I hesitated, unsure of how to answer all those questions honestly, especially when I was speaking to an eight year old I barely knew.

Luckily, Edward piped up. "When Bella" He gestured to me "found out that she was going to have a baby, we were still in high school." He said, and Marie nodded. "We knew that we were not ready to have a baby, so we decided to find someone that really, really wanted a baby, and agreed to…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words to complete his explanation. "We agreed to give you up for adoption so that you could be happy and loved and taken care of, like you are now."

"Your mommy and daddy wanted you so badly, Marie." I said softly, tears gathering in my eyes. "And I want you to know that Edward and I really did love you. We loved you so much, that we gave you up and found you a better life." I said, and reached up to wipe away some of the tears that had gathered under my eyes. "And you're happy, right? You love your parents?"

Marie nodded vehemently and smiled widely. "Yes." She said, and I managed to smile back at her. "Are you having another baby?" Marie asked, leaning across the arm of the chair and the couch to touch my stomach tenderly.

"Yes." I said, smiling even wider at her and placing my hand over hers on my stomach. "The baby is going to be born sometime around Christmas." She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Will the baby be my brother or sister?" She asked, still feeling my stomach. Edward and I glanced at each other, unsure of what to tell her. Luckily, Marie was distracted when the baby kicked several times. "Oh! What was that?" Marie asked me, looking stunned.

I laughed and pressed her hand down more firmly on my stomach so that she could feel more of the baby's kicks. "The baby is kicking." I explained, and Marie looked awestruck.

"Does it hurt you?" She asked curiously, and I shook my head.

"It feels a little funny, but it doesn't hurt." I explained, and she grinned.

"Can I meet the baby? After it's born?" Marie asked excitedly, coming over to sit next to me on the couch. I glanced at Edward, beaming. She liked me. He smiled back and kissed my forehead gently, watching Marie as she rubbed my stomach.

"You'll have to ask your mommy and daddy." I said, and she sighed. "But if they say it's okay, then of course you can meet the baby."

"Will you come and see me again?" Marie asked, and Edward chuckled quietly. This girl was full of questions.

"If you want us too." Edward answered, and Marie nodded.

"I like you. You're nice." She said, then resumed patting my stomach.

Edward and I didn't reply, just grinned at each other. Today was a million times easier than I ever thought it could have been. Carlisle and Esme seemed okay with things, just a little nervous. And Marie was bubbly and vivacious and loveable. I can only hope this day stays on track.

**-----**

**There is going to be more Edward/Bella/Marie interaction in the next chapter, don't worry.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	43. Chapter 43

**I was originally going to do more interaction between Marie, Edward, and Bella, but the chapter just didn't flow. We'll see more of them together though. I promise. **

**This story is actually starting to wrap up, believe it or not. Right now, I'm pretty sure there will be fifty chapters.**

**Then, of course, the sequel will be starting. I've been thinking up titles, but I still haven't picked one.**

**Again, there is a big leap in time. The last chapter took place on November 7, and this one takes place on November 30.**

**-----**

November 30, BPOV

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Alice squealed the moment I opened the front door.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ali." I said, giving her a big hug. She was wearing a plain red dress, and the evidence of her baby bump was clear. She was glowing, and even Jasper had been in a better mood lately.

This year, Thanksgiving was being hosted at our house. My parents and Elizabeth are traveling here from Forks, Emmet and Rosalie are coming all the way from California, and Alice and Jasper just had to drive a few miles to be here. Luckily, things have been looking good in my pregnancy, and I haven't been put on bed rest.

"Jazz, why don't you go help Edward and dad?" I suggested as they followed me deeper into the house. "They're hooking up the satellite." Jasper rolled his eyes and nodded, ambling off towards the living room, where Edward and our dad were working.

"So, Alice, how are you feeling?" I asked as I put the mashed potatoes Alice and Jasper had brought on the counter.

Alice shrugged and bit off a piece of a carrot with a loud _crunch_. "It's been fine. I've had some morning sickness but it hasn't been too bad. Jasper is freaking out, though. I found him yesterday when he was crunching numbers, and he just kept saying 'Oh God!' over and over again." **(A/N: look towards the bottom for info about this…)**

I giggled and checked on the turkey in the oven. "That sounds like Jasper." Alice sighed and looked around the kitchen, which was absolutely filled with all kinds of food.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, and I glanced around.

"Um…actually, would you mind starting the stuffing? My mom and Elizabeth were going to start it, but they still aren't back from the airport."

"Sure." Alice shrugged and started putting the stuffing together. "So, have you talked to Marie again?" She asked, and I tensed slightly.

I had managed to put the past behind me, as had Edward, but the mention of Marie still caused my heart to sting just a little bit.

"Yes, actually." I said, keeping my attention focused on the napkins I was folding. "Esme and I took her to a movie last week, and then Edward and I went out to dinner with Esme, Carlisle, and Marie." I said, not bothering to hide how pleased I was with the way things were turning out.

"You sound surprised." Alice observed, glancing up at me from the stuffing.

I shrugged. "I wasn't exactly expecting to have fun with the daughter I gave up for adoption and her adoptive parents." I pointed out, and Alice nodded.

"Oh." Was all she said, before the doorbell rang, indicating that Emmet, Rosalie, my mom, and Elizabeth were here.

"Bella! Oh honey, I can't believe this!" Rosalie said as I opened the door for them, barreling into my open arms. "You're so big!"

"Only a month to go." I said happily, kissing her forehead and then kissing Emmet's cheek. "Hey, Em!" I said, giggling when he scooped me up into a huge hug.

Edward, my dad, and Jasper appeared in the hallway, and everyone started exchanging hello's and hugs.

"We just got the TV all hooked up, Emmet." Jasper informed him. "Come on, the game is on." And with that, all the men headed back into the living room.

"So, tell me, what have I missed this past couple of months?" Rosalie asked as we all went into the kitchen. "I really hate living away from you guys!"

I laughed and lit the candle Rosalie and Emmet had brought me. "Well, you sure have missed a lot…" I started, but Alice, of course, cut me off.

"First of all, Bella and Edward are friends with the Cullen's, and have met Marie. And then-" She began, and Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, what-" She started to interrupt, but Alice cut her off.

"Let me finish, bitch!" She squealed, and we dissolved into giggles. "Anyways, as I was saying…Bella's teaching replacement put the moves on Edward, so he had her fired." Rosalie's jaw dropped again and her eyes widened. "Oh, and I'm pregnant." Alice finished, popping another carrot into her mouth.

"Holy _shit_!" Rosalie exclaimed, pulling both Alice and I into a hug. Elizabeth and my mom laughed and excused themselves, heading into the living room with the guys. "Okay, let's tackle these one at a time." Rosalie insisted, releasing us and sitting down at the kitchen table. "You first, Bella." I groaned and Alice and I sat down at the table. "So, you met Marie? That's great. I know that must have been hard on you and Edward." I nodded and Rosalie smiled. "But I always knew you guys would be able to handle it."

"Thanks, Rose." I said, patting her hand and smiling earnestly.

"No problem. Now, what the hell was Alice saying about your teaching replacement? She put the moves on your husband?!"

I snarled a little, but hurried to explain. "Yeah, that stupid _tramp_ kissed him." I growled, and Rosalie gripped my hand.

"Down, girl." She giggled. "Edward didn't kiss her back, right?"

"Right." I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face. "Sorry, it's an instinct." I shrugged.

"Wow." Rosalie raised her eyebrows and turned to Alice. "And now…you. You're pregnant?! Why didn't you call?"

Alice shrugged, trying and failing to keep a straight face. "I just found out last month, and I'm only three months along now. I wanted to be able to tell you in person."

"Aw, thanks." Rosalie said, leaning over the table and hugging Alice again. "Congratulations, Alice. That's so great."

"Thanks."Alice grinned, and Edward suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, do you need any help?" He asked, and Rosalie sighed mournfully.

"How the hell did you land this one?" She asked, gesturing to Edward. "I can barely get mine to shower half the time."

I laughed and got up to stand next to Edward, who gave me a quick kiss. "I guess I just got lucky." I sighed, and Edward smiled down at me.

"I know I did." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my cheek.

-----

**Oh, and about that A/N...whoever can tell me where I got that from gets the first 513 words of the finale. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	44. Chapter 44

**I bet you all that my husband will be home shortly, saying his tummy hurts and that he can't go to a work party tonight. I bet you all ten bucks. Seriously. He hates work parties. Apparently the ladies at work can't get enough of him. Fortunately, I know I'm the only woman in the world who could love all of his quirks. The man child brigade, for instance. I know of no other woman who can deal with them the way I do.**

**------**

BPOV

I love Thanksgiving. I love the smells, the food, the warmth…the family. Everyone just gets along at Thanksgiving. Even my parents and Edward.

"You okay?" Edward asked, coming up behind me. I was standing in the dining room, gazing out the picture window. He encircled his strong arms around me and leaned down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said, inhaling his familiar scent and smiling. "I was just thinking."

"Oh? About what?" He murmured, and I tilted my head to skim my nose against the stubble on his cheek.

"How, at this time next year, we'll have a daughter." I whispered, and Edward broke into a huge smile.

His hands rubbed my stomach gently, and he turned me around gently to face him. "I can't wait." He said, the crooked smile still gracing his face. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you."

I raised my eyebrows but couldn't stop smiling. "For what?" I asked.

"For loving me." Edward said simply, bringing his hand up to trace the curve of cheek. "And for bringing our child into the world. I know things have been hard on you lately, and I wanted you to know that you are the most treasured thing in my life." His words brought tears to my eyes, and he instantly kissed them away as they slowly escaped down my cheeks. "You, Bella, are what I am thankful for."

"I'm thankful for you, too. I love you." I replied, and he leaned down to kiss me firmly on the lips. "We should get back to everyone." I sighed, gesturing towards the living room. "I don't want to be a bad hostess."

Edward chuckled and shook his head, then took my hand in his and we walked into the living room.

"About time you two joined us!" Emmet called the second we entered the room. "Were you getting it on!?" Edward rolled his eyes and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Grow up, Emmet." I said sharply as we sat down on the couch next to Alice and Jasper, who were snuggling up next to each other.

"Bella, we've gotta get going." My mom said, standing up from her chair in the corner. "We've got a long drive back home."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked, getting up to give my parents a hug.

"You've got a house full, Bella. Besides, we have plans tomorrow. But thanks for having us, honey. It was delicious." My mom said, kissing the top of my head and then patting my stomach. "But don't worry, we'll be back to see our grandchild soon enough."

I grinned and hugged my dad. I was literally counting down the days until the baby would be born. I couldn't wait for this new part of my life to start.

We all said our goodbyes to my parents, and then Alice and Jasper decided it was time for them to get home too. It was already eleven o'clock, so we got Elizabeth all situated on the pull out couch and decided to call it a night. Emmet and Rosalie retreated to the spare bedroom, and Edward and I headed to bed as well.

But once again, I found myself waking up in the middle of the night. This time, I had a reason to.

My back was killing me, and I panicked.

I was only eight months pregnant. This wasn't labor, was it? If the baby was born now, would there be something wrong with her. I got out of bed, clenching my fists against the pain in my back. Edward shifted obliviously in his sleep, and I bit my lip at the same moment I felt a wave of fluid wash over my feet.

This is labor, make no mistakes.

"Edward!" I shook his shoulder frantically as I pulled my damp socks off. "For gods sake, Edward, wake up!" I begged, and he finally opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm in labor." I said through my teeth, pulling my clothes on and grabbing the suitcase I had just packed the week before. "We have to go."

Edward stared at me for a moment, his mouth wide open. "What? You're only eight months!" He said frantically, finally getting out of bed and yanking his clothes on.

"Well, I don't think the baby cares." I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail and thrusting my suitcase at him. "Just get me to the damn hospital." I groaned, doubling over as my first contraction hit. I had nearly forgotten how bad contractions hurt, something I had sworn I never would. They sure seemed unforgettable while you were experiencing them.

"Come on." Edward said, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me down the stairs. Elizabeth must have heard us, because she met us at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused and half asleep. "Bella's in labor." Edward said in explanation, not bothering to stop. "We're going to hospital."

-----

**I was right. He's home.**

**I'm guessing you guys weren't expecting this one, huh?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	45. Chapter 45

**I hope you guys didn't see that coming…I wanted it to be a sudden twist.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and review. This chapter should be of average length.**

**-----**

EPOV

As we drove to the hospital, my mind was spinning. My wife is in labor. Bella was in _labor. _ She was only a little over eight months pregnant, and I had no idea what that could mean. I remember something in one of the baby books that said a baby's lungs develop in the eighth month of pregnancy. But instead of completely freaking out, I choose to focus on Bella.

Her contractions were normal, and coming at a little more than four minutes apart. Her hands were clutched at her sides, and she was panting.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I hurriedly parked the car and practically dragged her into the hospital.

"Fine." She said through her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as her next contraction hit. "Just get me into a room and get me an epidural."

"You're doing great." I soothed her, kissing the top of her head before I checked her in and got everything situated.

"You called my mom and dad, right?" She asked as a nurse came over with a wheelchair.

"They said they had just gotten back into Forks, and they were going to pack a suitcase and come right back." I said, holding her hand as the nurse wheeled her into the elevator. "Emmet and Rose and my mom said they'd call Alice and Jasper, and then they'll be here."

"What about Esme?" Bella asked, surprising me. I had known Bella liked Esme, and they had gone to lunch several times, but I didn't think they were _this_ close. "Will you call her?"

"It's three in the morning, love. Do you want me to call now, or wait a few hours?"

Bella hesitated, and the nurse and I helped her out of her wheelchair and into the hospital bed. "Wait a little bit." She decided, just as Carlisle came into the room.

"I saw you come in." He explained, smiling at us. "How are you feeling?"

"A little worried." Bella said, brushing the hair out of her eyes and clenching her fists again as the nurse started hooking her up to the various machines. "I'm only eight months pregnant." She explained, and Carlisle glanced down at her chart, which was in his hand.

"We'll just have to keep a watch on everything." He advised, glancing over her chart. "Did anything happen to induce labor?" He asked, coming over and placing his hands on Bella's stomach.

"No." She said, grabbing my hand and squeezing my hand tightly as another contraction came on. "I was sleeping." She panted, and I stroked her hair.

"It's almost over." I soothed, keeping my eyes on the screen. "All done." I whispered, and Bella flopped back on the bed, breathing heavily.

Carlisle's eyes were on the baby's heart monitor, however, and his eyes were narrowed.

"Nurse, can you get Bella's doctor in here?" He asked, and Bella and I both looked at him in concern. He didn't say anything, just looked through Bella's chart again, his lips pursed.

Another doctor soon came in, and Bella and I looked at each other with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked nervously, and Carlisle held up his index finger and continued to consult with Bella's doctor.

"The baby's heartbeat is quite low. A lot lower than we would like." He said, and Bella immediately glanced at me, panicked. I squeezed her hand tightly and sat down on the bed next to her. "If it doesn't rise soon, we're going to have to do a c-section." He said grimly, and I protectively put my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"What about her lungs?" I asked, rubbing Bella's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"There's a very good chance we'll need to put her on a ventilator, but everything should be fine." He promised, and then fumbled with his cell phone.

"Would you mind if I called Esme?" He asked, holding up his phone. "I know you two have talked about her coming here to see you, and I-"

Bella nodded, tears eyes filled with unshed tears. "Call her." She said in a tight voice."That would be great." Carlisle nodded and squeezed Bella's free hand briefly and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. I know this means a lot to her." He said earnestly, and we both nodded. "If you'll excuse me." He said, and left the room.

"Edward, I'm scared." She whispered, a few tears streaming down her face. "What if something happens?"

I wiped away her tears and cupped her cheek in my hand. "It's going to be fine. I love you." I murmured, Bella managed a small smile.

"I love you too." She said softly, and kissed my hand. "Why don't you go downstairs and meet your mom and everybody else?" Bella suggested. "I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes." She promised, and I eventually agreed. At least this way I would be able to clear my head a little bit, and maybe even calm down. "Go on." Bella urged, and I eventually got up.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately, and then rested my hand on her stomach. "It's going to be fine." I said again, and Bella nodded. "It will be." I insisted, and Bella smiled.

"I believe you." She said, and I kissed her again. "Now go, and bring me back ice chips, please." I laughed and tapped the tip of her nose, then left the room.

I walked down the hall; running my hands through my hair. I knew that Bella was strong, and that she would be okay. But I was still worried about our baby, who was weak and helpless and would be depending on us. If our daughter's lungs were underdeveloped, then would she be alright?

And if Bella needed a c-section, did that mean things were more serious than we thought? Would they allow me in the room, or would I have to wait in the waiting room with everyone else?

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about that. We would cross that bridge when we came to it.

"Edward!" I turned my head and Alice waved at me, and then dragged Jasper over. Emmet, Rosalie, and my mom followed close behind. "How's everything going?"

"Fine." I lied, not wanting to worry everybody if it was unnecessary. "Bella's contractions are about four minutes apart."

"I'm so excited." My mom said happily, giving me a hug.

"We all are." Rosalie put in, giving me a hug as well. So did Alice, and Emmet and Jasper clapped me on the back. "Can we go up to see her?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Sure. I'll take you up there, but I have to get Bella some ice chips first."

"We'll go with you." Alice said eagerly, and took my hand and practically yanked me down the hallway. "Come on, Edward. I want to go see Bella."

-----

When we walked back into the hospital room, Bella was crying silently, and Carlisle was sitting next her, attempting to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, setting the ice chips down and sitting on the bed next to Bella, taking her hand.

"I need a c-section." She cried, tears flowing down her face.

-----

**Sorry for the cliffie…oh well. Review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	46. Chapter 46

**The story is winding down now…we've only got about five chapters left.**

**I'm writing a third installment, but it definitely won't be as long. Mostly, it's a wrap-up. I've finally got a title as well, and will let you guys know about it when I post the finale. By this time next week, I'm proud to say that 'Second Chances' will be finished.**

**-----**

EPOV

"Edward, if you're going in, you're going to need scrubs on." Carlisle said as a nurse came in and raised the bars on Bella's bed. I nodded wordlessly and kissed Bella one more time before a nurse handed me a pair of scrubs and led me to the bathroom to change just as they started wheeling Bella out of the room. "Room 1." Carlisle said, still consulting with Bella's doctor. "And Edward, when you're done, the nurse will take you where you need to be." He said, and I nodded yet again.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked right before Carlisle left the room. He paused and smiled reassuringly.

"About thirty minutes, probably less." He said, and I sighed in relief. In thirty minutes, everything would be alright. "Edward, this is just a precaution. It's better for both Bella and the baby this way."

"I know. Thank you." I said, and then went to change into the green scrubs they had given me.

When I was finished, I followed the nurse down the hallway, where I was immediately met by my mom and the rest of our family.

"What's going on?" They all asked. "We saw them roll Bella away."

"Bella's having a c-section." I said, trying to stay calm. "It should be about thirty minutes." Everyone's eyes widened, and hugs were quickly exchanged.

"You're going in with her, right?" Alice asked, hugging me tightly.

"Yes." I said quickly, and Alice nodded. "I'll see you all later."

"Good luck!" Everyone called, and I followed the nurse again, through a couple of doors and into the delivery room. Everything was set up, and Bella was white as a sheet.

"I'm here." I whispered in her ear reassuringly, and she smiled at me.

"I'm scared." She said softly, and I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"I know, love. But everything is going to be just fine." I assured her, and Bella nodded, unshed tears still pooling in her eyes.

The doctor and Carlisle were in the room, talking quietly again. Finally, Carlisle spoke up as the doctor took his place. "Would it be alright if I stayed here and observed?" He asked, and Bella and I both nodded in agreement. Carlisle had a very calming presence.

"Alright, Bella, we're going to start." The doctor said, and Bella gripped my hand tightly. "You might feel some pulling or pressure, but let us know right away if you feel any pain." He said as the nurse handed him the first instrument.

"Okay." Bella said softly, and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I murmured, taking both her hands. "We're almost here."

"I know." She whispered, biting her lip and closing her eyes serenely. "I love you too."

The doctor started, and I felt unbelievably nervous. The very idea that my daughter was being born was overwhelming. The doctor kept us updated on everything he was doing, and Carlisle reassured as all the while. And then, suddenly, everything was alright, and our daughter's cries were suddenly filling the room. Bella looked just as stunned and overwhelmed as I felt. "Edward, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked, and I nodded, kissing Bella's cheek, which was wet with tears. The moment I saw her, my world was suddenly filled with light. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. And when I cut the cord, I felt an astounding feeling of love. She was finally here, after months of worrying and waiting.

Carlisle had gone over to stand next to Bella, and was holding her hand tightly and talking softly. The baby was handed over to the pediatrician, and Bella smiled at me.

"Go with him." She urged, and I quickly followed. The baby was being wiped and cleaned off, and she was beautiful. Her red, puckered face was topped with wispy dark blonde hair and she had the most adorable little button nose I had ever seen.

"Her lungs are amazingly developed for her age." The pediatrician remarked, and I was overcome with relief. "She doesn't even need to be put on the ventilator. She's perfectly healthy; four pounds, ten ounces, and sixteen and a half inches long. A little small, but healthy." She assured me, and I smiled in relief. "You can carry her to her mommy, if you'd like too." She added, wrapping the baby up in a pink blanket and handing my daughter over to me.

"Hi." I said softly, cradling her close to my chest and walking slowly. "Do you want to go see mommy?" I asked, looking down in awe at my daughter. She was perfect, more perfect than I could have ever imagined.

As I approached Bella, Carlisle got out of the chair next to her and gestured for me to sit down. Bella was watching me with tears still in her eyes, but these tears were different. They were tears of love, happiness, and relief.

"I have someone who would like to meet you." I said quietly, holding the baby out for Bella to see.

"Elizabeth." Bella murmured, and I nodded. "Oh, she's so beautiful…"

"Just like her mommy." I said, leaning over to gently kiss Bella on the lips.

She smiled and reached her hand out to gently touch Elizabeth on the cheek. "You should take her out to see everyone." She said, not taking her eyes off the little pink bundle in my arms. "Do you know if Esme is here?"

I shook my head, looking from Bella to Elizabeth. "Carlisle said he was calling her, but I'm not sure if she's here yet."

"Take her out to them." Bella said again, just as a nurse came over.

"We're going to wheel Bella into the recovery room." She informed us. "Mommy needs her rest." I nodded and kissed Bella again, then stood up and walked out of the room with a nurse following close behind me.

Alice spotted me first, and ran over quickly. My mom, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, and Marie followed close after. Everyone looked exhausted and disheveled, but they eagerly clamored around me for a good look at Elizabeth.

"It's a girl!" I announced with a smile, looking down at Elizabeth. "Her name is Elizabeth Renée Alice Masen." I added, and everyone smiled with delight and they all eagerly offered their congratulations.

"She's adorable." My mom remarked, coming closer and peering down at her grandchild, her namesake. "She looks just like you did as a baby."

I saw Marie standing on her tiptoes, trying to get a good look, so I bent down carefully and showed her Elizabeth.

"She's so tiny!" Marie remarked, stunned. Esme laughed and hugged her daughter affectionately as I stood back up and kissed Elizabeth's red little forehead.

"You were just about that tiny once." Esme reminded, her and Marie rolled her eyes, as if to say that were impossible.

But it was. It was nine years ago now, and Marie had been just as beautiful and exquisite as Elizabeth was. I remembered each detail almost perfectly.

"I'm going to take her back in to Bella." I said, readjusting my arms carefully. "You can come in to see her in an hour or so." I added, and then followed the nurse back down the hall, so that Bella could officially meet and hold our daughter for the first time.

**-----**

**I am basing Elizabeth's age, weight, and length with my nephew. He was born a month early as well, and his lungs were developed enough that he did not require and ventilator, which is actually pretty uncommon. **

**Anyway, I don't have any kids yet (I will in six months!), so I am basing Elizabeth off of my nephew and nieces, who are ages five, three, and two months.**

**Review, please!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	47. Chapter 47

**We've got over 560 reviews, and I can't thank you enough. It means a lot to me.**

**-----**

BPOV

I waited as patiently as I could, anxiously awaiting Edward's return with Elizabeth. Everything had happened so fast, I hadn't really had a chance to process what was happening.

I had a daughter. I was a mommy.

The epidural they had given me must have been working, because I wasn't feeling any pain. I was propped up slightly in bed, half sitting and half lying down. I was a little groggy, and I was impatient to see my baby, but all in all, I was elated.

Just then, Edward appeared in the doorway holding a little pink bundle I knew was our daughter.

"Look who wants to see her mommy!" Edward said softly, coming into the room with a huge smile on his face. He came over and stood next to my bed, leaning over so that I could see Elizabeth's cute little face. She had dirty blonde hair, and her eyes were a clear green, just like Edward and Marie's.

"Let me hold her." I said, unable to contain my excitement. Just the sight of her had me over the moon. Edward laughed and carefully eased her into my arms, and the moment my daughter was settled against me, I felt amazingly complete. "Hi Elizabeth." I whispered, kissing the top of her velvet soft forehead. "I'm your mommy." I informed her, and she nestled against me. "She has exactly your eyes." I observed, glancing up at Edward briefly.

He was standing at my side, crossing his arms across his chest and gazing down at the two of us. "You know baby's eyes change colors." He warned me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hers won't." I said firmly, staring down at her again. "Marie's didn't, remember?" I reminded him, and he nodded, then rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, and it wasn't until then I realized that it really was uncomfortable to hold Elizabeth in the traditional way; it put a little too much pressure on my sore abdomen.

"Not really, but it's fine. I can do it." I assured him , not about to put my baby down. She was tiny, much smaller than Marie, but she was adorable. Her cheeks were pudgy, and her face was undeniably shaped much like mine, but with Edward's beautiful eyes.

She was perfect.

-----

The lactation specialist had come in to see me, but we soon learned that Elizabeth was practically a breast-feeding natural. She latched right on with no problems. I felt a little funny, but didn't hurt. It was just strange. The lactation specialist told us everything we needed to know- to feed Elizabeth every two hours, make her she switched sides, and not to start pumping milk for about four weeks. I tried burping her for the first time, and she soon after fell asleep.

I reluctantly gave up my hold on her so that Edward could place her in the clear little crib next to my bed, and I yawned heavily.

"Get some rest, love." Edward murmured, rubbing my hand. "People will be coming by to visit soon." He added, and I nodded sleepily.

"I love you." I murmured, closing my eyes and trying to get comfortable in the odd position I was in.

"I love you too." Edward said softly, kissing me on the lips. I watched through half lidded eyes as he sat down on the edge of my bed, still holding my hand, and leaned over Elizabeth's crib, his eyes glued on her sleeping form.

And before I could tell him to go get some sleep, I myself fell asleep.

-----

"Is mommy ready for visitors?!" Alice's familiar chirp woke me up, and I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Hey, Alice." I yawned. "Come on in."

"Sorry to wake you." Alice babbled, practically bouncing into the room. "Visiting hours just started a few minutes ago and I was going _crazy _waiting." She giggled, and I glanced around the room in search of Edward. "He went to get something for breakfast with his mom and Rose and Emmet." Alice informed me, going straight over to Elizabeth's crib. "Oh, Bella…" She sighed, transfixed by my beautiful little baby girl. "She's gorgeous. Thank you so much for using my name as her middle name." She added, and I smiled.

"It's the least I could do, Ali. You did a lot for me." I reminded her, and Alice shrugged.

"Um…can I…can I hold her?" Alice asked hesitantly, glancing over at me.

I nodded, knowing Alice would do a great job. She had always had a special way with children. "Just support her head." I reminded her, watching as Alice tenderly lifted Elizabeth out of her crib and cradled her delicately against her chest.

"Aw, she's sucking her thumb!" Alice cooed, and I craned my neck eagerly. Sure enough, Elizabeth was sucking on her thumb with her eyes screwed shut and her lower lip jutting out. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked me, her eyes still glued to Edward and I's little miracle.

"A little sore." I sighed, leaning my head back against my pillow. "But it was worth it." I added, and Alice smiled at me.

Just then, Jasper appeared in the doorway, unshaven and disheveled. "Hey, Bells." He said, coming right into the room and kissing my forehead. "How's my baby sister?" He asked, grinning at me.

"Just fine." I said serenely, kissing him back on the cheek. "Why don't you go see your niece?" I suggested, and Jasper's gaze immediately went to Alice, who was holding Elizabeth and cooing softly in her ear, a huge smile spread across her face.

I watched wordlessly as my brother went over to his wife and my daughter and held his arms out for Elizabeth. Alice reluctantly handed her over, and they glanced down at Elizabeth together, nestled against each other's sides with Alice's hands resting gently on her stomach.

-----

**I, again, have no kids yet, so I called up my sister, who had a c-section with her son, and got all that info from her. Plus, I was there, so I had a little bit of perspective. **

**Let me know what you thought in a review, please!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	48. Chapter 48

**Aww…winding on down! Only a couple of chapters left, my dears.**

**-----**

BPOV

Today was the day we could finally get out of the hospital and take Elizabeth home. I was anxious to get home, and even more anxious for this new chapter of Edward and I's life to start. Now that we had a daughter, everything seemed so much more real. I was twenty six years old, and I finally felt like a completely mature adult.

"Edward, Bella, I have to tell you all the things you _can't _do now." The doctor said, coming into my hospital room with my discharge forms. I was sitting a wheelchair in the corner, holding Elizabeth and rocking her back and forth slightly. I had just finished nursing and burping her, and she was already half asleep.

"Alright." I laughed, readjusting my hold on Elizabeth and sitting more comfortably in my chair.

"First of all, no stairs." The doctor said, sitting down. "Don't hold anything heavier than your baby, and when in doubt, don't try it. Make sure you feed your baby every two hours and make sure she eats about twelve times a day." He continued to list each and every thing I wouldn't be able to do over the next couple of weeks and months.

Then, he got to the part I knew both Edward and I were dreading.

"And, of course, no sex until you're cleared by me at your six week checkup." He said, looking pointedly from me to Edward. "If your vaginal muscles contract, that could be very dangerous for you. You need time to heal." He finished, and Edward and I both nodded.

"Thank you, doctor." Edward said, standing up at the same time the doctor did. They shook hands, and the doctor turned to me.

"Congratulations." He said, and then shook my hand and left the room.

Edward smiled happily and leaned down to sweetly kiss me on the lips. "Ready to go home, love?" He asked, picking up my suitcase just as a nurse came in to wheel me downstairs.

"Yep!" I said happily, kissing Elizabeth's fisted hand as the nurse wheeled me out of the room and downstairs. "Esme came in earlier and told me she'd be over at the house to welcome us home." I informed him, still unable to look away from my baby. "She's bringing Marie, since Marie wasn't allowed to come in and see me."

He nodded and rested his hand on the back of my neck and squeezing ever so slightly. "Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, my mom, and your parents will be there as well. And then your parents have to get back home."

My parents had been ecstatic to meet their granddaughter, and had even volunteered to stay a few days and help out. Edward and I had opted to politely decline, seeing as Edward had the next week off and I, of course, was on maternity leave for the rest of the year.

We had to think everything out, because I couldn't use the stairs. Eventually, we had decided to move the bassinet downstairs and the two of us would sleep on the pull out couch. I was, however, insistent on seeing the nursery. I had waited months, and nothing was stopping me now. Not even Alice, not even these scars. Somehow, I was getting upstairs to see that nursery.

-----

"Welcome home!" Everyone coursed as we pulled up to the house and got out of the car. I waved happily at the cluster of people on our porch, and Edward leaned into the backseat to unstrap Elizabeth's baby carrier.

I walked slowly up to the house; still a little sore. My scar was painful, but the staples would come out in about four weeks.

"Here, give me the baby!" Rosalie cooed when I approached the stairs. I reluctantly handed Elizabeth over, and Edward gently scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the four porch steps. My arms went instinctively around his neck and he kissed the top of my head.

Rose and Emmet were marveling over Elizabeth as we all walked into the house, and Esme and everyone else were fawning over me. Marie hung back slightly, her wide eyes focused on Elizabeth, who was wearing an adorable little outfit Alice had bought for her.

Since it was December now, Elizabeth was all bundled up in a cute little coat and a matching hat with the cutest ear flaps. Her pudgy cheeks were pink, and her fists were all balled up.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she?" Esme asked her daughter, and Marie nodded eagerly.

"I like her." Marie said, grinning shyly. "Bella, can I hold her?" She asked me, and I glanced towards Esme, who shrugged.

"Sure." I said, guiding her and everyone else into the living room. "Just sit down, and make sure you support her head." I instructed, taking Elizabeth from Rosalie and waiting for Marie to get settled on the recliner in the corner.

I eased Elizabeth into Marie's waiting arms, and then took a step back. Marie grinned and stared down at Elizabeth, looking stunned. Esme and I smiled at each other, and I felt Edward's arms circle around my waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing my neck softly.

"A little tired." I admitted, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes.

Everything was crashing down on me, and it was overwhelmingly exhausting.

-----

"Love? I'm sorry to wake you, but it's time for Elizabeth to nurse." Edward said softly, shaking my shoulder gently.

I groaned and rolled over on the pull out couch, wincing when my stomach hit the mattress. "Give her to me." I said groggily, sitting up and pulling my shirt up over my breasts, which were slightly sore. Edward came over with Elizabeth, and I leaned back against the pillows.

"I thought maybe after Elizabeth eats, I could take you upstairs to see the nursery." Edward suggested, not taking his eyes off of me.

"That sounds great." I said, glancing down at Elizabeth, who was suckling greedily. I switched sides after a while, and then let her finish eating before pulling my shirt back down and handing her to Edward to be burped.

I watched with a smile on my face as Edward burped her carefully and then kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, love. Let's get you upstairs." Edward said, eventually putting Elizabeth down in her bassinet and offering me his hand.

We walked to the foot of the stairs, and then Edward pulled me into his arms again. My scar was still a little sore and uncomfortable, but I breathed through the slight pain.

"Alice just finished it last night." Edward informed me, stopping at the door to the nursery. "That's when she put down all the finishing touches. Everything is done." He didn't put me down, just adjusted his hold on my slightly and pushed the door to the room open. I gasped when we stepped into the room, stunned.

The walls were stripped baby blue and pale yellow, and the furniture was all white. Everything was done to a stars and moon theme, with coordinating colors. A rocking chair sat in the corner next to the picture window, which looked out into the spacious backyard. Stuffed animals and toys sat on one side of the room, and the crib, changing table, and everything else were on the other side of the room.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as I slowly hobbled around the room, looking through everything.

"It's perfect." I breathed, overwhelmed.

------

**Hope you like the nursery. And BTW, all baby's aren't born with blue eyes. I was born with really dark grey eyes, which eventually faded to the blue green I have now. And my niece was born with beautiful green eyes, just like Marie and Elizabeth and Edward, and she's eight years old, still with those eyes. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	49. Chapter 49

**I guess there will be like 53 chapters, because the finale will either be chapter 52 or 53.**

**-----**

EPOV, Four Weeks Later:

Even after these four weeks, I still cannot believe I have a daughter. She's so beautiful- from her dusting of dirty blonde hair and vivid green eyes to her pudgy cheeks and adorable little button nose.

Not being able to resist any longer, I scooped Elizabeth out of her crib and held her in my arms, swaying her back and forth gently as she gurgled; reaching up one of her fat little hands to grab at my face. I laughed and brought her up against my chest, her head resting peacefully against my shoulder.

"Pretty baby." I said softly, closing my eyes and holding Elizabeth tighter against me. "My pretty little girl." I breathed, and Elizabeth nuzzled her head into my chest. Even when Bella was around, Elizabeth was always a complete daddy's girl. Unless, of course, she was hungry. Then, she would want no one but her mommy. I loved moments like these- quiet ones in which I could just relax and think about how blessed I really was.

Bella was still sleeping in our room, getting some much needed rest. It was only midnight, and Elizabeth had been fussing. I should have been exhausted, but it didn't matter. Bella was running herself down, and I knew that if she didn't get some sleep soon, she'd probably get sick. Needless to say, our lives have certainly been turned upside down by the birth of our daughter.

The staples put in after Bella's c-section had been removed two days ago, so Bella was finally allowed back upstairs. We had been sleeping on the pull out couch downstairs, and I had seriously missed the soft familiarity of our bed. And Elizabeth loved her nursery, I could tell.

Despite the sleep deprivation, (and yes, the _sexual_ deprivation as well) these had definitely been some of the happiest weeks of my life.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Bella's groggy voice came from the doorway, and I turned around slowly as to not disturb Elizabeth; she had fallen asleep against my shoulder.

"You looked exhausted." I explained softly, and gently laid Elizabeth back down in her crib.

Bella came over beside me and I put my arm around her waist as we gazed down at our sleeping daughter.

"She seems to be growing up so fast." Bella remarked, leaning her head against my shoulder and closing her eyes serenely. "It's unbelievable. Before we know it, she'll be sneaking out of the house and kissing boys."

I shuddered at that thought and reached down to gently touch Elizabeth on the forehead. "She'll do no such thing." I said firmly, and Bella laughed quietly but didn't say anything.

We watched Elizabeth sleep for a few minutes, until Bella glanced over at the clock on the wall and sighed. "She needs to be fed." Bella said, leaning down and taking Elizabeth out of her crib. "I hate waking her up." She said grouchily as Elizabeth began to fuss and squirm against Bella as she walked over to the rocking chair in the far corner of the room. "I've got this, you can go to bed." Bella yawned, pulling her shirt up and to the side as our daughter latched on and started to nurse.

"It's alright." I shook my head and sat on the floor next to Bella's rocking chair, gently pulling off her worn socks and starting to massage her feet. "I can't fall asleep without you anyway." Bella smiled at me, her eyes full of love and gratitude.

As soon as Elizabeth was done nursing, Bella insisted I go back to bed, and she'd join me in a few minutes. Knowing it was unwise to argue with Bella when she was this tired, I obliged. After all, I did have an early flight to catch the next morning.

As promised. Bella came to bed several minutes later, and I instantly pulled her into my arms as soon as she crawled into bed.

"I'm going to miss you and Lizzie so much tomorrow." I whispered, and Bella looked at me, her brown eyes incredibly sad.

"We'll miss you too." She said, bringing her head down into the crook of her neck.

Tomorrow, I had to go to my Aunt Irina's funeral in Chicago. My mother had always been very close to her sister Irina, and she had been around a lot to help out with Rosalie and I after our dad died. I was nervous about leaving Bella alone, especially when she had a month old baby on her hands. I knew Bella was an astounding mother and they would be just fine, but I was still anxious about it.

"Alice is going to come over if I need her, and Esme said I could call her if I need to." Bella assured me, her fingers running up and down my bare chest. "You don't have anything to worry about."

I nodded wordlessly and she snuggled back against my chest. "You should get some sleep, love." I murmured. Bella sighed in response and I kissed her forehead, and we both closed our eyes.

BPOV

I never thought a day without Edward would be so hard. I fretted about him nearly the entire day, even though he had talked to me over the phone from Seattle's airport, Chicago's airport, his hotel room, and when he had gone out for lunch. I couldn't help it; I just missed him so much.

And it seemed like Elizabeth missed him as well. I always stay at home with her all day, and she loves it. But the second Edward comes home from work, it's like I'm totally forgotten. If I'm holding her when Edward is in the room, she'll cry and fuss until she's tucked safely in Edward's arms. He could always calm her down, it seems. My own daughter preferred Edward to me. But now I've managed to except that she's just a complete daddy's girl, unless she's hungry or Edward isn't around.

But now it's half past five and Elizabeth won't stop _screaming_. It's like she knows Edward won't be home tonight. I've tried everything; feeding her, rocking her, putting her down for a nap, changing her diaper…but nothing's helping. It's hopeless.

Soon, I start crying as well. I hate to hear my baby cry, and I'm supposed to be her mother. Shouldn't I be able to calm her down?

Near hysterics, I reached for the phone and dialed Edward's number, holding Elizabeth tightly against my chest and swinging her back and forth slightly.

"Hello?" Edward answered, and I instantly broke out into a fresh round of sobs. "Bella? Honey, what's wrong? He asked, obviously hearing both Elizabeth and I's sobbing.

"I'm a failure as a mother!" I choked out, looking down at my wailing baby and sniffling pathetically.

"Hush, love." Edward soothed, and I heard him excusing himself from what was probably the visitation he was at for his dead aunt. "You're a wonderful mother." He assured me, but our screaming daughter contradicted that. She was red faced and tears were streaming down her pudgy cheeks.

"She won't stop!" I cried, rocking her back and forth more. "She's been crying for over an hour and a half, and she won't stop! I've fed her, and changed her, and rocked her…and…and she just won't stop!" I wailed, now blubbering uncontrollably.

"Shh…Bella. Calm down." Edward murmured, and I wiped at my eyes. "Why don't you try feeding her again?" He suggested, and I immediately felt like an idiot. Of course. It had been over two hours since Elizabeth had eaten last, I had just hadn't tried again since my failed attempt earlier. "I'm so stupid." I sniffled, adjusting my shirt so that Elizabeth could nurse.

"You're not stupid, love." Edward said firmly. "You're just flustered."

"I miss you, Edward." I whispered, and I heard him sigh heavily.

"I miss you too, Bella, but I have to go. I love you." He said, and I smiled ruefully, glancing down at my nursing daughter.

"I love you. Bye." I said, and clicked off the line.

I just wanted him to be home at this point.

-----

**Whew, I have such a big, bad headache.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	50. Chapter 50

**I had my first ultrasound this afternoon! It was **_**so**_** amazing, my husband and I were practically in hysterics. **

**-----**

EPOV

I hadn't seen my daughter or wife in over forty eight hours, and it's been driving me crazy. They were my entire life, and being apart from them was difficult for me, especially after the hysteric phone call I had gotten from Bella.

There were no more doubts in my mind that Bella was an amazing mother. But for some reason, she lacked confidence. She was hesitant, unsure, and always doubting herself. I have no idea way, but it's been going on since the day we brought Elizabeth home from the hospital. Caring for a month old baby s been stressful, but fulfilling. Bella spent a lot more time at home then I did, and I think some of the stress was getting to her.

I walked into the house quietly, being careful not to wake up Bella or Elizabeth. It was past midnight, and they both needed their sleep.

But the second I walked upstairs and into our bedroom, Bella barreled into me and wrapped her arms tightly around me; burying her head in my neck.

"You are never, ever allowed to leave again." She said, tightening her grip. "I missed you way too much."

"I missed you too." I breathed, kissing the top of her head and hugging her against me. "I love you, baby." I murmured, leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too." She managed to say in between kisses, which were growing increasingly more intense and passionate.

Caught up in the moment, I stopped thinking completely and let my instincts take control. I let our kiss intensify even more, and walked Bella backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. Her hands grasped on my shirt as she pulled me to hover over her, but as soon as my hands slipped under her shirt, Bella froze.

"We have to stop." She whispered suddenly, stiffening under my touch. And in that instant, everything came back to me. I slowly pulled my hands away and rolled over onto my back next to Bella, who was breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling with a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said, ashamed. I had almost hurt my wife, because I had been completely irresponsible. "I shouldn't have let things get that far, and-" I was cut off by the sudden sounds of Elizabeth whimpering quietly over the baby monitor.

Bella and I both groaned loudly, and I ran my hands through my hair. "Does she need fed?" I asked, starting to get up.

"I just fed her before you came home." Bella said groggily, and I rolled out of bed and towards the nursery, yawning as I did so.

I walked into the nursery, just as Elizabeth's whimpers turned to full blown cries.

"Hey, baby." I cooed, hurrying over to her and taking her out of the crib. The second I did, her incessant cries stopped. I sighed in relief, and Elizabeth instantly nuzzled against me. And in that moment, the most beautiful thing happened.

Elizabeth looked up at me, and she broke into an adorable, toothless grin. My heart welled up as I stared down at my daughter as she continued to smile and coo, smacking her balled up fists together.

"Bella!" I called, unable to take my eyes off Elizabeth. "Come in here!"

Bella stumbled into the room, obviously concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying over to my side. But the instant she got there, she saw Elizabeth's smile.

"She's smiling." I said softly, looking down at Elizabeth and grinning myself. "I picked her up, and she…she just started to smile." I murmured, and Bella grinned as well.

"Oh…she's so beautiful." She breathed, and I kissed the top of Elizabeth's head affectionately.

"She looks just like her mommy." I said, and Bella leaned her head against my shoulder.

Both of my girls were beautiful, and they were all mine.

BPOV, Two Weeks Later:

I had my check up today, and I've been cleared to have sex. I've been nervous about this for ages, seeing as my body is nothing like it used to be and Edward hasn't seen me completely naked for months. And now, I have slight stretch marks and a scar from my c-section.

Edward loves me unconditionally, something I will be forever grateful for. But I can't help but be help but worry that my current post baby body will repulse him. I've managed to lose some of the weight…but I've still got quite a bit to go.

Another issue is when Edward and I can be together again. I wouldn't be comfortable making love to my husband with my six week old daughter in the house, which is something I'm going to have to get over. But still, it feels wrong. She'll be in the next room…and I'm worried we would scare her or something. She starts crying when the doorbell rings…and I can't help but wonder how she would react to Edward and I having sex.

I mean, would we have to stop if she started crying?

I still wasn't comfortable with leaving Elizabeth, and I can't believe Edward manages to do it. She's my baby, and I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to her while I was gone.

-----

**Sorry this is short…I'm going to bed. Anyway, the lemon will be in the next chapter. And please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	51. Chapter 51

**I'm not really working on my stories 'My Love, My Life' or 'In Search of Euphoria' this week, because I am trying to finish this story up. Not too much left for this one!**

-----

BPOV

"Thanks again, Esme." I said, handing her the diaper bag and then hoisting Elizabeth, who was in her carrier, into Esme's car.

"It's not a problem, sweetie." Esme assured me as I ran my hand down Elizabeth's pudgy cheek and quickly kissed her. "And don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She assured me, and I sighed heavily, not wanting Elizabeth to leave. She was my baby, and I was giving her up for the night. "I promise." Esme added, gently closing the car door and separating me from Elizabeth. "You can call us whenever. But I want you to enjoy your night." She said coyly, and I blushed.

She obviously knew it was six weeks from Elizabeth's birth, so she had willingly taken Elizabeth off my hands when I had called and asked her to babysit.

I was nervous, to say the least. My body was different, my emotions were all over the place still, and I hadn't had sex in what seemed like ages. But I knew I was ready, I had been waiting for this day for six long weeks.

"Alright." I finally said, casting a worried look at my baby through the car window. "Thanks." I said, stepping away from the car before I did something stupid, like grabbing Elizabeth and never letting her go again.

"It's going to be fine, Bella." Esme promised, giving me a quick hug. "Have a nice night!" She called over her shoulder, before getting into her car and waving at me one last time before driving off down the street.

I took a deep breath and headed inside, glancing at the clock as I did so. It was five o'clock, and Edward had to work late tonight. He wouldn't be home before seven, giving me plenty of time to get ready. I had told him that my appointment wasn't until tomorrow, so he had no idea of my plans for tonight. I wanted to surprise him.

The actual act of seduction is easier said than done. Alice took me lingerie shopping last week, and I had almost died of embarrassment at some of the things she had made me try on. While Alice insisted my body was the same- just curvier- I had assumed she was delusional.

So finally we had managed to find something that didn't make me entirely horrified and uncomfortable. It was a strapless black lace bra and matching lace boy shorts; simple and perfectly elegant. Edward knew me- I didn't go over the top, I stayed true to my simple self.

After showering, drying my hair, applying minimal make up, and slipping a silk robe on over my lingerie, I sat anxiously waiting for him in the bedroom, practically on pins and needles.

Because now, all there was left to do was wait.

-----

"Bella, love, I'm home!" I head Edward call, and I very nearly jumped out of my skin. Gathering my courage, I called out to him in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

"I'm upstairs!"

I held my breath as I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs, and situated myself carefully on the bed.

"How was your-" Edward started to ask something as he walked into the room, but he fell silent when he caught sight of me. He paused for a moment in the doorway, the look on his face confused but…excited. "What are you doing?" He finally asked, licking his lips.

"I had my doctor's appointment yesterday." I said coyly, sitting up further and holding out my hand, gesturing for him to join me on the bed. He did so, framing my face in his hands as soon as he sat down.

"And?" He asked, his eyes shamelessly roaming my body, which was still covered by my silk robe.

"All clear." I said simply, giving him a fiery kiss on the lips.

Edward responded eagerly, his hands immediately going to the ties of my robe. I braced myself a bit when the robe slid off, but Edward looked transfixed by my ensemble. "You look beautiful." He said in a husky voice, his voice dripping sex.

I shifted slightly, laying back on the bed and yanking on Edward's shirt to pull him on top of me. "I love you, Edward." I said, running my hands through his hair and working at the bottoms of his shirt as he hurriedly unclasped my bra and tossed it on the floor, along with his shirt. These were soon joined by his belt and jeans.

"Bella, I love you too." He said, running his hands up and down my body. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, although his thumbs hooked on the elastic of my underwear.

"Yes." I whispered, kissing up and down his bare chest. I felt him grin against the skin of my neck and he slowly slid my underwear down my legs; throwing the boy shorts across the room. "You really need to take these off." I said, slipping his boxers down and tossing them to the side as well.

He groaned as the cool air came in contact with his prominent erection. I felt the growing need as well; building up in my lower abdomen and threatening to burst.

I groaned when Edward's hands trailed down my body to check to see if I was ready, which I was, obviously. These last couple of weeks have been our foreplay.

"I just need you, Edward." I said, forcing his lips to connect with mine again. Our tongues moved together rapidly as my breathing grew heavier, my chest heaving.

Edward paused slightly before readjusting and slipping himself into me without a second thought or hesitation.

"Oh god." I moaned, feeling that delicious contact I have been craving so much. Edward moved inside me slower at first, but then picked up pace. "Faster." I said, my voice raspy. Edward's hands moved up and gently massaged my breasts as my hands tangled in his hair again. We continued to kiss all the while, our tongues tangling continuously as our breathing got more and more ragged.

Edward moved faster within me, and I knew that both of us were tantalizingly close. "Just a little faster, baby." I begged, clenching my eyes shut desperately as I exploded around him, gasping heavily and calling out Edward's name as I did so.

I felt him release within me not long after, his body tensing. He collapsed next to me and gently kissed up and down my jaw line, both of us still fighting to catch our breath.

-----

**Going to the play at my younger brother's high school tonight, then staying the night with my family. Not sure if I can update tomorrow, but I will try!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	52. Chapter 52

**Finale! I really do love finales, I'm not going to lie. I made the finale divided into two parts. This is part one, and part two will be out sometime this weekend or maybe even Monday or Tuesday. I still have to edit it and everything, so I have no idea.**

**I have a lot of people to thank though, so bear with me. My most loyal reviewers; Piita Masen, keirashay, the real teacher, mizzugirl, , flora73, sammyluvr83, astred, and twilight44. These are the people that have read the majority of my stories and never fail to review! I know there are many others who bless me with reviews and I also extend my thanks to you. Next, I want to thank my husband Jensen for helping me proofread and come up with some ideas and plot lines. We had some fun afternoons doing so. Also, a big shout out to all the people that typed for me when I broke my fingers; Keely, Devon, Jess, Evelyn, and Jensen. It was much appreciated.**

**And here we go…once again, I would like to thank the readers for bearing with me for 25 chapters of "What I'd Do For You" and all the chapters that accompanied this story.**

**------**

BPOV, 4 Years Later:

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping open. The doctor smiled at me and patted my knee gently.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Masen. You're pregnant." He said again, and I continued to stare at him; overtaken by a whole range of emotions.

Stunned, for one. Edward and I had not planned to have a second child, at least not right now. Elizabeth was enough of a handful, and we still weren't ready for another baby even after five years. I also felt a little built of guilt; I obviously could have prevented this pregnancy, seeing as I wasn't very good about taking birth control every day, although Edward would remind me to.

But these slightly negative emotions were greatly surpassed by an astounding feeling of joy. Edward and I were going to have another baby, this one hopefully just as perfect as our last. I loved being a mother, and I knew Edward loved being a father. Elizabeth had brought an immense amount of happiness into our lives, and I wouldn't trade anything for the way she smiled at me or for when she said 'mommy' for the first time.

Those blissful moments made the bad ones entirely worth it. Holding my baby girl in my arms for the first time had cancelled out the horrendous morning sickness, seeing Edward hold our daughter in_ his_ arms and kiss her forehead with astonished smile on his face had made the tiredness all worth it. And sleeping in our bed with my husband and daughter on stormy nights had made every contraction and every push the tiniest of pinches less painful. Because it had led to what could very easily be called the happiest and best moments of my entire life.

I finally snapped out of my trance and glanced up at the doctor, a huge smile immediately spreading across my face. "Thank you." I said softly, and he smiled back at me.

"You're already a little over two months pregnant, Bella, and the baby is due around March 18, meaning the conception occurred sometime near June 18. Does that sound about right?" The doctor asked, glancing down at his chart. I thought for a moment back to June 18 and blushed bright red. _Around _June 18, meaning June 20, the weekend of Edward's birthday and the time period in which Carlisle and Esme had so kindly taken Elizabeth off our hands for the entire weekend.

I cleared my throat and smiled at the memory.

"Yes, that would be right." I said unabashedly, and the doctor nodded.

"Alright, Mrs. Masen. You'll just need to schedule an appointment for sometime in the next month with our receptionist, and you're free to go." He held the door open for me and I stepped out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. "And congratulations again." He added before heading off in the opposite direction.

I continued to smile like an idiot, though, because I was so deliriously happy. Now all I had to do was tell Edward, and the two of us could tell Elizabeth together.

-----

I walked into the house and quietly closed the door behind me, seeing as it was well past eleven o'clock. I had been with Alice, watching movies. But I hadn't really been paying attention, I had been thinking of the perfect way to tell Edward about my pregnancy the entire time. I still didn't have the perfect idea, so I decided to just wing it. It wasn't the delivery that mattered, it was the news.

I kicked off my shoes at the front door and dropped my purse on the kitchen table, being as quiet as I could. I peered into the living room and office in search of Edward, but he was nowhere to be found downstairs. So I quietly tiptoed up the steps, careful not to wake Elizabeth.

Peeking in the door of our bedroom, I realized Edward wasn't there. Then I spotted a thin stream of light from under the door to Elizabeth's room, and I grinned wryly to myself. Of course, Elizabeth had Edward wrapped around her finger and had managed to stay up way past her bedtime.

But when I quietly opened the door to Elizabeth's room and looked inside, I smiled; positively overwhelmed.

Edward and Elizabeth were curled up on her tiny little bed, Edward's strong arms protectively encasing our daughter, whose little blonde head and pressed lightly against his shoulder. Their deep breaths matched perfectly; each of them inhaling and exhaling at the same moment. Bedtime story books littered the foot of the bed, and Elizabeth's toys still sat scattered about the room.

Usually, I wouldn't be very happy about that. When I was gone, Edward was supposed to have Elizabeth tidy up her room before going to bed by nine o'clock. But right now, nothing could ruin my mood. I gingerly slid into bed with them, lying so that Elizabeth was in between the two of us. Edward's arms subconsciously reached around me, and he stirred lightly in his sleep but did not wake up. I stroked his arm softly and sighed, and Edward's green eyes fluttered open, his expression groggy.

"Sorry." He murmured over Elizabeth's head, leaning over slightly to kiss me sweetly on the lips. "Is it late?" He asked in a hushed whisper, entangling himself from Elizabeth and carefully getting out of bed so that he didn't wake her. I followed his movements, getting up as well.

"Past eleven." I answered, holding my hand out to Edward. He took it and we both glanced over at Elizabeth, smiles on both our faces. "Come on, let's get to bed." I yawned, and Edward nodded sleepily. We both gave Elizabeth a soft kiss on the forehead, then properly tucked her in and tiptoed out of the room, still hand in hand.

"How was your night?" Edward asked as we reached the quiet confines of our bedroom.

"Good." I answered, walking into the bathroom with Edward on my heels. "Alice and I watched a couple of movies and ate some take out." I shrugged and started unraveling the bun from my hair. Edward nodded and stripped out of his faded tee shirt and jeans, leaving him wearing only his green boxers. I sighed at his perfection, thinking about all the ways pregnancy and motherhood changed me.

My body certainly isn't the same, thanks to a handful of very small stretch marks and the bigger hips and curves I still possessed. Although I had managed to lose the majority of my baby weight very fast, a little still lingered.

But Edward didn't seem to mind. He rested his hands on my hips, massaging them gently.

"That's nice." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. "Did you ever go to the doctor about your mysterious tummy aches?" He asked, his eyes glimmering like brilliant emeralds and his lips stretching into a mischievous smile.

With that look, it hit me. He knew.

"How long have you known?" I asked, stomping my foot. Edward shrugged, whirling me around and hoisting me up onto the bathroom counter, stepping in between my legs.

"Since the second morning you threw up and when you started eating eggs like they were going out of style." He admitted, and I smacked his arm.

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" I whined. "I honestly had no idea!" Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek lazily.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Then he pulled back slightly and smiled, cupping my chin in his large, warm hand. "Bella, we're going to have another baby." He whispered, his eyes shining. I grinned and Edward wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I know." I said quietly, my voice cracking.

"I love you, Bella. I've always loved you." Edward whispered in my ear, rocking us back and forth slightly.

"I've always loved you too." I sighed, inhaling his scent deeply.

"You're so wonderful." Edward murmured into my hair, kissing it lightly. "You're such a fantastic wife, lover, friend, partner, and mother. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I feel exactly the same way." I said softly, snuggling tighter against his chest. We stayed like that, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, until Edward gently scooped me into his arms and walked with me into our bedroom.

He set me lightly on the bed and I laced my hands around his neck, pulling him down on top of me. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, until Edward's hand gently grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. I took the hint and unbuttoned my jeans, kicking them to the floor as Edward skillfully unhooked my lace bra and tossed it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed, leaning down and peppering my exposed stomach with feather light kisses as his hands intertwined in my hair. I closed my eyes blissfully as Edward continued to place open mouthed kisses across my abdomen and breasts. This was too much; I had to have him now.

"Edward." I panted, fisting my hands in the sheets. "Please, I just need-." I felt the curve of Edward's smile against my stomach as he paused his kisses.

"Need what?" He asked, licking my belly button languidly. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"I need _you_." I whined, feeling as if I was about to combust.

"I need you too." Edward murmured after a moment, his fingers toying with the elastic of my underwear before yanking them down and sliding them off; discarding them to the floor of our bedroom. I grinned and reached up, pulling his boxers down and kissing his erection gently as Edward groaned heavily.

We didn't waste any more time with foreplay; the both of us were far too caught up in the moment and were to the point that our need for each other was nearly to the point of physical pain. Edward kissed my lips feverishly, his hands gently gripping my upper thighs. I groaned and arched my back when Edward spread my legs open and placed a wet kiss right over my clit.

"I love you." I murmured as Edward gently slipped into me, picking up a steady rhythm.

"I love you too." He breathed, his eyes never leaving mine.

In that moment, I had never felt more blessed.

We continued to move together, our hips thrusting in unison, until we reached the top of the glorious peak of pleasure at the same time; calling each other's names. Edward kissed me tenderly before rolling over next to me on his side, both of us still panting heavily.

"Are you feeling alright, love?" Edward asked after a silent couple of minutes.

"I feel fine." I assured him, nuzzling against his chest.

"Good." He murmured, playing with the ends of my hair.

Edward fell asleep a few minutes later with me still wrapped in his arms. I stayed awake, deep in thought.

Love is complicated. It's easy to fall into but a struggle to keep alive. I thought about each and every moment of these fifteen years I've been in love with Edward, and I couldn't help but grin. Everything had eventually fallen into place. I know I could never have befriended Esme and Carlisle if Edward hadn't been there to console and support me. I would have never completed to college if Edward hadn't pushed me and helped me study so many late nights. And I would have_ never _been able to handle giving up Marie if Edward hadn't been by my side, supporting the difficult decision I had made despite the fact it was tearing him up inside.

Honestly, I had no idea how we had gotten so lucky. We had good, steady jobs, a nice house, friends and family who loved us, each other, a beautiful daughter, and a new baby on the way. Somehow, in the midst of the confusion and strain of daily life, we had made it through perfectly happy and still in love. It was truly something I would never regret.

I knew we were far from perfect. We had lied and fought, but the lies were soon unmasked and the fights were soon ended. We had sex before marriage and Edward had gotten me pregnant, but that didn't make us bad people. But I felt like when we were together, no matter if we were making love or taking our daughter to school, we had reached the smallest levels of perfection. Because I couldn't imagine anything better than this.

Things had not worked out the way I had originally planned, but becoming a mother has made me realize not much goes according to plan. In some way, I feel like having a baby as teenagers had brought Edward and I closer together. We had been put through so much at such a tender age, and our relationship was stronger and deeper because of it. I couldn't regret my actions, because Marie was happy, healthy, and loved. Yes, it had been the most difficult thing I had ever done, but to see her so happy had been worth it. She had the life we couldn't have given her at the time.

I glanced up at Edward's sleeping form, staring at the sharp line of his jaw and cheekbones, the fullness of his lips, and the way his long eyelashes skimmed the skin just below his eyes. Sighing in contentment, I rested my head in the crook of Edward's neck and closed my eyes; letting sleep wash over me.

EPOV

"Daddy! Mommy!" I heard Elizabeth screech, and suddenly she was in the bed between us. I opened my eyes at the same time Bella did, and we smiled peacefully at each other.

"What, baby?" Bella asked, propping herself up on her elbow and tickling Elizabeth's ribs.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Elizabeth asked, looking from Bella to me. "And mommy, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Bella blushed and yanked the sheets higher up as I covered my laugh with a cough.

"Mommy was hot last night." I explained, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't understand the innuendo. But Bella kicked me underneath the sheets.

"Is Marie coming over today?" Elizabeth asked, bouncing up and down. "I want to play."

"No, Esme is going to come and pick you up, and then you're going to Marie's house." I reminded her, sitting up. "Because mommy and I are going to Forks to visit Grandma Elizabeth and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, remember?"

Elizabeth's little bottom lip jutted out, and she fluttered her eyelashes. "Why can't I come with you?" I laughed and tapped her chin gently.

"Because while you're having fun with Marie, mommy and daddy are going to be helping Grandma Liz clean out her house." Bella explained, and Elizabeth instantly brightened up.

"Oh." She said, jumping up and down on the bed. "Well, are we having breakfast?" Bella laughed and yanked on Elizabeth's arm; pulling her down onto her lap.

"Yeah, baby. Go make your bed and we'll go downstairs in just a minute." Bella said, planting a big kiss on Elizabeth's plump cheek. Elizabeth scrambled off Bella's lap and bounced out of our bedroom, singing to herself. I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, pulling Bella over to me.

"Let's just let Esme pick up Lizzy and we can stay here." I suggested, kissing her lips gently.

"We promised your mom we would help." Bella grumbled. "You know how hard it's going to be for her to sell that house."

"Yeah." I murmured, thinking about all the memories that big old house held for me and the rest of my family.

"Come on, let's get up." Bella said, kicking off the covers and quickly covering up with one of my shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "I'll finish packing and get Liz dressed, and you go get some breakfast."

I swatted her butt as she passed me, and she giggled and scampered out of the room. Bella somehow made every aspect of my life more exciting.

-----

"Hey, Esme, come on in. Bella is getting Liz dressed; they should be down in a couple of minutes." I held the door open for Esme and she stepped inside.

"Looking forward to your trip home?" Esme asked, following me into the kitchen. I snorted and shook my head wryly.

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically. "Do you want some coffee?" I asked, pouring myself a cup.

"Sure." Esme replied, dropping her purse on the counter. "Is Bella feeling better? I know she hasn't been feeling too great these past couple of weeks."

I hesitated; handing Esme her coffee cup. I didn't think it was exactly my place to tell Esme, especially since we had just found out yesterday and hadn't even told Marie.

"Yeah, I think she went yesterday." I said evasively, setting my cup down and putting a few plates in the dishwasher.

"And…?" Esme prompted, a devilish smile on her face. "She's pregnant, isn't she?" Esme asked in a whisper, and I couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

"Alright, she's pregnant." I admitted, grinning. Esme squealed and hugged me tightly. I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "But please don't tell anyone, at least not yet. Bella just found out yesterday, although I've been suspicious for awhile now."

Esme squeezed me again before stepping back and clapping her hands together. "I won't tell, I promise."

"Tell what?" Bella asked, appearing in the doorway, holding Elizabeth's jacket in one hand and her Disney Princess suitcase in the other.

"Nothing." Esme said unconvincingly, taking the suitcase out of Bella's hand just as Elizabeth came into the room, dressed and ready to go. Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously and she rested her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, but she let it drop.

"We need to get going." I cleared my throat and cleaned out my coffee cup, as well as Esme's, and started the dishwasher. We all trooped towards the front door, and Elizabeth reached for me. I scooped her up and pecked her cheek as I locked the front door then followed Esme to her car. "Bye, baby." I cooed, and Elizabeth kissed my cheek with a loud _smack_ of her pink lips.

"Scratchy." She remarked, crinkling her noise. Bella laughed and came over to us, rubbing my stubble covered cheek with the back of her hand.

"Poor little girl." Bella pouted as I set Elizabeth down and kissed her forehead. "Mommy is going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Elizabeth assured her, hugging her legs.

"Thanks again, Esme. We'll be over around noon on Sunday to pick her up." I said, giving Esme a quick hug and then strapping Elizabeth's booster seat in the backseat. "Come on, cutie." I said, picking up Elizabeth from under her arms and swinging her around into the car.

"Bye, daddy." She said, kissing my face repeatedly as I buckled her in.

"Bye, Lizzy. Be good for Esme and Carlisle." I said, patting her head and closing the car door.

She waved at us through the window as Bella and I put our suitcases in our car and waved back as she and Esme drove away. Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Last time Esme and Carlisle watched Elizabeth, this happened." She rubbed her still flat stomach and I smiled.

"Well, maybe we should recreate that night." I suggested coyly, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I seem to recall candles, champagne, and you wearing a very naughty piece of lingerie." Bella grinned and squeezed my arm.

"Don't worry, I packed the lingerie." She whispered.

BPOV

"I'm going to stop at the next rest stop." Edward informed me. "My leg is starting to cramp up, and I need something to drink."

"Alright." I sighed, putting my grade book down. "I'm thirsty too. And it's so nice out, we should just sit outside for a little bit." Edward nodded in agreement and pulled over at the rest stop. It was crowded with people, so we just walked around hand in hand and shared a drink from the vending machine. "Let's sit down." I suggested, pulling him over to a recently vacated picnic table. The family that had just left had left wrappers everywhere, but I didn't care. This would probably be the last time Edward and I could be together, alone, before the baby was born. It was hard enough to get alone time now, but add another baby to the equation and it seemed nearly impossible.

"You're still feeling good, right?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of a picnic table and pulling me to stand between his legs.

I nodded and intertwined my fingers in his messy hair. "Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'. I smiled and looked down at my reflection in the lenses of his black tinted ray bans. "I felt a little sick this morning, but it's gone now."

"Good." Edward murmured, rubbing my back. "Are we going to be telling everyone this weekend, or wait until we tell Elizabeth?"

I sighed, and Edward trailed his hands down to my waist. "We should tell them this weekend, because it's the only time we'll be all together, and we can tell Liz as soon as we get back. I can't believe we're having another baby!" I said happily, and Edward grinned and stood up, grabbing me and pulling me up into his arms. "Edward!" I squealed in surprise and struggled to get free, but I soon gave up and let him hold me.

Edward elbowed his way through the crowd of people, most of which gave us strange looks.

"She's pregnant." Edward informed the woman next to us, waiting in line at the vending machine.

"Congratulations." She muttered before moving away from us slightly. We both laughed and Edward kissed me.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Edward gently set me down and handed me a dollar for the vending machine.

"Last stop of the trip, and I figured you and baby would get hungry." Edward smirked as I eyed the candy selection, unsure of what to get. "I'll meet you at the car." Edward said knowingly, and I smacked his arm as he walked away.

Now this, the whole relationship between Edward and I, is really true love.

-----

I sighed heavily as Edward pulled up to his childhood home. It still looked exactly the same. Emmett and Rosalie, and Elizabeth Sr. all stood outside waiting for us, and Edward honked as he parked the car.

"About time you got here!" Emmett called as soon as we got out of the car. "We've been waiting for you all morning. And don't worry, we've haven't started without you two." Edward groaned and I latched onto his arm as we walked up the stone path to the wraparound porch. Elizabeth Sr. pulled us both into a big hug and kissed both of our cheeks,

"I'm still angry with you for not bringing my only grandchild with you." She pouted, and I laughed weakly. I saw Rosalie pale slightly and look down at the cold stone of the porch floor.

Rosalie and Emmett had discovered a few years ago that Rosalie wasn't able to have children. It had hurt her, but with help from Emmett and the rest of our family, it didn't haunt her like it used to.

"Esme and Carlisle are watching Liz this weekend, mom." Edward said, and all of us headed into the house. I couldn't believe that thirteen years ago, I had stormed in these very doors sobbing because I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion. And I was so glad I hadn't, because thing s would have never worked out as well as they have.

"Fine, fine…" Elizabeth Sr. grumbled and I couldn't help but crack a smile. She would have another grandchild in seven months.

"We have to tell you all something." Edward said loudly once we had all situated in the living room.

"Edward!" I hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. I hadn't actually planned to tell them the second we walked in the door.

But everyone was looking at us expectantly, so I took a deep breath and decided this moment was as good as any to tell our loved ones our fantastic news.

"Well, I went to the doctor yesterday because I thought I had a stomach virus." I started, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they had already caught on. "But it turns out I'm about two months pregnant." I grinned and Edward squeezed my shoulder as our family members started squealing and congratulating us.

"I'm so happy for you." Rosalie said, a genuine smile on her beautiful face. "You're such great parents to Liz, and this baby is going to be just as well cared for and loved."

"Nice job, Edward." Emmett snorted. "Way to get in there."

"Thanks." Edward rolled his eyes and we turned expectantly towards Elizabeth Sr.

"I am so thrilled for the both of you." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "I've seen how happy Elizabeth has made you, and I'm glad you managed to get over the past and be such wonderful parents."

Despite the mention of Marie, which was still a sore spot for me even after all these years, Elizabeth Sr.'s speech touched my heart. My own parents, however loving, had never shown that kind of open affection towards me or Jasper.

"Thanks, mom." Edward said softly, getting off the couch to kiss his mother's cheek and give her a hug. "That means a lot to us." I stood up and hugged her as well, remembering how much she had helped us when I was pregnant with Marie. She was truly the best mother in law I could have asked for, and I told her so.

"Oh, Bella. You're so sweet. But I assure you, I had many faults as a parent."

"Don't we all?" Edward said lightly, looping his arm around my neck and kissing the top of my head. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Emmett broke the silence.

"Enough of this mushy crap!" He boomed, clapping his hands together. "Let's get this started." Elizabeth Sr. smiled and hooked arms with her son in law, nodding.

"First, I want you to all go through the house with these." She said, walking over to the breakfront in the corner of the room and extracting three sticky note pads. "Edward and Bella use the blue ones, and Rose and Emmett use the green ones."

She held the pads out to us, and everyone hesitantly took theirs.

"Mom, are you sure?" Rosalie asked, looking from the sticky notes in her hand up to her mother. "This stuff is all yours." Elizabeth Sr. shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Rose, I don't need all of this stuff, and I would much rather see you, my family, take it then sell it to someone I don't even know. End of discussion." She said firmly, then turned to Edward and I. "And don't forget to take these," she handed us the other pad of sticky notes, in yellow "and mark things for Liz and the new baby."

"Thank you." I smiled a little sadly and Elizabeth Sr. patted my arm gently.

"Let's get going. Anything you guys don't want we can just box up to either keep or give to charity." We all filed out of the room somberly, thinking about what was to come.

Elizabeth Sr. was the strongest woman I knew, and I could only hope my daughter, her namesake, would take after her. She had pulled herself together during the hardest part of her life and taken care of two young children, raising them to be kind, sweet, and loving.

I could never imagine being a parent without Edward at my side. It just didn't fit.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that the house I had grown up in was being sold. I had always known the time would come eventually; my mother lived by herself now and didn't need the huge space. But I was stunned at how much she was getting rid of. All these years, she had held tightly to my father's possessions, and now she was letting them go. I suppose it was a type of closure for her.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked quietly. I hadn't realized that I had been sitting in silence in my old bedroom for nearly ten minutes.

"I never thought this would be so hard." I sighed, looking around the room as Bella tenderly rubbed my shoulder. My old room looked very similar, not much had changed. The furniture was all in the same place, but the bookshelves were empty and the clutter had been cleared. A black and white picture of Bella still sat on the nightstand, and I picked it up, smiling.

"I can't believe your mom kept that in here." Bella laughed as I showed her the picture. It was truly a beautiful shot; I had taken it when she had come on vacation with my family in Colorado over Christmas Break of our junior year. Bella's hair was in a lose bun at the nape of her neck, and she was wearing a very elegant black dress. She had been laughing, and it was my favorite picture of her.

"Why wouldn't she? It's a beautiful picture." I said, setting the frame back down. "We should keep it." I said decisively, sticking a piece of paper to it. Bella sighed heavily but didn't protest; she was looking around the room.

"Where should we start?" She finally asked, and stood up. I stood up as well and opened the doors to the closet, flicking the light on.

"Here, I guess." I shrugged and gestured for her to enter the walk-in closet before I did. One wall contained clothes, and the rest of the small space was piled with boxes.

Bella wasted no time; she started opening the boxes and rifling through them, occasionally setting something aside and marking it.

"I'm guessing you want this?" Bella asked in a soft voice. We were both kneeling down and sorting through the boxes. She held up a framed picture of my father, Rosalie, and I. Rose and I looked no older than four, and we were sitting in the living room, both on our father's lap.

"Yeah." I said in a strangled voice, and she quietly placed it on the floor, and placed a post-it on it.

"Do you want to take a break?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. "We can stop doing this for awhile." I blinked a couple of times and shook my head; taking her soft hand in mine.

"It's fine, love. Let's just keep at it." I said, kissing her temple.

We worked mostly in silence, weeding through piles of boxes until the few things we wanted were set to the side and marked with the corresponding post-it. Bella worked quickly, and we were done with the closet shortly.

"So, have you thought about how to tell Elizabeth yet?" I asked, setting all the things we wanted to keep to the side.

Bella shook her head and stood up, stretching her arms over her head, causing her shirt to slid up slightly and reveal a slimmer of her pale white stomach. "I have no idea." She said, taking my hand and leading me out of the closet and into my old room.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as she pulled me down on the bed, kissing my neck.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" She asked, pulling my head down so that our lips could meet.

"We're in my mother's house, in the middle of the day." I pointed out, although I really had no plans to stop.

"We don't have to _do_ anything." Bella said, although she deepened our kisses considerably.

"You're making me feel like a teenager again, Bella." I groaned, flipping us both over so that I was hovering over her.

We continued our makeout session for several minutes, until I heard someone giggling from the doorway.

"You guys are going to end up making another baby." Rosalie snickered, and Bella immediately blushed.

"Oh shut up, Rose." Bella stammered, but she quickly stood up and straightened her clothing. "We're going to…um, go work on the library." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room while Rosalie continued to laugh.

The five of us continued to work through the house for the rest of the day, putting things aside to keep and packing up others. We all had our tearful moments, especially my mom, which was to be expected.

I couldn't comprehend how my mother did everything that she did. She had lost the love of her life when she was thirty years old, leaving her with two young children, a family business, and bills to pay. The way she had pulled her shattered life together and strived to succeed astounded me. I don't think I could ever be the same if I were to lose Bella, but I knew I would keep trying for my daughter.

She and Bella made my life complete.

-----

**That, my dears, is part one of the finale! Part two will be out sometime this weekend.**

**Review, and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	53. Chapter 53

**Part two of the finale…so sad. But here are some things you need to know:**

**The third installment will be coming to you shortly. Maybe next week or sometime soon after that. **

**At this point, Edward and Bella are thirty two, Elizabeth is five, and Marie is thirteen. Edward and Bella have the same jobs, as do Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle. **

**Emmet and Rosalie still live in California, Elizabeth Sr., Renée, and Charlie still live in Forks, and Carlisle, Esme, Marie, Edward, Bella, Elizabeth, Alice, Jasper, and their son (Andrew) still live in Forks.**

**I also have some good news. It looks like one of this series loyal readers, Piita Masen, will be translating this series into Spanish. Yay! **

**On with Part Two now…**

-----

BPOV

After spending one last night in the Masen house, Edward and I said our goodbyes and headed to my parents house, only a few miles away.

Two years ago, my mom had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Things haven't been looking good lately, and Edward and I decided to take this opportunity to visit with her, because we all know that the test results have been bad, and that my mother might not have much longer to live.

It had been a big blow to our family, especially because Jasper and I lived so far away in Seattle and couldn't be around to help. Although we visited as much as we could, it was much harder to do now that Elizabeth was in school.

My parents and I had never been very close, but now that circumstances have changed, it seems easily to get along with them. They absolutely adore Elizabeth and Andrew, Alice and Jasper's son. Being grandparents has, in my opinion, made them happier.

Edward and I were heading home sometime tomorrow morning, so we had all day today to spend with my parents. And this was the perfect opportunity to tell them about the new baby, especially because of how sick my mom has been these last couple of months. Alice will be upset that she didn't know first, but she'll get over it. Motherhood seems to have calmed Alice slightly, believe or not. She now requires a lot more sleep, because Andrew is the wildest little boy you will ever come across.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked suddenly, just as we pulled into the driveway of my parent's small white house.

"I'm a little nauseous." I confessed, holding my stomach. "But it'll pass."

"Alright." Edward said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of the car and opening my car door for me. "Do you want to take some Pepto Bismal? My mom put a bottle in your bag, just in case."

I shook my head as Edward popped the trunk open and retrieved out suitcase. "No, it's fine." I assured him as we linked arms and headed up to the house.

The front door opened before we could even get onto the porch, and my mom came outside with her arms open and ready for a hug. "Bella, Edward!" She cried happily, and we both embraced her immediately as soon as we got onto the porch. "It's so good to see you." She added, giving me an extra tight squeeze.

"It's good to see you too, Renée." Edward said, and my mom patted his cheek affectionately.

Ever since Elizabeth had been born, the last shreds of hostility my parents held against Edward were gone. It was like they could finally see how happy he made me, and that we loved each other.

Looking at my mom is hard. Chemo has really changed her; she's lost way too much weight, her face is sallow, and her eyes have lost their gleam. She wears printed head scarves to hide her bald head, and hardly ever eats. The doctor says things are getting much worse, and the cancer is spreading to other parts of her body. But she's been strong, and I'm proud of her.

"Charlie has to work late tonight, so it'll just be the three of us." My mom informed us as we headed inside. "So, how's Elizabeth doing?" She asked the second we all sat down in the living room.

"Good." I said proudly, fishing around in my purse. "Here's her school picture." I said, locating the photograph and handing it to my mom with a flourish.

"Oh…she's so cute!" My mom said happily, standing up and putting the picture on the mantle. It was true; Elizabeth looked adorable in her school picture. Her dark blonde hair was curly, and her eyes were sparkling brightly although her smile was shy. "She looks more and more like you every single day, Bella." She added, and Edward nodded.

"Beautiful." Edward put in, and I blushed.

"Not to be blunt…but do you think you'll be giving me another grandchild anytime soon?" My mom asked hesitantly. "I got two in the span of one year, and now I need another one to spoil!" She amended, and Edward and I both laughed quietly.

Of course, my mom had given us the perfect opportunity to tell her the good news without even realizing it. She was perceptive in that way; without knowing that she was.

"Actually, mom, we have something to tell you about that." I said excitedly as Edward gently put his hand on my lower thigh. "I went to the doctor the other day, and I found out that Edward and I are having another baby. I'm due in about seven months, in late March."

Renée's mouth dropped open, and she squealed excitedly. "Bella! This is so fantastic!" She said, getting up and pulling me into a weak hug. I had noticed that she had a lot less energy these days, and I could feel the bones of her ribs sticking out slightly. "Congratulations!" She added, kissing both Edward and I on the cheek.

Edward and I both said our thanks, and Renée was positively beaming.

"This is great you guys, but I have something a lot more serious to talk to you about." She said, the smile on her face being replaced by a tired, serious expression.

"Okay…" I said nervously, glancing at Edward and biting my lip. He looked concerned as well; his brow heavily furrowed.

"I called your brother this morning and told him this, but since you were coming, I thought I'd tell you in person." She started, and I knew instantly this couldn't be good. "I'm stopping my Chemo treatments." She said softly, and I stared at her, stunned.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" I finally spat, horrified. My own mother was _giving up_. She was just letting go.

Edward clenched my hand tightly, and I knew that he was hurt as well. He had already lost a parent to cancer, and it had been when he was just a little boy. He had already seen, firsthand, what a death by cancer could do to a family.

"It's not helping, Bella." My mom said softly, her face etched with stress. "The chemo isn't helping with the cancer, and it's just putting my body under too much stress. The doctor's say that without the chemo, I could make it for at least another year." She said, getting choked up. "Don't make this harder than it is, Bella." My mom said, tears appearing in her eyes. "Please."

"I can't believe this." I whispered, hanging my head slightly. My mother was going to _die_. Edward gently rubbed the small of my back, and I could tell that he was distraught as well.

My mom came over and sat on the sofa next to me, putting her arm around me. "Hush, Bella." She murmured, leaning her head on my shoulder. "It's all going to be okay." She said, over and over again.

Because sometimes, you've just got to lie to yourself until you believe it is true.

-----

We left the next morning, but our trip had not been as happy as I had hoped it would have been. The news my mother had given us had put a lot of stress on us, and the entire day had become strained. By the time my dad had gotten home, it seemed like it had been years.

He had been happy about his newest grandchild as well, but it wasn't the same. Thanks to the cancer that had invaded my mother's body, everything was going to hell.

I had wanted this weekend to be a happy, reminiscent one. Not one full of tears and talk of dying.

I couldn't blame the negativity on my mother; it most definitely was not her fault.

So where could I get some relief? What could I use as an outlet?

Edward was the answer. He stayed silent in the car, letting me vent out my frustrations the entire way home. By the time we pulled up to the Cullen's house, I was thoroughly exhausted. I stayed in the car while Edward went inside, gathered up Elizabeth and her things, and carried her out to the car.

"Hi, mommy." She said sleepily as Edward strapped her into her booster seat.

"Hi, baby." I said softly, turning around in my sleep to get a good glimpse of my daughter. She looked half asleep; her eyes were barely open and her head was resting back against the seat. "Did you have fun?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said, yawning.

I turned back around and let her doze off on the ride home, and Edward held my hand tightly all the while. I was still practically losing it, but Edward's large hand encasing mine managed to keep me composed.

Once we got home, Edward carried Elizabeth upstairs while I called Jasper. It was only nine o'clock, but there was a good chance he and Alice had already fallen asleep.

Luckily, someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" It was Alice. If Alice was up, then Jasper was definitely up.

"Alice, let me talk to my brother." I said sharply, not in the mood for small talk.

"Bella, is this about your mom? Because -" Alice started to say something, but I cut her off.

"Alice, just give the damn phone to Jasper." I snapped, and I heard the phone changing hands. "Jasper, we need to talk some sense into mom." I said, just as Edward came back downstairs after putting Elizabeth to bed.

Jasper sighed, and I plopped down on the couch. "This is her decision, Bells." Jasper said in a soothing voice. "Let's just let her be."

"You idiot!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "She's going to die, Jazz. Mom is going to _die_." I cried, and Edward came and sat on the couch next to me.

"I know." Jasper said softly. "But we should let her go in peace."

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked, my shoulders shaking as tears began to run down my face.

"I'm trying to do what is best for her." He explained. "She's been through so much, and I don't want to cause her anymore stress or pain."

Or conversation continued for an hour, and I wasn't even trying to contain my tears. At this point, it was useless. Edward sat by me, occasionally handing me tissues and rubbing my back. Eventually, Jasper said that he had to go, and then he hung up on me.

"How do you handle this? How did you manage to get through this?" I asked Edward, sniffling.

He paused and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, his lips pursed. "I just kept telling myself that my dad wasn't in pain anymore." He murmured, and I leaned my head into his arm. "He wasn't struggling."

"But you lost him." I said tearfully. "He's gone."

"I know." Edward said in a strained voice. "But the last months of his life were terrible for him, and knowing that he wasn't hurting anymore…it made things so much easier." He murmured, kissing the top of my head several times. "Your mom has had a wonderful life, Bella. She has two wonderful children, and two beautiful grandchildren with another one on the way. Renée has led a happy life."

"So she should just give up?" I asked, wiping at my eyes.

"It's her decision, Bella." Edward whispered, kissing my nose tenderly. "Let her end things on her own terms."

"How can I do this?" I asked, broken hearted. "I _can't _do this. I am not strong enough to watch my own mother just let go like this."

Edward shook his head and curled his index finger under my chin, tilting my head up so that I was meeting his intense stare.

"Listen to me. We all have moments of desperation, but if we can face them head on, that's when we find out how strong we really are." He said in a firm. "You can do this, Bella. Because you have to."

**(A/N: This quote was from Desperate Housewives, if anybody was wondering.)**

------

The next day, we decided that it was time to tell Elizabeth that she was going to get a new brother or sister. I knew she would be excited; she had even put 'little brother or sister or dog' on her Christmas list for the past two years. But telling her would be a different matter.

There was no doubt in my mind that she would ask us where babies come from. I had evaded the question once before, unsure of how to answer. But now that Elizabeth was getting a new sibling…she would surely want to know.

Marie Cullen had practically become a permanent fixture at our house. Although she was eight years older than Elizabeth, the two got along quite well and Marie had even babysat for us a couple of times. So I was not surprised that when I woke up the next morning, I went downstairs to find Edward, Elizabeth, and Marie fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." I yawned, shuffling over to the coffee maker and pouring myself a cup of coffee. Just before I was about to take a large sip, Edward took the cup from my hand and set it down on the counter.

"It's not decaf." He explained, and then went back to cooking the eggs. Marie and Elizabeth were setting to table, so I gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Bella." Marie said, grinning her typical crooked smile. I swear, every day that girl looked more and more like her father. The resemblance was undeniable and uncanny.

"Hey." I smiled at her and poured myself a glass of orange juice instead of coffee. "Where are your parents today?" I asked, knowing Esme or Carlisle must have dropped Marie off while I was sleeping. It was, after all, past ten already.

"Mom is at a brunch for some women's group, and dad had a meeting at the hospital." Marie explained, taking a seat at the table; Elizabeth and I following suit.

"Breakfast!" Edward called, bringing the skillet over and giving everyone their eggs. Scrambled for me, and sunny side up for everyone else.

"Thanks, baby." I said, giving him a quick kiss before he sat down across from me. Marie and Elizabeth both crinkled their noses and stuck out their tongues, and I rolled my eyes.

Edward gave me a meaningful look, and I cleared my throat.

"So, Elizabeth, your daddy and I have something to tell you." I said in a loud voice, setting down my fork. Elizabeth and Marie both glanced up at me, and I paused for a moment, forming the words in my mind before speaking. "In a couple of months, you're going to have a new brother or sister." I finally said, and Elizabeth's eyes lit up.

"Yay!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in her chair. "Really?" she asked, directing her question towards Edward this time. He nodded, grinning, and Elizabeth continued to bounce up and down happily.

"That's great." Marie said maturely, although she was smiling widely. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Marie." Edward and I said at the same time, grinning across the table at each other.

Elizabeth's brow was furrowed now, and she was biting her bottom lip in thought. "Mommy? Why do we have to wait for a few months? Why can't we get my baby brother or sister right now?" She asked, and I hesitated. Luckily, Edward swooped in with an answer.

"Here, baby, look." He said, getting up and coming around the table, kneeling between Elizabeth and I. He gently took the bottom of my tee shirt and pulled it up slightly, revealing my bare stomach.

He stretched his hand across and looked up at me briefly, his eyes twinkling. "See, Elizabeth, your baby brother or sister is in mommy's belly." Edward explained, and Elizabeth's brow furrowed even deeper.

"How did it get in there?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Edward glanced at me this time and gently smoothed my shirt back down. "Well…" He started, obviously quite unsure of how to proceed. This time, _I _stepped in.

"When a mommy and daddy love each other very, _very_ much, the daddy…he, um…plants a seed in the mommy." I said desperately, and Edward held back a laugh. "And that seed turns into a baby. We just have to wait for it to grow." I explained.

Elizabeth glanced from Edward and I to Marie, who knew about where baby's come from. "How did daddy get the seed in there?" She finally asked, and Marie spoke before either Edward or I could.

"Boys have penises. Girls have vaginas." She announced, and Edward and I's eyes widened. "A boy puts his penis in a girl's vagina, and that makes a baby." She said proudly, and dug right back into her breakfast.

I felt myself blushing, and Elizabeth turned back to us with her mouth wide open. "Really?" She asked, sounding and looking stunned.

Edward and I glanced at each other, and Edward nodded. "Um, yes. Basically." He said, looking uncomfortable now.

"Oh." Elizabeth said, crinkling her little button nose. "That's weird.

"Yeah." Edward breathed, and I knew he was praying that the word _penis_ would never come out of our daughter's mouth.

-----

The next couple of months passed quickly. The school year started again, and it was Elizabeth's first year. I was insanely tearful as Edward and I dropped her off at kindergarten, and I was barely able to let her go. My baby girl was growing up way too fast.

The year began as normal, and I decided that this year, I wouldn't go on maternity leave until my eighth month. Then, I would have March through August to spend time with my new baby and recuperate.

Alice and Esme threw me a baby shower, even though this was my second child and I didn't really need anything. But Rosalie flew from California to be there, so I wasn't complaining. Emmet had just retired from his football career after a leg injury, and he and Rosalie know both worked in the auto shop.

My mother's condition had not changed. She had not gotten worse, but she had not gotten better either. It was painful to see her go through all of this, and it was hard to know she wouldn't be with us much longer, but I knew she was doing the best possible thing. At the rate she was going, she would be able to meet the newest addition to our family.

The ultrasound I had done at my six month check up confirmed that this time, we were having a boy. Edward and I had immediately started thinking of names.

I wanted him to be named after Edward, but Edward adamantly refused. He said no child should have to go through life with the name Edward. So we continued to think of compromises.

Elizabeth was excited for her role as a big sister. She helped me pick out baby clothes, contributed baby names to our list, and continuously went out with Alice or Edward to buy the new baby presents. Marie was also excited, and she even helped Elizabeth make the new baby a card.

The months were passing far too quickly, and my life seemed to be stuck on fast forward. Everything was moving so fast, but in a way, I was glad it was.

It kept my mind from going to dark places. Sometimes, at night, I had terrible nightmares. They always involved my mother's death, and they were positively horrifying. I can't tell you how many times I woke up screaming in the middle of the night with Edward trying frantically to calm me down.

But, in the big picture, I was happy.

-----

March 23, EPOV:

"You did _such_ a good job, baby." I whispered, kissing the top of Bella's sweaty head.

Bella smiled at me and looked down at our son, who was sleeping contently in Bella's arms. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" She asked, just as he yawned adorably.

"Of course he is." I said softly, grinning and gently touching my son's cheek. "I'm going to go get Elizabeth, alright?" I said, kissing Bella gently on the lips and then leaving the room.

Bella had gone into labor around noon, and had a fairly simple birth. It had taken roughly eight hours, and now both Bella and our son were resting. Our little guy definitely had a healthy set of lungs, and I had a feeling that he would be catching our attention quite often with how loud he could cry and scream.

"Lizzy?" I said, coming out into the waiting room. Elizabeth immediately jumped up from her chair, her face bright an expectant.

"Can I see him?" She asked, running over to me. I picked her up and gave her a big hug, embracing her tightly.

"Of course, sweetie." I said, setting her back down and clasping my large hand over her tiny one.

"What does he look like?" She asked eagerly as we walked to the maternity ward. Since the baby was full term and there had been no complications, Elizabeth was allowed to see him. Otherwise, she would have had to stay in the waiting room.

"You'll get to see in just a second." I promised, stopping outside the door of Bella's room. "I love you, Elizabeth." I said softly, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

She smiled at me and flashed her missing front tooth. "I love you too." She said, and then we walked into Bella's room together.

Elizabeth ran straight to Bella's side, and Bella grinned at both of us.

"Would you like to meet your little brother?" Bella asked, and Elizabeth nodded wordlessly, grinning expectantly at the blue bundle in her mother's arms. "Here, come sit." Bella said, scooting over slightly and patting the bed. Elizabeth jumped up and nuzzled against Bella's side, staring down at her new baby brother. I sat down quietly at the edge of the bed, watching them.

Bella gently pulled the blanket back, and Elizabeth's face was absolutely glowing. The love she exuded for him was already showing, and she had just laid eyes on him. "He's so pretty." She breathed, reaching out and gently touching his pink cheek. "Did you name him yet?" She asked, looking up at Bella.

"No, we wanted your help." Bella explained, reaching for my hand. I took her hand and in mine and kissed hers softly, blissfully happy. "What name did you like best?" She asked Elizabeth, who squinted in thought, tapping her chin.

"I liked…Anthony the best. That one was my favorite." She said decisively, and Bella glanced up at me. I nodded, and Bella kissed the top of his bed.

"Anthony." She said quietly. "Anthony William Masen." She said in a barely audible whisper, and I stood up to stand next to her.

"It's perfect." I said, kissing Anthony's cheek, then Elizabeth's, and then finally kissing Bella on the lips.

-----

**The. End. **

**I hope you all liked it, and I would love to hear your feedback, so please review!**

**The third installment will be starting, so either keep your eye out for it or put me on author alert. But the more reviews I get, the sooner the next part will be coming to you.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	54. Chapter 54

**The outtake has been posted as a sperate story on my page, titled 'WIDFY Outtakes'. Several more outtakes will follow this one.**


End file.
